Memories of a Lost Time
by Miss Casse-Gueule
Summary: Il est temps de vous raconter une histoire : notre histoire. Écoutez-moi bien, je ne répèterais cela pour rien au monde. Nous sommes trois et, du Trio, je suis la plus jeune. Mes origines, cachées, m'ont projetées dans une aventure dont je ne sais ni ne saisit rien, et je ne sais qu'une chose : nos ennemis ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit, et les vrais, eux, œuvrent dans l'Ombre… HA
1. Prologue : L'Ombre de la Solitude

_Hello ! Eh bien, cela me fait une deuxième histoire en marche ! J'espère qu'elle plaira, et surtout qu'elle sera lue: les gens ne regardent pas beaucoup les crossover, surtout que ceux Fairy Tail/L'Héritage sont très rares, à ce que j'ai pu voir.  
_

 _Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendront une parution rapide, mais je suis peu productive, et souvent sujette à des syndromes de la page blanche. J'ai également une vie très chargée derrière l'écran !_

 _Enfin, plus de blabla inutile: bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _~ Aucun des personnages de Fairy Tail ou de L'Héritage ne m'appartiennent, et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire. ~_

Prologue: L'Ombre de la Solitude  


De longs cheveux sombres volaient dans le vent, porté par l'air glacé provenant de la mer. Une chevelure brun-noire agitée par les embruns. De longues mèches blondes attachés en chignon, pour plus de commodité.

\- Nous ne pouvons supporter cela plus longtemps, déclarait une femme blonde avec fougue. Nous devons agir.

\- Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'agir, dit une autre, brune.

La dispute durait depuis des heures. La femme se tourna vers le seul homme de leur trio, et l'apostropha sèchement :

\- Dis quelque chose, enfin ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Elle va se faire tuer !

\- Non.

\- Quoi « non » ? Sois plus clair, Hayao ! Tu…

\- Elle a raison, Kaori. Nous devons agir. Il s'agit là de l'avenir de nos enfants. Serais-tu lâche au point de ne pas vouloir protéger ta fille ?

L'insulte vrilla le cœur de ladite Kaori. Elle serra les poings.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! cria-t-elle avec rage. Je pense à son avenir, justement ! Si nous attaquons maintenant, nous mourrons !

\- Nous ne mourrons pas, dit calmement la blonde, une lueur convaincue brillant dans ses yeux chocolat.

Kaori recula comme s'ils l'avaient frappé, ne se souciant pas de la falaise, à quelques pas dans son dos, et dont elle se rapprocha dangereusement.

\- C'est de la folie, marmonna-t-elle. De la folie pure…

\- Peut-être, mais j'y crois. Et je sais que nous reviendrons.

\- Layla…

\- Libre à toi de ne pas venir. Saches seulement que, à seulement deux, nous sommes diminués.

Elle le savait, bien sûr. Et cela la blessait profondément, car sa décision était déjà prise, qu'importe les arguments de ses amis, ou du sentiment de trahison – de sa trahison envers eux ! – qui s'étendait dans sa poitrine, tel un poison, s'enroulant autour de son cœur comme un insidieux et terrible serpent. Le venin de l'amour s'instilla en elle, tandis qu'elle le combattait de toutes ses forces.

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle.

Et, malgré le chagrin qui la rongeait, la douleur qui l'envahissait, elle resta debout, droite et fière, ne courbant ni sous le chagrin et la colère, ni sous les bourrasques, pourtant de plus en plus fortes.

Frrr, frrrr.

Les yeux vert sombre de Hayao s'assombrirent.

 _Ils me haïssent_ , s'effraya la jeune femme.

Ils se fixèrent, longtemps. Mais elle gagna, à son grand désespoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souhaitait, elle aurait été heureuse de perdre, de se tromper. Mais sa fierté était trop grande, son instinct trop développé, des alarmes sonnant partout dans son esprit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent parti, sur leurs dragons, pour un combat dont elle savait être un piège mortel, qu'elle s'effondra.

 _« Qu'ai-je fait ?_ se lamenta-t-elle. _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

\- _La bonne chose,_ souffla une voix dans son esprit.

\- _Vrel… »_

Les écailles blanches du dragon étincelèrent sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, et Kaori leva la tête pour un long, un déchirant, cri de souffrances intérieures.

 _« Le véritable courage consiste à vivre pour ce que l'on croit juste, quitte à souffrir._

\- _Je sais._

\- _Alors pourquoi ne te redresses-tu pas, Kaori ?_

\- _Parce qu'ils sont morts, Vrel. Ils ne reviendront pas. Ne me dis pas que cela ne te fait pas mal. Je ne te croirais pas, ou alors je perdrais confiance en ce monde. »_

L'imposant être s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

 _« J'ai mal_ , finit-t-il par dire. _Cela me déchire le cœur de savoir que plus jamais je ne reverrais Sun ou Evergreen, comme avant la perte de leur Dragonnier. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je sais que cette décision était juste, tout comme ils pensaient réellement que la leur l'était. Nous n'y pouvions rien, et ne pouvons rien faire à présent, ils sont trop loin, à par croire en nos destins. La lune et les étoiles nous guiderons, Kaori, comme elles l'ont toujours fait._

\- _Pas toujours…_

\- _Si, même quand tu croyais qu'elles ne le faisaient pas. Ta lecture, ta clarté d'esprit, ta vivacité à prendre des décisions, ton courage face à ceux que tu chérissais pourtant de tout ton cœur, nous ont sauvé ce soir. Leur entêtement, et leur esprits fermé ne leur rien appris de ce qu'ils savaient déjà, ou ce qu'ils croyaient savoir. Cela a causé leur perte, et mis les enfants en danger…_

\- _Linneä…_

\- _Oui._

\- _… Qu'allons-nous faire, Vrel ? Seuls, nous sommes vulnérables, et…_

\- _Nous cacher. »_

Les deux mots mirent un certain temps à atteindre le cerveau de la femme.

 _« Bonne idée !_ s'écria-t-elle. _En bardant un endroit sûr de sorts, et en faisant en sorte qu'Eragon nous fournisse assez de vivres, nous pourrions…_

\- _Non, Kaori. Suis mes pensées, et tu comprendras mon raisonnement. »_

La femme fronça les sourcils, et pénétra toute entière dans l'esprit de son dragon.

 _« Que… Non ! Non, je refuse !_

\- _C'est pourtant la seule solution._

\- _Non !_

\- _Ne laisse pas les liens du passer t'entraver, Kaori ! Efface la mémoire de ta fille, et place-la en lieux sûrs. Ensuite, nous pourrons sur établir sur Vroengard, avec Eragon et Saphira, ou suivre les traces de Murthag et Thorn vers le Grand Nord._

\- _Nous pourrions tous habiter à Dorù Areaba…_

\- _Non. Ce ne serait pas souhaitable. Sceller leurs pouvoirs, les séparer dans des endroits éloignés, et faire en sorte qu'ils sachent se retrouver lorsque le moment viendra, voilà ce que nous pouvons faire. Ensuite, nous devrons fuir._

\- _Je…_

\- _Je ne doute pas de toi, Kaori. Tu es une elfe, après tout, non ? Cela devrait être à ta portée…_

\- _Je…_

\- _Je croyais que les elfes étaient meilleurs que ça dans le contrôle de leurs sentiments ? Si tu l'as toujours fait, pourquoi flancher maintenant ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas. L'elfe baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux sombre cacher ses incroyables yeux bleus, serrant les dents tellement fort qu'elle en eut mal.

 _« D'accord,_ abdiqua-t-elle _. Tu as raison. »_

Sentant l'effort monstre qu'elle faisait pour courber ainsi l'échine face à cette action déchirante et totalement contre-nature pour une mère qu'était d'abandonner son enfant, et que rien que l'idée la faisait atrocement souffrir, l'imposant dragon se retira.

 _« Laisse-moi faire,_ déclara-t-il _. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas à en porter le poids sur tes épaules._

\- _…_

\- _Hais-moi si tu le désire, ne me parles plus, mais tu devras t'y faire. Nous sommes liés. Et n'oublie pas que la destruction de ce lien nous sera fatale, à tous les deux. Je te laisse y réfléchir, Kaori. Ne te laisse pas aveugler, s'il te plait. »_

Elle ne répondit pas, et ne réagit pas davantage lorsque Vrel issa son corps écailleux dans les airs, partant loin de son Alagaësia natale pour Fiore, un petit pays par-delà les mondes par lequel on accédait via un portail, et où Layla était née, puis amenée à l'âge de dix ans par l'unique dragonne de Fiore que Kaori connaissait : Kogonara. Cette dernière leur avait appris, à Layla, Hayao et à elle, Kaori, à se servir d'un tout autre type de magie que celle connue en Alagaësia.

Kaori serra les poings. Sa mère, Dragonnier elle aussi, était morte de façon mystérieuse lorsque Kaori avait à peine dix ans, la laissant seule au monde dans le Du Weldenvarden. A l'âge de vingt ans, comme tous les enfants elfes, on l'avait présentée aux œufs de dragon, sans succès. Horriblement déçue, la jeune elfe avait commencé à se refermer sur elle-même, convaincu que cela était le fait de sa condition d'orpheline. Un elfe de haute taille, et dont la voix formait des accords déchirants, assis entre les racines de l'Arbre Menoa, connu dans le monde des elfes pour avoir la plus belle voix qu'il était possible d'entendre, s'était levé et approché doucement de la créature blessée qu'elle était. Sendafael avait été tout, pour elle, jusqu'au jour où, Arya, leur reine, avait demandé des volontaires _non-Dragonniers_ pour l'accompagner à Dorù Areaba, sur le dos de son dragon, Fìrnen. Si les deux elfes s'étaient proposés, espérant être ensemble, ce fut Kaori qui fut choisie. Sendafael et elle se séparèrent sur des larmes.

L'autre accompagnateur se désista à la dernière minute, et Kaori se retrouva donc seule en compagnie de la reine pour un long voyage, qui se termina dans la demeure d'Eragon le Tueur de Rois. Au moment de repartir, Kaori émit le souhait de rester sur Vroengard.

Là, elle y avait rencontré Hayao, humain arrivé à l'âge de dix ans lorsque son dragon, Evergreen, avait éclot pour lui. Vrel était apparu dans la vie de Kaori à peu près à la même période et, deux ans plus tard, Layla pointait son nez sur l'île, où Sun avait éclot pour elle.

Les trois enfants avaient été inséparables pendant des années, tant sous la tutelle avertie d'Eragon que celle, beaucoup plus sévère, de Kogonara. Cette dernière ne les appelais d'ailleurs jamais par leurs noms : pour elle, Layla était Suzaku, le phénix ; Hayao Ryû, le dragon ; et Kaori Tora, le tigre.

Laissant ses larmes couler librement, Kaori leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Layla…

Au grand étonnement de tous, et alors qu'on prédisait que ce serait Kaori qui partirait la première, à cause de son indépendance et de sa soif d'aventure, c'était la blonde, qui s'était éloignée en premier. Pour ses trente ans, elle était repartie vivre à Fiore. Sans Sun. La brune, plus sensible que la moyenne, même pour les elfes, avait ressenti la douleur du dragon aussi doré que les cheveux de son Dragonnier, tandis que Hayao et elle se consolaient mutuellement du départ de leur amie. L'unique élément masculin de la bande avait trouvé un intérêt soudain en les femmes, à commencer par Kaori, qui avait repoussé ses avances.

Il s'était alors tourné vers les femmes de la Vallée de Palancar, dont il était originaire, et s'était rapidement trouvé une douce et tendre épouse qui lui avait donné un fils, Sasuke. Désespérée, Kaori était retournée voir son peuple, dans la forêt du Du Wenldenwarden. Elle y avait retrouvé Sendafael, et leur histoire avait repris là où il l'avait laissée.

Aux travers des villes végétales des elfes, si différentes des constructions de pierre que les nains et les humains affectionnaient, l'amour avait naquit entre Kaori et Sendafael.

De cet amour était né Linneä un an après le second fils de Hayao, Kagenawa. Le brun avait repris contact avec son amie brune pour lui proposer que leurs enfants se connaissent, étant d'un âge proche.

Mais cela avait pris encore cinq ans pour que Layla revienne, tenant dans ses bras le corps frêle d'une fille âgée de six ans à peine, et un mari portant sur ses épaules un bambin souriant.

Kaori planta résolument ses ongles dans ses paumes, savourant cette douleur qui la tirait agréablement de ses souvenirs doux-amers.

Car, en quatre ans de vie ensemble, le fossé entre les trois amis, autrefois aussi proche qu'ils pouvaient l'être, s'était creusé, approfondis, élargis. Avec moult souffrances et peines, la jeune elfe les avait vu leur amitié autrefois solide se délier aussi facilement que la mer déliait le ruban couleur de lis de cette si belle chanson elfique dont les paroles s'effaçaient à présent de son esprit, tant elle l'avait si peu entendue.

Layla était repartie vivre à Fiore, avec sa fille, son fils et son mari, suivi par Hayao, avec Matsuko, sa femme, une sorcière particulièrement douée.

Et Kaori s'était retrouvée seule. Voilà pourquoi elle avait gardé un profond ressentiment envers son frère et sœur de cœur : ils l'avaient abandonné.

Et les voilà qui revenaient comme des fleurs, la bouche en cœur, quémander son aide pour une mission suicide totalement impossible à réaliser, à Fiore qui plus est !

Kaori sortit de son sac, contre lequel elle s'était assis puis adossé sans s'en rendre compte, deux gemmes, l'une dorée comme le soleil et l'autre d'un vert pin magnifique.

L'inquiétude et la douleur des deux dragons, ayant perdu leur frère ou sœur d'âme par-delà les mondes, lui parvint par vagues, et elle entreprit, lentement, doucement, de les rassurer.

Elle dût cesser sa tâche, car le soleil se levait, pour la seconde fois. Elle était resté là deux jours et deux nuits. Il était temps de rentrer.

Frrr, frrr.

Le battement sourd des ailes de Vrel lui vrilla les oreilles et, lorsque le dragon blanc se posa à ses côtés, elle posa une main douce sur le flanc écailleux de son compagnon de toujours.

 _« Tu as raison_ , lui dit-t-elle doucement. _Mettre les enfants en lieu sûr et nous cacher est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais cela n'enlève rien à la douleur d'abandonner ma fille. »_

Le dragon voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle se détacha vivement de son esprit.

Layla et Hayao avaient abandonnés leurs dragons au portail de Dorù Areaba, pour se lancer dans une quête aussi dangereuse qu'idiote. Sun et Evergreen accompagnaient d'ailleurs Vrel. Ils se posèrent à côté d'eux. Leurs souffles ronflants inquiétèrent Kaori, qui les fixa un instant, avant de déclarer.

 _« Souhaitez-vous nous joindre à nous ?_

\- _Non,_ répondit Sun _. Nous allons retourner vers le désert du Hadarac, près des montagnes des Beors. Garde précieusement nos Elduranì, Kaori Svit-kona. Nous te les confions. »_

Les deux dragons décolèrent. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un point dans le ciel, Kaori monta sur Vrel, qui s'envola à son tour, vers la dense forêt qui avait vu naître le premier Eragon, le premier Dragonnier.

°.°.°

\- Je t'en prie ! Fais-le !

Les yeux bleus affrontèrent les yeux marron tandis que la supplique résonnait dans l'immense pièce.

\- S'il te plait !

Les prunelles, autrefois douces, de Kaori brillaient d'un éclat glacé, bien loin de leur chaleur passée. Jude, malgré qu'il ne l'avait connue que quelques temps, ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

De plus, le fait qu'elle soit venue ici, dans le Manoir Heartfilia, à Fiore, était exceptionnel : elle n'avait jamais emprunté le portail auparavant.

\- En es-tu sûre ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Il échangea un regard avec Yutaka, son ami de toujours, et Maître de la guilde nouvellement formée de Forgotten Stories.

Si les cheveux de Jude étaient encore d'un blond éclatant, tout comme sa moustache, ceux de Yutaka, en revanche… L'homme avait à peine plus de trente ans que ses cheveux grisonnaient déjà, bien que ses sombres prunelles brillaient d'un éclat vif sous les sourcils broussailleux. Une petite barbe tombait de sa mâchoire, et il la caressa pensivement alors que Kaori se tournait vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Je pense pouvoir les prendre en charge, déclara-t-il lentement.

Le regard de Kaori s'illumina.

\- Je ne te demande que de t'occuper de Kagenawa. Tu devras lui trouver un nouveau nom, une nouvelle histoire. Quant à Linneä… je veux seulement que tu la caches, du mieux que tu peux.

\- Mais… tenta d'intervenir Jude.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où elle est ! le coupa Kaori. Ce serait… beaucoup trop douloureux.

Yutaka hocha la tête.

\- Je le ferais, promit-t-il. Tu as ma parole.

°.°.°

Une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns. Ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux en amande, que Kaori savait de la même couleur bleue que les sien, ses oreilles pointues et sa grâce féline révélaient son appartenant elfique. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais Kaori se devait de les effacer. Sa fille était trop reconnaissable : ses traits exotiques étaient repérables à des kilomètres, et restaient facilement en mémoire.

La transformation lui prit quelques minutes : une phrase en ancien langage, puis observer les modifications sculpter un nouveau visage pour sa fille.

Ensuite, elle contempla Lucy. Les cheveux blonds de la petite fille étaient coupés au niveau de son épaule, et une mèche était attachée sur le côté de sa tête. Humaine, et à part le fait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Layla, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Humain également, ses cheveux foncés ne posaient aucun problème, de même que ses yeux bleus, hérités de sa mère.

Elle les laissa tels quels, avant de leur apposer un sort qui leur permettrait de se retrouver aisément lors que le temps viendra. Enfin, une simple bénédiction prononcée en langue ancienne leur offrira protection et bonne fortune.

°.°.°

L'énorme dragon rouge se posa lourdement au sol, et défia son homologue blanc du regard. Vrel ne tressaillit même pas, au contraire de Kaori, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard rubis la transpercer de part en part. Le Dragonnier assis sur le dragon la toisa.

\- Alors c'est toi, Kaori ? lança-t-il.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, avant de parvenir à reprendre contenance.

\- Alors c'est toi, Murthag ? lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Il sourit d'un air appréciateur.

\- En effet.

Il la détailla de bas en haut, et la laissa toucher son esprit pour saluer Thorn, tandis qu'elle l'autorisait à pénétrer dans le sien pour contacter Vrel.

\- Tu es la première elfe Dragonnier que je rencontre, déclara-t-il. J'imaginais ton esprit… différent. Et ton… physique, aussi.

\- Ne prends pas mon cas pour une généralité, souffla la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas une bonne image de mon peuple : je suis trop petite, pas assez belle. Trop… humaine.

Le regard du Dragonnier s'adoucit.

\- Tu es différente, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est le mot.

Les yeux sombres se vrillèrent dans les siens, bleus, et Kaori s'immobilisa.

\- Comme je te comprends, chuchota-t-il doucement, si bas qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Kaori entendit Vrel saluer Thorn.

Le dragon rouge étendit ses ailes.

\- Jamais personne n'a visité ma retraite, pas même Eragon. Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne diras à personne où elle se trouve ? Je ne tiens pas à être dérangé. Malgré le temps passé, mon nom n'a pas été oublié, et est toujours synonyme de haine…

\- Je te le promets, répondit la jeune femme en ancien langage. Je ne révèlerai à personne la position de ta retraite, sauf si tu me le demandes...

\- Si l'un de nous est en danger, tu le peux, dit l'homme.

\- … ou si l'un de nous est en danger. Mais, reprit-t-elle, il n'y a pas de dangers, si ?

Murthag eut un sourire étrange.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se cacher dans le Grand Nord. Moi-même qui y vis, n'ai pas encore percé tous ses secrets…

* * *

 _Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais me lancer dans les commentaires de fin, même si je sais que rares sont ceux qui les lisent... Remarque, il s'agit surtout de délires d'auteurs... Je m'excuse d'avance pour ces tissus d'âneries qui ponctuerons dorénavant mes histoires ! (même si vous pourrez désormais y trouver un lexique, ainsi que, parfois, des bonus, si je me décide à les écrire)._

* * *

 _Lucy : Pourquoi on ne parles pas de nous ? L'histoire est censé être sur Fairy Tail, non ?_

 _Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

 _Erza : On commente, tu voix, on commente._

 _Moi : Je m'en suis un peu aperçu, vois-tu ? Je ne suis pas encore devenue aveugle. Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est **comment** vous êtes sortis de votre œuvre originale, vous ?_

 _Saphira : « Bonne question. J'étais en train de chasser quand hop ! je me suis retrouvée là. »_

 _Moi : Oh non ! Moi qui pensais que ce genre de choses ne m'arriveraient jamais !_

 _Angela : Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de te méfier des lapins carnivores._

 _Moi : Hein ? Quels lapins carnivores ?_

 _Angela : Chut ! Et écris !_

 _Sur ce, elle prend ses aiguilles, une pelote de laine, et commence à tricoter. Je hoche la tête, puis retourne à mon ordi, jetant néanmoins des coups d'œil méfiants vers ma bibliothèque... Sait-on jamais. Lucy se tourne vers les lecteurs:_

 _Lucy : Bon, et si vous l'encouragiez un peu ? C'est vrai, quoi, elle ne peut rien faire si vous ne lui dites pas si vous aimez ou non ! Au fait, je serais avec qui, moi, dans ta fanfic ?_

 _Moi, sans me retourner : Tu le sauras en temps voulu !_

 _Angela, sans relever la tête : Tu seras en couple, ou tu ne le seras pas. Attention, notez bien que je ne dis pas avec qui, donc quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aurais prédit ! Admirez quelle sagesse est la mienne._

 _Moi : Elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait à Eragon, celle-là ? Bref, alors... Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est Lucy qui..._


	2. Arc I : Révélations, partie 1

_Hy everyone !_

 _Bon ben... je suis contente ! ^^ Deux avis positifs, je crois que pour un premier chapitre, ce sera ma moyenne. J'espère qu'elle augmentera dans le futur._

 _Je me dois de répondre:_

 **Aidoya: Arigatôôôô ! ^^ Ravie que ça t'ait plu.**

 **DL: Oùlà ! ^/^ Une vraie déferlante de compliments, ma parole ! Merci beaucoup. Elles étaient si terribles que ça, ces histoires ? En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu écrire quelque chose qui te plaise.**

 _Au fait, avant de lire, le début du premier chapitre est… bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Et puis, ça change radicalement avec le prologue, je trouve. Mais… advienne que pourra ! I hope you'll enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Je suis Kodokuna

Quelque part, dans Fiore, et plus précisément dans Magnolia, l'une des plus belles villes du pays, le destin du monde se jouait.

Il se jouait sur des faits très simples : le réveil quotidien d'une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds, endormie dans un lit à l'air très confortable. Le soleil chatouillait son visage de doux rayons, qui transperçaient ses paupières comme autant de lames écarlates.

°.°.°

POV Omniscient :

Grognant d'un air peu affable, la jeune fille attrape son oreiller, et le presse contre son visage. Elle hurle un bon coup, son cri étouffé par l'oreiller, avant de l'envoyer balader contre le mur opposé.

\- Rhaaaaaaaaaa ! feule la fille, agacée. J'ai _encore_ oublié de fermer les volets.

Puis, prise d'une suspicion soudaine, elle examine son logement avec minutie et une paranoïa justifiée : son abruti de coéquipier, Natsu, et son chat volant et parlant, Happy, ont pris la mauvaise habitude de venir squatter dès que l'envie le leur en prend.

Avec un soupir de contentement – aucun invité non-désiré ne s'est infiltré chez elle durant la nuit – elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Là, elle pousse un cri. Sa belle chevelure ! Elle la démêle en grommelant, avant de passer rapidement à la douche. Au moment où elle sort, cependant, des bruits suspects lui font dresser l'oreille…

\- NATSU ! rugit-t-elle en bondissant hors de la salle de bain, toujours en serviette, un coupe-ongle et une brosse en guises d'armes. COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE RÉPÉTER QUE TU N…

Elle s'interrompt soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

\- GREY ? s'écrie-t-elle. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Bonjour ! dit ledit Grey.

Mage de glace à la guilde de Fairy Tail, dont elle fait aussi parti, il a pris la sale habitude de se déshabiller tout le temps, sans même s'en rendre compte : c'est une routine prise lors de sa formation avec Oul, mage de glace elle aussi et désormais morte, qui prétendait qu'il fallait être le plus proche possible de son élément. Depuis, Grey ôte ses vêtements, surtout en présence de neige ou de glace.

C'est pourquoi il se tient là, en caleçon au milieu du salon de la blonde, nullement gêné de la presque-nudité de la jeune fille, à peine couverte d'une serviette, ou de la sienne.

Quoi que…

\- Hm... fit-t-il. Erza m'a envoyé voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien, gronde la propriétaire de l'appartement. Tu peux partir, s'il te plait ? Et par où tu es entré ?

\- Bah par la fenêtre. Et non, je ne partirais pas : elle m'a aussi demandé de te _ramener_ à la guilde… Lucy, tu pourrais te couvrir un peu, par hasard ? Non pas que ça me gêne, mais tu es en plein courant d'air, et tu risques d'attraper froid…

Elle le foudroie de ses beaux yeux chocolat, renifle d'un air méprisant, et retourne dans la salle de bain, prenant des habits au passage.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle autorise son visage à devenir rouge vif, la honte et la colère qu'il soit entré chez elle sans sa permission et qu'il l'ait vue en serviette bouillant sous ses joues, les teintant d'écarlate.

La jeune fille se précipite vers le lavabo pour refroidir son visage brûlant, avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Une fille de dix-sept ans, aux longs cheveux blonds retombant souplement sur les côtés de sa tête, à la peau pâle et sans défauts, et aux yeux chocolat lui rend son regard. Ses joues sont d'un doux rose, et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Lucy soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe encore sur elle ?

°.°.°

POV Lucy :

Le souvenir de cette matinée fait encore brûler mes pommettes J'ose à peine regarder Grey dans les yeux. Je suis à la fois en colère, gênée, et… toute excitée et amoureuse.

Merde alors ! Si ç'avait été Natsu, je me serais énervée un bon coup, lui aurait filé une droite, il aurait geint, je lui aurais crié dessus, et voilà ! Mais, avec Grey, c'est différent.

De un, parce qu'il ne squatte presque jamais sans raison,

De deux, parce que c'est Erza qui l'a envoyé,

De trois, parce que je suis amoureuse de lui.

\- Rhaaa ! je grogne. C'est pas vrai !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lucy ? me demande une voix familière.

\- Mirajane ! je m'écrie en relevant la tête. Rien de particulier. Juste, ça m'énerve vraiment de ne pas savoir _comment_ les gens trouvent toujours une façon d'entrer chez moi en ignorant la _porte_ ! Mais merde ! J'ai une porte, c'est pas pour les chiens !

La jolie Demon Soul aux cheveux blancs me sourit d'un air contrit, avant de m'assaillir de question :

\- Mais ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir que ce soit lui plutôt que Natsu ?

\- Mais, Mira, il m'a vue en serviette ! En _serviette_ ! Je croyais que c'était l'autre abruti, alors je suis sortie pour lui foutre une raclée et…

J'enfouis mon visage cramoisi dans mes mains.

\- KYYYAAAA ! s'écrie mon amie. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien… je marmonne.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien ! Et c'est ça, le problème !

\- Ah ! comprend-t-elle soudain. Tu crois que tu ne lui fais aucun effet, c'est ça ?

\- Mm...

Mirajane éclate de rire et, vexée, je la foudroie du regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me lance-t-elle en réponse, pas effrayée pour un sou – ce qui me vexe encore plus en passant – et elle me fait un clin d'œil : je sais rien qu'à la façon dont il te regarde que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me retourne vivement pour croiser les yeux gris-bleu de Grey fixés sur moi. Il détourne son regard une seconde trop tard, mais avant d'avoir pu voir le sourire léger qui prend place sur mes lèvres.

D'un seul coup, je suis beaucoup plus joyeuse. Comme c'est étrange !

Mirajane rit de nouveau.

\- Tu devrais faire une mission avec lui, rien que tous les deux, pour une fois ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? souris-je me levant et me dirigeant vers le tableau d'affichage. Hm… laquelle vais-je bien pouvoir prendre ?

Avec avoir écarté avec dédain les missions simples et sans intérêt, souvent mal payées – telles que chercher un chat perdu, ou aller cueillir des herbes rares dans la montagne pour un potager magique – mon regard accroche enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Un étrange sentiment d'urgence m'envahit, m'enjoignant à m'emparer de ce bout de papier. D'une main habile, je décoche l'annonce et la lit.

Puis, satisfaite, je trottine vers Mira et agite le papier devant ses yeux.

\- Je prends celle-là.

\- Ok ! s'écrie la blanche. Bonne chance !

\- Merci, Mira.

Je m'approche de Grey, lorsque je l'entends crier :

\- Et n'oublie pas de tout me raconter !

Je m'immobilise, et mes joues s'empourprent. Toute la guilde l'a entendue ! Désormais, je suis la cible de regards à la fois curieux et amusés, assez dérangeants, à vrai dire : j'ai toujours détesté être dévisagé de la sorte.

Néanmoins, je m'approche de Grey d'un pas conquérant, et lui fourre la mission sous le nez.

\- Salut ! je lui lance, l'air de rien.

Il me lance un regard étrange, à la fois gêné et agacé. Je lui souris, calme et amusée. Sur le chemin de la guilde, je l'ai littéralement trainé par l'oreille en lui faisant la leçon, et je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu.

\- Pourquoi je viendrai avec toi ? me lance-t-il après avoir, malgré tout, jeté un regard à l'imprimé.

\- Parce que je te le demande ? dis-je innocemment.

\- C'est ça, marmonne mon ami. Tout comme tu m'as ridiculisé devant tout Magnolia ?

Aïe ! Oh, et puis bon !

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder pour _ça_ ? Franchement, c'est une attitude de gamin, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Je soupire d'un air las, avant de lui tourner le dos, une expression résolue sur mon visage.

\- Bon, ben si c'est comme ça, je vais demander à Natsu !

Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que Grey me rattrape.

\- Mais non, souffle-t-il, je plaisante, voyons !

Je lui souris, victorieuse. Il grimace, dégouté de s'être fait avoir, mais heureux d'avoir perdu quand même : il n'allait tout de même pas laisser sa place à Natsu, hein ?

Ce petit jeu entre nous, et qui dure depuis plusieurs mois déjà, était tout d'abord amical, et une façon de taquiner l'autre sur telle ou telle chose, ou même de lui lancer des « cap ou pas cap », ou autres choses dans ce genre, mais s'est transformé, au fil des mois, en une drague intense. Nous nous tournons autour, sans cesser de nous asticoter, le premier qui cédera étant le perdant.

Bien sûr, la guilde ne perd pas une miette de cet échange, et Mira en est une observatrice si passionnée qu'elle a faillis manquer le rapprochement ambigu entre Natsu et Lisana. Je dis bien faillis, car cela ne l'a pas empêché de se faire des films sur nous quatre, s'imaginant tante ou marraine d'enfants à la chevelure rose ou blonde, ou même blanche ou brune.

\- Quand partons-nous ? m'interroge Grey.

\- Mm… je ne sais pas. Ce soir ou demain matin, sans doute. Je vais aller me renseigner à la gare. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, marmonne le mage de glace. Tu serais capable de te perdre.

°.°.°

Nous sommes dans le train pour Hargeon. Finalement, nous sommes partis le soir même, avec le train de vingt heures. Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'imprimé. La mission ne se déroule pas dans la ville même, mais dans une ferme des environs. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant comment de simples fermiers ont pu promettre une telle somme : 300 000 joyaux, pour une seule famille de fermiers, c'est beaucoup ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire : j'aurais, grâce à cela, de quoi payer mon loyer – 70 000 joyaux – pendant deux mois et, en plus, m'acheter une babiole. A moins que le reste ne parte dans mes économies, ou dans la nourriture, Natsu me dévalisant de façon quasi-quotidienne. Je verrais au moment venu.

Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil et, à mon réveil, nous sommes arrivés. Grey m'aide à descendre ma valise, et nous marchons à travers la ville, nous arrêtant pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner dans un restaurant.

Cela me fait du bien : je n'ai pas mangé depuis plus de douze heures, à présent, mon sommeil m'ayant fait rater le service du train et ne m'étant pas réveillé du voyage pour aller me chercher un sandwiche.

Ensuite, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la cité portuaire que Natsu a un jour détruite – je suis d'ailleurs contente de voir qu'elle est encore plus belle qu'avant, reconstruite avec un soin et une attention tout particuliers – et nous asseyons quelques heures sur la banquette bringuebalante d'une voiture à cheval dont le conducteur a accepté de nous dépanner. Il nous dépose devant une jolie ferme, que je détaille longuement avec de toquer à la porte d'un geste autoritaire, Grey restant en retrait derrière moi.

N'obtenant pas de réponse – les fermiers doivent être aux champs – nous faisons le tour. Personne. Soupirant, je me retourne vers Grey, qui a la feuille.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bien ici ?

\- Oui ! râle mon coéquipier en sortant le papier de sa poche. Je…

\- Oh ! nous interrompt une voix. Vous êtes les mages pour la mission ?

Je me retourne d'un bond, pour croiser le regard cramoisi d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux châtains. Sa tête est abritée du soleil par un chapeau. Souriante, elle est plutôt jolie. Je jette un regard vers mon compagnon, et me rassure en voyant son regard sérieux, quoique posé sur elle d'une façon intéressée.

\- Exactement ! Nous venons de Fairy Tail ! je souris en lui montrant mon tatouage.

Elle m'adresse un sourire étincelant. Ses yeux me détaillent de haut en bas avec insistance, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en trouver gênée. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine d'un geste protecteur, et elle sourit d'un air amusé, avant de tendre la main vers moi.

\- Je suis Nagatsuki, enchantée.

\- Lucy, je souffle en serrant sa main.

Sa poigne est plutôt ferme, et je sens dans sa paume les cals de ceux qui sont habitués à trimer toute la journée avec des outils parfois lourds. Elle m'attire contre elle pour une brève étreinte. Elle sent les chevaux et le foin frais. Elle répète les mêmes gestes avec Grey, quoique plus rapides et moins… amicaux, d'une certaine façon.

Elle nous offre l'hospitalité, déposant devant nous des verres de jus de pomme fait maison et des parts d'une tarte sortant à peine du four, avant de nous expliquer un peu plus en profondeur ce qu'elle attend de nous.

\- La mission en elle-même ne se déroule pas ici, dit-t-elle. Nous, fermiers des environs, nous sommes cotisés pour aider un vieux couple en difficulté : leur ferme est située assez profondément dans la forêt voisine et, depuis quelques temps, d'étranges créatures s'approchent, la nuit, et ravagent les environs, quoique sans toucher aux champs. Une fois, ils se sont tant approchés qu'ils ont terrorisé les bêtes, qu'ils avaient parqués dans un enclos près de la maison pour les protéger, étant donné qu'ils n'osent pas aller trop près, bizarrement. On a mis des jours à les retrouver, et une vache manque toujours à l'appel.

Je hoche la tête, et imite Nagatsuki lorsqu'elle se lève.

\- Suivez-moi, nous enjoint-t-elle. Je vais vous montrer la ferme.

Grey finit d'engloutir sa tarte, puis vide son verre d'un trait, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, lançant un retentissant.

\- Nous voilà !

°.°.°

Nous marchons dans la forêt depuis une heure, maintenant, et je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. Je n'arrête pas de chuter, et Grey a finalement pris ma valise, mais cela n'empêche pas mes chutes. J'en ai assez ! Ce foutu sentiment d'urgence – qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur l'annonce à la guilde – me pousse à aller plus vite, à courir presque, et m'assure que les réponses que je cherche sont au bout du chemin. Mais quelles réponses ? Et pourquoi me presser ? Je ne comprends pas.

De plus, des choses étranges se produisent, avec ma vue, mon ouïe, mon odorat ou mon toucher : à certains moments, j'ai l'impression de voir à des kilomètres, de sentir l'odeur de Nagatsuki alors qu'elle se trouve à plus de cinq mètres de moi, d'entendre les battements du cœur de Grey, ou encore de sentir la moindre branche, la moindre aspérité du sol, sous mes bottes – en un mot, mes perceptions sont accrues – et à d'autres que tout devient flou : je suis aveugle et sourde, incapable de ressentir ce qui m'entoure – en un mot, mes sens se font la malle – et c'est super bizarre !

Soudain, mon nez entre en contact assez violent avec le dos de Grey, et je bondis en arrière en gémissant.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Il se tourne vers moi, à la fois amusé et agacé.

\- Parce qu'on est arrivés, idiote ! me lance-t-il.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante quelques injures, avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ce qu'il y a par-dessus son épaule.

Je vois des champs, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals, qui s'étendent dans ce qui me semble être une gigantesque clairière.

\- Arrivés ? j'ironise. Je n'en ai pas tant l'impression que ça !

\- Si, me sourit Nagatsuki en se retournant vers moi. La ferme est derrière le bosquet.

Elle nous y mène en quelques secondes de marche supplémentaires, et se met à courir sur les derniers mètres.

\- Hajime ! Misa ! Les mages sont là !

Une femme sort de la maison. Ses longs cheveux bruns, parsemés de fils argentés, sont noués en un chignon lâche. Ses yeux gris brillent d'un air de défi, elle se tient droite et fière devant nous, nous serrant la main avec respect et amicalité.

\- Bienvenue, venez, entrez, nous intime-t-elle. Il est encore tôt.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame, je souffle en passant devant elle.

Si l'extérieur de la maison, fait de simples pierres blanches, parait plutôt pauvre, ce n'est pas le cas de l'intérieur. Fait dans de chauds tons de brun ou de crème, il est confortable sans être luxueux et, si je vois bien que ces gens ne roulent pas sur l'or, je devine que leur passé a connu mieux que ça. Sans doute d'anciens commerçants, ou même enfants de commerçants assez aisés pour leur offrir ceci.

\- Pas de « madame » avec moi, jeune fille, s'écrie Misa en rentrant à son tour, suivant Nagatsuki, appelles-moi Misa, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Misa ! je souris.

Elle est simple et directe. Je l'apprécie.

\- Quels sont vos noms, mes chéris ? nous demande la femme.

\- Je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster, déclare mon coéquipier.

\- Et moi, c'est Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

De surprise, la vieille lâche le magazine qu'elle rangeait, et lève un regard alarmé sur moi. Je tressaille. L'instant n'a duré qu'une seconde, et je ne sais pas si les autres s'en sont aperçus mais, l'espace d'un moment, j'ai cru voir des clés étinceler dans sa manche. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Oh, s'écrie-t-elle. J'ai entendu parler de toi ! L'une de mes filles adore les magazines people, ou ceux parlant de mages. On retrouve souvent des articles parlant de la Lucy de Fairy Tail.

\- Vraiment ? je fais, étonnée.

Aucun reporter ne m'a jamais prodigué d'attention, et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! De guerre lasse, j'ai finis par abandonner, et par éviter la guilde les jours où je savais que nous aurions une visite. J'ai cherché à protéger ma vie et mon intimité un maximum. Il semble que je n'ai pas été assez prudente.

\- Oui. Il t'a même été réservé une page de couverture, une fois !

\- Et mer…credi ! je jure tout bas.

 _« Les jurons ne sont pas adaptés à une jeune fille. »_

Voilà ce que me répétait sans cesse ma nourrice. Ma gorge se serre, et un souvenir, quoique flou, me revient.

Une femme, aux longs cheveux auburn toujours noués en chignon, s'occupait alors de moi. N'ayant jamais connu mes grands-parents, je l'appelais Oba-chan. Je surnommais son mari Oji-chan. Jamais je ne les ai jamais appelés par leurs prénoms, jamais. Et, de toute façon, je ne les connaissais pas.

Un silence lourd et gêné prend place dans la salle, seulement entrecoupé par les sons de la porcelaine alors que nous dégustons le délicieux thé glacé préparé par Misa.

Le son d'une porte claquant nous fait tous sursauter, brisant le silence d'une façon retentissante.

\- Maman ? On est rentrés !

\- Ah ! s'écria la vieille femme, visiblement soulagée. Kodokuna, Hajime ! Enfin !

Un vieil homme fait son apparition dans la pièce. Il tient à la main une paire de bottes boueuses enveloppées dans un sac plastique, et des cannes à pêche reposent sur son épaule.

Misa fronce les sourcils.

\- Chéri, on avait dit que le matériel de pêche devait aller dans la cabane au fond du jardin, avec les autres outils !

\- La porte ne s'ouvre plus. Les monstres l'ont enfoncée, et elle est bloquée, fait une voix féminine.

Une jeune fille apparaît dans notre champ de vision. En plus d'un lourd panier, qu'elle tient d'une seule main, calé contre sa hanche, et porte elle aussi ses bottes, fourrées à la hâte dans un sac.

Misa hoche la tête, et soupire profondément.

\- Je vois. Ils auront causé bien des dégâts. Allez poser vos affaires dans la cour, que je puisse vous présenter nos invités.

\- Oui m'man !

Ils ressortent, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. La fille ne prend même pas le temps de nous saluer qu'elle monte directement à l'étage. Son père, lui, est plus poli et nous souhaite le bonjour, s'excusant à la place de sa fille pour son manque de politesse : elle est mal à l'aise en présence d'inconnus.

Nous entamons la conversation, l'homme, du nom de Hajime, nous pose les questions usuelles et se présente à son tour.

De nouveau, ces sentiments d'urgence et de déjà-vu me reprennent à la gorge, douloureux. Je me raidis, dans l'attente de ce flash de souvenirs qui, je le sais, ne vas pas tarder.

Mais Kodokuna redescend au même moment, brisant ainsi ma concentration, et me faisant perdre le fil de ma pensée.

Elle a troqué ses habits de pêche poussiéreux pour une robe blanche en lin légère. Ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude sublime, et ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés descendent dans son dos avec une grâce certaine.

Elle nous contemple, l'air timide et mal à l'aise, avant de rougir, et de baisser la tête. Elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi, sans un mot. Misa la sert d'un verre de lait, qu'elle boit, toujours silencieuse.

Ce même silence gêné est retombé dans la pièce comme une couverture rêche en hiver : elle pique un peu, gratte beaucoup mais, en fin de compte, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit.

Comme ici. Le besoin de se taire est flagrant, malgré l'inconfort qu'il convoque.

Finalement, Kodokuna se lève, et prend la parole.

\- Ce silence est lourd, et je n'aime pas le silence, déclare-t-elle. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai l'occuper.

\- Non, vas-y, je souris.

Grey se contente de hocher la tête. La jeune fille se tourne vers nous.

\- Mon nom est Kodokuna, dite la « Solitaire », car j'avance seule face aux troubles du destin. Mon vécu oublié, mes souvenirs, mes espoirs, mes rêves perdus, dans les méandres de la destinée. Elle a décidé de me séparer des miens et de faire de moi une orpheline. Par ses caprices, j'ai été recueillie ici, j'y ai grandis, et y ai développé mes perceptions. Seule je vis, et seule je suis. Oubliée de tous, isolée et ignorée, je me tiens droite, les yeux plantés dans ceux, éclatant de milles et unes couleurs, de la Vie, celle qui m'a mis au monde et qui, un jour, décidera de mon trépas…

Sur ce, elle part, et le son vibrant de la porte d'entrée qui se referme vibre dans mes os de manière si douloureuse que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je me lève à mon tour, d'un bond, et m'élance à sa suite, ignorant l'appel de Grey et de Nagatsuki.

Je la découvre, debout sous le soleil brûlant, qui se reflète à l'infini dans ses boucles brunes. Elle est grande, bien plus grande que moi, je le découvre à présent. Son visage sans âge aux traits doux aux pommettes hautes et aux grands yeux émeraude arrondis est illuminé par les rayons du soleil vers lequel elle l'oriente. L'astre nimbe son corps aux courbes pleines et très féminines d'une aura dorée qui me rappelle celles des dieux d'antan, représentés par de magnifiques dorures dans les livres ancien. Je contemple ses lourdes boucles chocolat, illuminées de roux et de doré, éclats riches rehaussant encore la beauté de la jeune fille.

Elle semble luire d'une lumière intérieure si belle, si intense, que j'en suis toute éblouie.

\- Qui es-tu ? je murmure, soufflée.

Elle tourne vers moi son étrange regard.

\- Je l'ai dit. Je suis Kodokuna, se contente-t-elle de dire.

\- Je n'y crois pas, je réponds sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de me sourire, avant de se détourner.

\- Tu as raison, finit-t-elle par lâcher au bout d'un long moment. Je ne suis pas que ça.

°.°.°

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous dînons tranquillement, lorsque Nagatsuki pousse soudain un cri en voyant l'heure.

\- Oh non ! Il est déjà si tard ? se lamente-t-elle.

Je lui adresse un regard surpris, tandis que Misa pince les lèvres en regardant, à son tour, l'horloge.

\- Mince, fait-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Nagatsuki, nous t'abriterons pour la nuit.

\- Merci, soupire la jeune femme aux yeux carmin, l'air désolé. Je suis contrite, vraiment… je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je ne voulais pas vous importuner plus…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassure Hajime. Depuis que les enfants sont partis, nous avons pleins de chambres libres, assez pour une dizaine d'invités ! Et puis, ça fait du bien d'avoir du monde à la maison.

Il désigne d'un geste de la main grande table à peine occupée malgré que nous sommes six : il reste encore six autres places libres. C'est sûr qu'à être que deux ou trois autour de cette table, on doit se sentir bien seul…

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'enfants ? je demande.

\- Oh, pas tant que ça… sourit Misa.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Elle a passé son temps à pouponner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus en faire ! soupire Hajime sur un ton dramatique.

Nous éclatons de rire.

\- Avoues que ce n'était pas pour te déplaire ! le taquine sa compagne. C'est toi qui en voulais le plus !

\- Hm… rougit le vieil homme, l'air gêné d'avoir à avouer qu'il avait apprécié de changer les couches et de nourrir une meute entière de braillards.

Après un succulent ragout, Misa sert, en dessert, une délicieuse tarte au chocolat, qui disparait prestement. Le repas terminé, je me laisse aller sur mon siège, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Hm, je commente. C'était délicieux, Misa. Merci pour ce repas.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit la femme. Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais fait un agneau de sept heures, mais…

Elle fait un signe de fatalité.

\- Je n'avais pas ce temps. Je fais cuire la viande plus longtemps que ça, et la préparer avant…

Elle soupire, et nous sourions tous.

\- Puis-je raconter une histoire ? s'enquit Kodokuna.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit sa mère, pas besoin de demander.

La jeune fille se tient très droite, l'air nerveuse. Mais elle se détend lorsqu'elle commence son histoire.

\- Il s'agit là des rares souvenirs qui remontent à ma vie d'avant, avant la ferme, avant même d'apparaître dans ce champ dans une gerbe de flammes bleues. Je tâcherais de vous le révéler du mieux que je peux, mes souvenirs effacés ne pouvant se rappeler entièrement à moi. Toutefois, je vais exhumer un trésor incomplet et méconnu de ce monde, l'histoire de Galbatorix le roi félon.

Elle ferme les yeux et, lorsqu'elle les rouvres, j'y retrouve un éclat doré, qui me semble irréel.

\- Les sables du temps, nul ne peut les arrêter. Les grains s'écoulent, les années passent, que nous le voulions ou non… et pourtant, les souvenirs restent. Ce que nous avons perdu se perpétue dans nos mémoires. Ce que vous allez entendre est imparfait et incomplet. Néanmoins, écoutez cette histoire, chérissez-la, car, sans vous, elle ne serait pas. Je vais exhumer pour vous ce trésor longtemps égaré, oublié, caché dans les brumes mystérieuses du passé…

Ses yeux brillent dans la semi-obscurité : elle a baissé la lumière à son minimum et, dans cet éclairage réduit, elle me parait exotique et sauvage. Son regard s'arrête sur mon visage, étincelant, tandis qu'elle reprend :

\- La Confrérie des Dragonniers. Elle existe depuis la nuit des temps. Protéger et surveiller les terres d'Alagaësia, grâce aux dragons et aux pouvoirs que ceux-ci leur conféraient, telle était la mission de ses membres. Durant des milliers d'années, ils s'en acquittèrent avec honneur. Leurs prouesses dans les batailles étaient sans équivalent, car chaque Dragonnier avait la force de dix soldats. Ils étaient immortels, ou presque : seul l'acier pouvait les transpercer ; seul le poison pouvait les terrasser. Ils se servaient de leur puissance pour accomplir le bien – et seulement le bien ; aussi, sous leur tutelle, des villes prospèrent s'érigèrent-elles. Tant que les Dragonniers assurèrent la paix, l'Alagaësia fut florissante. C'était un âge d'or. Les elfes était leurs alliés, et les nains leurs amis ; la richesse et la joie de vivre irradiaient des cités. Hélas, cela ne pouvait durer…

Kodokuna baissa les yeux avec tristesse.

\- Nul ennemi ne pouvait détruire la Confrérie, mais personne ne pouvait protéger les Dragonniers contre eux-mêmes. Or, lorsque la Confrérie était au faîte de sa puissance, il advint qu'un garçon, du nom de Galbatorix, naquit dans la province d'Inzilbêth, aujourd'hui disparue. A dix ans, on l'évalua, ainsi que le voulait la coutume, et on décela en lui un potentiel exceptionnel. Les Dragonniers l'acceptèrent comme l'un des leurs. Galbatorix subit l'entrainement, et montra des dons remarquables. Doué d'un esprit hors du commun, et d'un corps d'une force extraordinaire, il quitta rapidement les rangs des apprentis pour rejoindre ceux des Confrères. Certains jugèrent cette promotion brutale risquée ; las, le pouvoir avait érodé la modestie des Dragonniers : ils étaient devenus trop arrogants pour prendre compte des mises en garde. C'est ainsi qu'ils signèrent leur arrêt de mort. Donc, peu après que son entrainement fut terminé, Galbatorix partit pour un périple fort aventureux en compagnie de deux amis, à dos de dragon. Loin dans les terres septentrionales, ils s'aventurèrent, volant jour et nuit. Ils se hasardèrent profondément dans les territoires des Urgals – ces êtres à apparences humaine, mais possédant un cuir gris si épais qu'il est difficile de le trancher, de redoutables cornes, et dont certains sont si grands et si puissants qu'ils peuvent tuer un ours des montagnes à mains nues – car, présomptueux, ils pensaient que leurs pouvoirs suffiraient à les protéger. Là-bas, alors qu'ils se reposaient enfin sur une épaisse couche de glace qui ne fond jamais, même en été, ils furent pris dans une embuscade tendue par les Urgals. Les deux compagnons de Galbatorix furent massacrés. Cependant, malgré de graves blessures, Galbatorix réussit à mettre les monstres en déroute. Le malheur voulut qu'une flèche ennemie vînt se ficher dans le cœur de sa dragonne. Incapable de la guérir, Galbatorix la vit mourir dans ses bras. Ainsi furent plantées les graines de sa folie…

Elle reprend son souffle, et boit une longue gorgée d'eau. Pour une raison inexpliquée, je visualise chaque scène, chaque geste, avec un tel réalise que je viens à croire que c'est réel.

Mais c'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'un conte… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Seul, privé d'une grande partie de sa force, rendu presque fou de douleur par la perte de sa monture, Galbatorix erra comme une âme en peine dans un territoire désolé, appelant la mort. Mais la mort ne voulut pas de lui. Il eut beau se jeter sans crainte au-devant des monstres les plus redoutables, la mort ne voulut pas de lui. Les Urgals eux-mêmes s'enfuyaient à l'approche de cette manière de fantôme. C'est alors qu'il vint à l'esprit de Galbatorix que, peut-être, la Confrérie lui offrirait un autre dragon. Poussé par cette idée, il entreprit un voyage épuisant, à pied, à travers la Crête – cette chaîne de montagnes séparant la côte du continent, et réputée si dangereuse – qu'il avait survolé en un clin d'œil sur le dos de sa dragonne. Il lui fallut plusieurs mois pour la parcourir dans l'autre sens. Il pouvait chasser grâce à la magie mais, maintes fois, il emprunta des chemins où mêmes les animaux n'osaient pas se risquer. Tant et si bien que, lorsqu'il eut enfin franchit les montagnes, il était plus mort que vif. Un fermier, le trouvant évanoui dans la boue, prévint les Dragonniers. Ceux-ci emmenèrent leur confrère inconscient dans leur retraite. Là, Galbatorix dormit quatre jours, et son corps guérit : lorsqu'il se réveilla, il dissimula la fièvre qui faisait bouillir son esprit. Devant le conseil chargé de le juger, Galbatorix réclama un autre dragon. La véhémence de sa requête révéla sa démence. La conseil découvrit son vrai visage, et repoussa sa demande. Galbatorix était désespéré. Berné par son délire, il parvint à se persuader que sa dragonner était morte par la faute des Dragonniers. Nuit après nuit, il se convainquit de la véracité de son mensonge, et il mit au point une terrible vengeance…

Sa voix perd de son ampleur, ne devenant plus qu'un souffle hypnotisant. Pour une raison quelconque, le visage d'un homme, d'un âge avancé, au nez en bec d'aigle et à la longue barbe blanche, se dessine dans mon esprit.

\- Il trouva un Dragonnier compréhensif et, piquant sa sympathie, il inocula au malheureux le poison de sa folie. Il multiplia les démonstrations faussées : il recourut aux secrets de la magie noire qu'un Ombre – ces créatures faites d'esprit mauvais – lui avait enseignés au cours de ses errances ; à force, il sut enflammer l'esprit du Dragonnier contre les Anciens. Ensembles, ils attirèrent traîtreusement l'un d'eux dans un piège pour le tuer. Le crime accomplit, Galbatorix se retourna contre son complice, et l'abattit. Les Dragonniers le surprirent à ce moment-là, les mains pleines de sang. Un cri de rage tordit les lèvres de Galbatorix, qui s'enfuit dans la nuit. Sa folie le rendais si rusé qu'on ne le retrouva point. Pendant des années, Galbatorix se cacha dans les Terres Désertiques, tel un animal traqué. Nul n'oubliait ses atrocités, mais, le temps passant, on finit par abandonner les poursuites. Cependant, la mauvaise fortune frappa de nouveau : Galbatorix rencontra Morzan, un jeune Dragonnier de constitution solide, mais d'esprit fragile. Galbatorix le persuada de laisser une porte ouverte dans la cité d'Ilirea – que l'on appela Urû'baen durant tout le temps de son règne. Galbatorix s'y faufila, et vola un œuf de dragon. Son disciple et lui se cachèrent dans un endroit où les Dragonniers ne s'aventuraient jamais. Là, Morzan commença sont initiation aux forces maléfiques. Galbatorix lui enseigna des secrets interdits, qui n'auraient jamais dû être dévoilés. Là naquit et grandit le dragon noir de Galbatorix, nommé Shruikan. Lorsque Shruikan eut atteint sa taille d'adulte, et que Morzan eût terminé son apprentissage, Galbatorix se révéla au monde, Morzan à ses côtés. Ensembles, ils combattirent tous les Dragonniers qu'ils croisaient. A chaque fois qu'ils en tuaient un, leurs forces grandissaient. Douze Confrères se rallièrent à Galbatorix, mus par le goût du pouvoir et du ressentiment. Avec Morzan, ils devinrent les Treize Parjures. Les Dragonniers survivants, déconcertés par cette alliance, succombèrent à l'assaut des traîtres. Les elfes, à leur tour, livrèrent un combat acharné à Galbatorix ; mais, dépassés, ils furent contraints de se replier sur leurs terres secrètes, d'où ils ne ressortirent plus jamais. Seul Vrael, le chef des Dragonniers, sut résister à Galbatorix et aux Parjures. Homme d'expérience, âgé et sage, il lutta pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, et empêcha ses ennemis de mettre la main sur les derniers dragons. Au cours de l'ultime bataille, devant les portes de Dorù Areaba, Vrael vainquit Galbatorix, mais il répugna à l'achever. Mal lui en prit : Galbatorix profita de son hésitation pour lui porter un coup violent sur le côté. Grièvement blessé, Vrael se réfugia dans la montagne d'Utgard, où il espérait reprendre des forces. Il n'en eut pas le loisir. Galbatorix le retrouva, le défia, et le blessa à l'entrejambe. Grâce à cette fourberie, il put dominer Vrael, et le décapita d'un coup d'épée. Alors, un flot de puissance coula dans les veines de Galbatorix, qui se proclama maître et seigneur de toute l'Alagaësia. Son règne avait commencé. Il dura cent ans, jusqu'au jour, dans la montagne – cette même montagne où il avait perdu sa dragonne et la raison, et qu'il craignait plus qu'autre chose – un jeune garçon, fermier de son état, du nom d'Eragon trouva une pierre. Cette pierre n'était autre qu'un œuf de dragon, qui éclosît pour lui. Lui et la dragonne Saphira, à travers maintes aventures que je ne conterai pas ce soir, joignirent les Vardens, les uniques rebelles qui défiaient ouvertement Galbatorix. Le jeune Dragonnier améliora son art du combat, apprit tous des arcanes de la magie et, le jour venu, tua le traître non avec l'épée qu'il s'était lui-même forgé, mais de ses souvenirs, et de ceux de l'Alagaësia toute entière.

Elle s'interrompt. S'accorde un sourire.

\- Ainsi prit fin le règne du terrible tyran.

L'histoire terminée, des frissons parcourent mon dos à un rythme exagéré. Mes yeux, noisette, sont plantés dans ceux, verts, de la jeune fille qui me fixe de son air tranquille et impassible. Une nouvelle fois, je lui demande :

\- Qui es-tu ?

Et une nouvelle fois, elle me répond, ses yeux me mettant au défi de la démentir :

\- Je suis Kodokuna.

°.°.°

La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment déjà, que Misa nous invite à nous lever.

\- Le, ou plutôt les monstres, parce qu'ils sont plusieurs, attaquent à cette heure-ci, déclare-t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Vingt-et-une heures trente.

Un rugissement, à l'extérieur, nous fait frémir. Nagatsuki pousse un cri.

\- Oh mon dieu ! murmure-t-elle, une main plaquée sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Je jette un court regard à Grey, qui me le rend bien. Aucun de nous ne panique, et nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme aux yeux carmin nous retient.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'affronter de face ? s'étrangle-t-elle.

\- Si, pourquoi ? fait Grey, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il se débarrasse de son manteau d'un souple mouvement d'épaules que je commence à bien connaître, faisant hoqueter la pauvre fille. Un coup d'œil derrière moi m'informe que ses joues ont pris la couleur de ses yeux. Misa et Hajime ont l'air inquiets et étonnés. Kodokuna ne semble rien de tout cela : elle est calme et assurée, ses yeux verts étincelants fixant notre dos. J'en sens la brûlure sur mes omoplates.

\- C'est parti, je feule.

Nous bondissons au-dehors et, en un éclair, j'analyse la situation. Si, pour le moment, il n'y a qu'un monstre qui s'est avancé à découvert, je perçois la présence de ses alliés, terrés dans la forêt. Je me raidis, tandis que j'affronte les yeux bleus et sans pupille du monstre.

La tête de celui-ci ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'un dragon de Komodo. Son corps est semblable à celui d'une hyène, à la différence près qu'il doit être deux à trois fois plus gros, tandis qu'une énorme queue de lézard lui sert de balancier. Il marche sur deux imposantes pattes postérieures en forme de pattes d'oiseaux, ses membres antérieurs ayant l'air de deux longs bras de singes, possédant en lieu et places des doigts de terrifiantes griffes. De ses mâchoires ouvertes et dégoulinantes de bave saillent deux crocs gigantesques. Une crête de plumes sur sa tête et son cou termine l'affreux tableau.

Il y a de quoi donner des cauchemars au pire guerrier sanguinaire de la Terre toute entière.

Je tressaille, reconnaissant soudain l'animal pour l'avoir déjà vu dans un livre, qu'Erza m'a offert Noël dernier. J'essaie de prévenir Grey, mais c'est trop tard : il s'est déjà attaqué au monstre, utilisant son bazooka de glace pour le détruire.

Mais les pics de glace ne lui font rien et, si Grey est à la fois étonné et furieux, je le suis encore plus : théoriquement, ces monstres craignent la glace et l'eau comme la peste, étant donné qu'ils vivent dans le désert, se nourrissant d'à peu près tout ce qu'ils trouvent, et ne s'approchant jamais des rares points d'eau, leur évitant ainsi le contact avec l'homme. Une sensation bizarre me prend, comme si quelque chose se frotte à la partie la plus intime de moi-même.

 _« L'eau… »_

Je sursaute. Voilà que j'entends des voix, maintenant ! La sensation reprend.

 _« Ce n'est pas « des voix »_ , s'offusque la voix. _C'est moi ! »_

\- Kodokuna ? je souffle, hésitante.

 _« Nan, le pape ! Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, banane ! Ton coéquipier est trop occupé pour ça. Je vais te dire ce que les monstres craignent : l'eau. J'ai vu que tu avais la Clé du Verseau. L'abreuvoir est plein. Utilise-le pour invoquer ton esprit. »_

\- D'accord ! je m'écrie, m'attirant un regard surpris de mon coéquipier.

Cet instant d'inattention lui est fatal : d'un coup de patte monstrueuse, le monstre le projette à dix mètres de là. Je pousse un cri perçant, et je vois le monstre tressaillir, tournant vers moi sa tête hideuse.

 _« Vite !_ m'enjoint Kodokuna. _Et tu peux penser, je t'entendrais. Mais dépêches-toi ! »_

Ayant décrété que je ne représente pas une menace, le monstre s'approche de Grey, levant une griffe pour l'achever. Le mage de glace reste à terre, trop groggy pour bouger.

Sans réfléchir, je me saisis de mon fouet, tout en courant vers l'auge, et frappe le dur cuir de l'animal.

\- Hé mon gros ! Par là ! P'tite tête ! Allez, viens !

Un grognement sourd sort des babines retroussées. Je frémis, et plante résolument ma Clé dans l'eau de l'auge.

\- Ouvres-toi, porte du Palais du Verseau ! Viens à moi, Aquarius !

Dans une gerbe d'eau, la belle sirène apparaît. Je suis à la fois heureuse et contrariée de la voir : heureuse parce qu'elle va nous sauver la mise ; contrariée parce qu'elle va _encore_ me faire une remarque sur le fait que je n'ai _toujours pas_ de petit-copain. Ҫa me gonfle. Je frémis en sentant la _sensation_ annoncer le retour de Kodokuna.

 _« Hé,_ lance celle-ci, fouillant dans mes souvenirs, _elle n'a pas l'air très commode._

\- _Non,_ je confirme. _Et sors de là, tu veux ?_

\- _… Allez, juste un petit peu ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux bavarder avec quelqu'un mentalement !_

\- _J'ai dit non ! Et, en plus, j'ai une impression super bizarre !_ je m'écrie en frissonnant.

\- _Ah. C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas : juste, nos deux esprits sont en contact étroit. C'est toujours étrange quand tu n'y es pas habitué._

\- _Tu es plus bavarde pas échanges mentaux,_ je note.

\- _… Une dernière chose._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Ne parle de ça à personne. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un apprenne l'existence de mes pouvoirs._

\- _Mais… »_

Elle est déjà partie.

Je frémis, et foudroie Aquarius du regard ce qui, pour une fois, lui ferme le clapet. Je m'aperçois que je suis plus en colère que je ne devrais l'être, et lui adresse un regard d'excuse, tout en demandant, prenant garde à ce que rien dans ma voix ne laisse filtrer ma contrariété subite :

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de _ça_ s'il te plait ?

\- Tsss ! siffle Aquarius. Pour qui tu te prends ?

\- Pour ton invocatrice ! Dépêches-toi, s'il te plait, je n'ai vraiment aucune patience ce soir !

La sirène sourit.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu.

RAAAAAH ! Je le savais ! Elle le fait exprès, juste pour m'énerver ! Grrr…. !

D'un seul jet, elle pulvérise le monstre. Elle sourit d'un air supérieur, et je pousse un cri.

\- Derrière nous !

J'ai tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière que les griffes d'un des trois monstres qui nous font face. Je dégaine mon fleuve étoilé et, avec un grondement féroce, immobilise deux des montres, tandis qu'Aquarius s'occupe du dernier. Des cris de fureurs m'indiquent que, derrière nous, Grey est aux prises avec au moins un monstre. Je gémis.

Ils sont trop nombreux !

 _« Mais non ! Attends, je vais t'aider._

\- _Comment ?_

\- _Je ne sais, ce serait trop long à expliquer…_

\- _…_

\- _A mon signal, tu tends ta paume droite, et tu cries : « Jierda ! », compris ?_

\- _Jierda ?_

\- _Exactement !_

\- _Trois…_

\- _Kodokuna…_

\- _Deux…_

\- _Je ne sais pas si…_

\- _Un ! Maintenant, Lucy ! »_

Je décide de lui faire confiance. Je tends ma main droite, paume ouverte, et je crie sans trop de conviction :

\- Jierda !

Une vague de… _quelque chose_ se propage dans mon corps à travers mon esprit et provenant de celui de Kodokuna, et j'entends des craquements sinistres. Je hoquette en voyant les monstres s'effondrer, visiblement morts.

\- Que…

 _« Bravo. Tu leur as brisé le cou._

\- _Moi ?_

\- _Oui. »_

Je contemple les monstres, effarée. Comment un seul mot a-t-il pu… ?

 _« L'Ancien Langage est la véritable nature des choses. Elles lui obéissent._

\- _… C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ?_

\- _C'est moi à travers toi. Je me suis servie de ton corps comme d'une flèche, tandis que j'étais l'arc._

\- _… je vois…_

\- _Non, tu ne vois pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la véritable nature de ce qui t'entourent._

\- _Alors apprends-moi !_

\- _Non._

\- _Que…_

\- _Je ne peux pas t'apprendre, Lucy, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Moi-même, j'ignore d'où me viennent ces connaissances. Tant que je ne saurais pas, je ne révèlerais pas ces pouvoirs au monde. Jamais. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si je faisais une erreur, même inconsciente. Et j'ai peur. »_

Elle se retire, me laissant frissonnante. De son côté, Aquarius en a terminé avec son monstre, et est allé aider Grey. Je souris en regardant les cadavres trempés des cinq monstres abattus.

\- Eh bien ! Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul ! je m'écrie, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu t'es débarrassée de deux monstres toute seule Lucy ? me lance Aquarius, moqueuse. C'est bien, tu progresse. Deviens un peu plus forte, trouves-toi un petit-copain, et alors j'essaierais de ne plus me moquer de toi, raille-t-elle.

Je ne réponds que par un grognement, très malpoli. Grey me fixe d'un air interdit. Je congédie Aquarius, et aboie :

\- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Il s'empourpre, gêné.

\- Oui… je… Non ! Je veux dire…

Je hausse les épaules, détachée. Du moins extérieurement car, à l'intérieur, mon cœur danse la sarabande, et un chœur de tigres rugit dans ma poitrine : Grey a rougit !

Je muselle fermement les tigres, je force mon cœur à ôter son tutu, et affronte le regard de Grey.

\- Pas grave. Il faut faire brûler les monstres…

« _Brisingr._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Entasse les monstres en un gros tas, et prononce « brisingr » ! Je referais la même technique que tout à l'heure._

\- _…Ok. »_

Je me plante devant un monstre, et prononce distinctement :

\- Brisingr !

L'être s'enflamme. Je bondis en arrière en glapissant de surprise. Les flammes sont hautes, claires et chaudes. Comme pour un feu de joie. Mais l'odeur de chair dément tout de suite cette idée, et je grimace en me pinçant le nez.

\- Pouah !

\- Co-comment t'as fait ? s'écrie mon coéquipier.

\- Plus tard, je souffle. Je vais m'occuper des autres.

Je me dirige vers les deux monstres effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre : ceux que j'ai tués.

\- Brisingr !

De nouveau, des flammes.

Je m'approche d'un quatrième, lorsque j'entends :

 _« Attends !_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je… je commence à fatiguer. Je peux puiser en toi ?_

\- _Que vas-tu puiser ?_ je m'inquiète.

\- _Juste de l'énergie… j'en fournirai mais… moins._

\- _D'accord. »_

\- Brisingr ! je crie.

Je vacille, curieusement fatiguée.

Plus qu'un, allez ! Je crie une dernière fois ce mot si puissant, puis m'effondre.

\- Lucy !

Et c'est le noir.

* * *

 _Lexique :_

 _Jierda = (se) casser ou (se) briser_

 _Brisingr = feu_

* * *

 _Moi : Cool ! Enfin terminé_ et _corrigé et…_

 _Lucy : « je force mon cœur à ôter son tutu »… Dites-moi que je rêve !_

 _Grey : Désolé Lucy…_

 _Mais non._

 _Il pose sa main sur son épaule dans un geste compatissant._

 _Angela : Poses-tu une question existentielle, petite Lucy ? Car tu peux rêver et_ rêver _…_

 _Nous fronçons les sourcils, intrigués._

 _Angela : N'est-pas un rêve que la réalité ? Chacun de nous à une perception différente, et chacun entend, vois et ressent ce qu'il veut. Un peu comme dans un rêve, il façonne son univers selon son désir, et peut choisir d'en sortir en se coupant du monde, ou simplement en changeant de sujet ou en partant._

 _Elle nous sourit doucement, se tourne vers la cheminé au feu ronflant, au-dessus duquel bout gentiment un liquide ambré dans une petite marmite._

 _Angela : Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Si on ferme les yeux, notre perception du monde change, non ? Dans ce cas, si nous pouvons modifier ce que nous ressentons à notre guise, notre esprit n'est-il pas maître de la réalité ? Et qu'elle est cette réalité ? Contrôlée par tous et par personne, pouvons-nous toujours y croire ?_

 _Elle remue la marmite avec une louché exagérément grosse, avant de nous dire :_

 _Angela : Je vais vous demander de me laisser, à présent. Mon breuvage de fleur de lune arrive à ébullition, je dois dès à présent le surveiller attentivement._

 _Elle nous tourne résolument le dos, le front plissé de concentration. Un miaulement strident lui fait lever une main pour caresser amicalement un énorme matou._

 _Moi : Bonjour Solembum._

 _Il ronronne, et fixe un point derrière Lucy avec insistance._

 _Soluembum : « Je crains que votre ami ne soit perdu… »_

 _Surprises, Lucy et moi nous tournons vers un Natsu aux yeux exorbités, l'air de ne pas comprendre à la fois ce qu'il fait là, et les paroles d'Angela. Je gémis, agacé._

 _Moi, me tournant vers les lecteurs : Quelqu'un peut lui expliquer ? Avec des mots simples, si possible. Moi, je retourne terminer le second chapitre._


	3. Arc I : Révélations, partie 2

_Hello mina-san ! Je suis parvenue à tenir mon rythme ! Deux semaines tout pile, et je suis même parvenue à boucler la fin de l'arc ! Bah oui, je prends de l'avance. Je réponds rapidement à la review de DL pour le chapitre 1 :_

 ** _Terrible comment ? C'était les intrigues qui n'allaient pas, ou tout simplement la façon dont c'était écrit ?_**

 ** _J'adore ma Ko-chan. Je suis tellement fière d'elle, c'est mon petit bébé (bon, j'en fais peut-être un trop… - -'). Mais quand même ! *étoiles dans les yeux*_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup ! Je prends peut-être beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, mais je donne tout !_**

 ** _XD C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensembles. J'aime beaucoup le NaLu, aussi mais parfois, ça me désespère. C'est Natsu, bon sang ! NATSU ! La tête à flammes ! Le crétin ! Et puis, ça m'énerve, aussi : pourquoi c'est toujours Lucy qui se pâme pour lui mais qui se dit que non, il est trop enfantin, et tout et tout… franchement. - - '. Et puis, faut avouer que Grey est pas mal du tout. ^O^_**

 ** _Tu le voulais ! Eh bien le voilà ! Enjoy~ !_**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Brisingr

POV Lucy :

J'ouvre les yeux, puis les referme, aveuglée par la lumière.

\- Elle est réveillée, lance une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Grey.

Une main vient caresser tendrement mes cheveux.

\- Lucy…

La voix de mon coéquipier tremble. Cette fois, je parviens à garder les yeux ouverts. La lumière qui m'a aveuglée a disparu. Quelque chose de mouillé tombe sur ma joue. Une larme.

\- Grey ? je m'étonne.

\- Idiote ! lâche-t-il, et je peux entendre les trémolos dans sa voix. Tu m'as fait peur !

Il me serre contre lui. Quand il me relâche, il s'écarte un peu, et je peux mieux voir mon environnement. Je suis dans une chambre, joliment meublée et décorée avec goût. Trois portes. L'une donne sur le couloir, et une autre sur une salle de bain. Elles sont ouvertes. Quant à la troisième, étant fermée, je ne sais pas où elle mène.

Je me cale confortablement contre les oreillers, et contemple mon coéquipier qui, entre-temps, a effacé ses larmes. Je décide de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Les monstres ? je demande.

\- Détruit. Ils ont brûlés et, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait d'eux que du sable. Tu sais ce que c'était ?

\- Des Basilics du Désert. C'est étrange, ils n'existent que dans les zones très sèches, avec le moins d'eau possible : ils la craignent, et avec raison, car elle est leur plus grande faiblesse. Mais ils ont également peur du feu : en effet, leur corps est très sec, et brûle très facilement, comme tu as pu le voir.

Mon ami hoche la tête. Je porte une main à la mienne.

\- Que… m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu t'es évanouie, comme ça.

A mon tour, j'opine du chef. Mon estomac gargouille bruyamment, attirant l'attention du mage.

\- Eh ? On a mangé il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Je hausse les épaules, désabusée. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Kodokuna se tient dans l'embrasure, un plateau empli à ras bord de victuailles dans les mains.

\- Salut ! Je pensais que tu aurais faim.

Un grand sourire se peint sur mon visage.

\- Cool, je m'écrie et, à peine le plateau est-il posé sur mes genoux que je me jette sur la nourriture.

\- Doucement ! ris la jeune fermière. Tu vas t'étouffer.

Je ne lui accorde qu'une brève attention, le temps de la voir chiper un morceau de pain beurré.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai faim moi aussi, lâche-t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur.

Cet échange laisse Grey perplexe.

\- Tu me semblais très taciturne, en premier lieu, note-t-il.

Elle lui adresse un sourire rayonnant.

\- J'évite de trop parler avec des inconnus. Mais maintenant, vous faites partie de la famille.

Elle s'incline devant nous.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé mes parents.

\- De rien, répond ami, un peu surpris.

La jeune fille nous sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, les amoureux !

Ni lui, ni moi ne la détrompons. Je prends le temps d'avaler ma bouchée, pour le regarder avec amusement.

\- Amoureux, hein ? lance-t-il, l'air gêné.

Je lui renvoie mon plus beau sourire. Il rougit, et prend ma main.

\- Devrions-nous cesser de faire semblant ? je demande.

\- Peut-être, murmure-t-il, et il scelle nos lèvres.

Le baiser s'approfondit, se prolonge. Et, quand il prend finalement fin, je souris, tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Alors, je murmure, nous sommes ensemble, semblerait-il.

\- Il paraît, approuve Grey.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'embrasse, et nous forcés de virer le plateau, désormais vide, pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté de moi pour une longue séance de câlins.

°.°.°

POV Kodokuna

Je souris. Adossée contre la porte, je peux entendre leurs paroles. Mais mon sourire disparaît bien vite quand je vois Nagatsuki s'approcher de moi.

Pauvre, pauvre Nagatsuki…

\- Comment va Lucy ? me demande-t-elle.

Elle me détaille de ses yeux carmin, avec un intérêt tout particulier. J'ai mal rien que de penser à ce que je m'apprête à faire.

\- Nagatsuki… je commence. Je…

Je ne parviens plus à continuer. Les prunelles rouges semblent se vider de sentiments lorsqu'elle comprend ce que j'essaie de dire.

Elle baisse la tête.

\- Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… non ! Nagatsuki !

Je la rattrape par la main, et la serre contre moi. La jeune femme reste surprise.

\- Je… je commence, les joues rouges d'embarras et les yeux pleins de larmes, je ne peux pas penser à toi de cette façon. J'en suis tout simplement incapable ! Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras ma sœur… je suis désolée, Nagatsuki, je ne puis répondre à tes sentiments… Mais, par pitié, ne me rejette pas, je ne le supporterais pas !

Je n'ose pas affronter le regard étincelant de ma meilleure amie et sœur de cœur. J'ai appris, il y a quelques semaines, qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

J'ai honte de mon comportement, alors : lorsqu'elle m'a fait sa déclaration, j'ai fuis. Puis, je l'ai évité tout du long de ces dernières semaines, tâchant de calmer mon cœur palpitant et douloureux à l'avance du mal que j'allais lui faire.

\- Kodokuna ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Je lève mon visage ravagé par les larmes vers mon amie, tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Kodokuna…

Une douce main vient effacer mes larmes avec tendresse. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je saisis tout le déchirement et l'amour contenus dans ce simple geste.

La tendresse d'une amante.

De nouveau, je laisse couler mes larmes.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas… s'il te plait !

\- Kodokuna…

Un rire, léger, retentit. Elle prend mon visage en coupe pour l'observer, et le nettoie de mes larmes.

\- Quand nos rôles se sont-ils inversés ? Je devrais être celle qui a peur de te perdre, mais toi…

Elle s'interrompt. J'ose effleurer ses yeux du regard. Ils sont emplis de résignation, et d'un autre sentiment que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, idiote ! Tu es ma sœur, non ? lance-t-elle, enjouée.

Mais sa voix rauque trahit son émotion.

\- Je… écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterais plus jamais. Je t'aime, Kodokuna. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à t'oublier, à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pris la bonne décision, en t'avouant mon amour, même si je savais que je prenais le risque que tu me haïsses pour le restant de nos jours. Tu désires que nous restions sœur, de cœur à défaut de sang ? Très bien, nous le serons. Mais, avant cela, accorde-moi une chose, s'il te plait…

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Accorde-moi un baiser…

Je ne comprends pas. Souhaite-t-elle souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffre maintenant ? Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, avant de me rendre compte de mon geste, et de souffler un timide :

\- Si tu veux…

Les yeux de Nagatsuki s'éclairent, tandis qu'elle encadre avec douceur mon visage de ses mains, et se penche vers moi pour poser avec amour et délicatesse ses lèvres sur les miennes…

°.°.°

Nous sommes le matin. Il est sept heures. Nagatsuki est rentrée chez elle dès l'aube, pour ne pas inquiéter davantage ses parents. Quant à moi, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à ressasser le souvenir du baiser. C'était un échange chaste, à peine appuyé, mais j'ai aimé. J'ai apprécié embrasser Nagatsuki, une autre femme. Jusque-là, rien ne me choque. Non, ce qui me choque, c'est le fait que j'ai accepté de faire ceci sans sentiments. Même si elle le désirait ardemment, j'ai terriblement blessé ma meilleure amie en accédant à sa demande.

S'en rend-t-elle-même compte ? Sa blessure est plus profonde que jamais, car je sais que nous ne pourrons nous revoir avant longtemps, le temps qu'elle oublie. Le temps que _nous_ oublions.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Sans doute ma mère.

\- Entrez ! lâché-je sans bouger de mon lit.

\- Kodokuna ?

Je me redresse vivement : cette voix, ce n'est pas celle de ma mère.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lucy ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? je demande doucement.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non. Je voulais juste…

Elle rougit.

\- Je voulais juste que tu tiennes ta promesse.

Que… ?! Ah oui, ma promesse…

Hier soir, avant d'aller se coucher, Lucy est venue me voir, dans ma chambre. Elle m'a demandé de lui raconter mon histoire…

Ma gorge se serre douloureusement, tandis que je prends conscience que ce sera difficile : j'ai toujours eus peur de mes souvenirs, ou plutôt, de cette absence de souvenirs précédant mon arrivée ici…

\- Installe-toi, je déclare, en lui désignant ma chaise de bureau. C'est une longue histoire, et je déteste me répéter.

°.°.°

 _« J'ignore comment cela est arrivé. Personne ne m'a jamais raconté quoi que ce soit, ni de pourquoi je suis ici, ni de qui j'étais avant. Tout ce que l'on a accepté de me dire, c'est ceci : je suis une orpheline et, sans la bonté de Misa et de Hajime, j'aurais été envoyée dans un orphelinat._

 _Les gens d'ici racontent que je suis apparue dans une gerbe de feu. Ils s'approchent de la réalité sans vraiment l'égaler car celui qui me portais fuyais un feu de forêt lorsque Misa et Hajime nous ont sauvés, celui que je soupçonne d'être mon père et moi._

 _Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il a à peine eut le temps de dire qu'il me confiait à Hajime et Misa, avant de disparaître, comme ça. Je le sais parce que j'étais à demie consciente. Ensuite, c'est le noir._

 _Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'avais dormi une semaine, durant laquelle mes brûlures, heureusement légères, avaient guéries. Mais mon esprit était, et est toujours, incomplet. »._

°.°.°

\- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?

La fillette tressaillit, et se recroquevilla. Elle avait peur, elle avait froid à l'intérieur, elle voulait sa maman, elle voulait partir d'ici et ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais ses larmes, pourtant accumulées derrière ses paupières closes, elle ne voulait pas les laisser couler. Ce serait accorder la victoire à ce sort, et elle refusait de la lui offrir.

 _Maman…_

Malgré elle, elle renifla. Pour étouffer son cri de désespoir, elle plongea la tête dans son oreiller et le mordit fermement.

Les adultes, derrière la porte, cessèrent leur conversation. La femme ouvrit la porte, alarmée, et son regard s'adoucit en voyant la petite fille au bord des larmes.

\- Oh, ma chérie ! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillée ! Souhaites-tu quoi que ce soit ?

 _Oui, je veux ma maman._

Elle se savait orpheline. Elle se savait seule. Mais elle avait la certitude que sa mère était encore vivante, quelque part, elle qu'elle n'attendait que de la retrouver.

La petite fille fixa de ses grands yeux verts, emplis de méfiance, les deux adultes. Grand et large d'épaules, l'homme avait les muscles des humains, ceux qui travaillaient dans les fermes. Son vif regard bleu la détaillait de haut en bas avec une certaine forme de tendresse, et de compassion. Elle fronça le nez. Elle _haïssait_ viscéralement ce sentiment. Elle jugeait indigne qu'on puisse la prendre en pitié. Elle se rappelait de…

Elle releva vivement la tête, faisant sursauter les deux autres, qui la contemplèrent avec une inquiétude mêlée de peur que la fillette jugea enfin assez bien pour elle. Elle sourit doucement, tandis qu'elle combattait intérieurement cette espèce de barrière qui entourait une zone de son esprit. Elle savait qu' _ils_ y étaient enfermés. Elle _les_ sentait. Ses souvenirs perdus, la part manquante de son esprit.

Elle plongea ses yeux de pin dans ceux, ferreux, de la femme. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, tressés. Elle avait l'air assez jeune.

Agacée, la fillette fonça comme un bélier, et hoqueta lorsque la barrière la repoussa avec force. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, tandis que quelque chose de lourd, mais d'ô combien rassurant et familier, pesait sur… sur sa _conscience_ !

 _« Linneä… »_

Elle sursauta, comme mordue par un serpent et, de nouveau, le fin voile noir de l'inconscience s'abattit sur son esprit.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, chère petite, nous veillons sur toi… Je reste là. Toujours. »_

°.°.°

A son réveil, les adultes étaient partis. La fillette se redressa, confuse. On l'avait rallongée dans le lit, et posé sur elle une chaude couverture, qu'elle repoussa.

 _Linneä… C'est mon prénom ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle.

Puis elle secoua la tête avec vigueur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle délirait. Pourtant, une part de son esprit, celle enfermée derrière l'imprenable muraille, lui criait que c'était réel, et parfaitement normal.

\- Tu as repris connaissance ?

La petite fille sursauta, et leva ses yeux couleur des forêts sur la femme, qui parut gênée.

\- Je suis Misa, déclara-t-elle finalement. Mon mari, l'homme que tu as vu, se nomme Hajime. Nous… Quel est ton nom ?

Son nom ? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être ce mot étrange qui avait retentit dans son esprit mais, par rapport aux sonorités dans la bouche de ces gens, il lui semblait bien étrange…

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ces mots, dans sa bouche, ils sonnaient faux. Ils n'étaient pas de sa langue, comme placés là par la force et non pas par l'habitude.

Misa tressaillit, et baissa le regard. Lorsqu'elle le releva, il avait retrouvé sa force tranquille et sa détermination.

\- Solitaire.

\- Hein ? fit Misa, désarçonnée.

\- Je suis une « Solitaire », dit doucement la fillette. Je n'ai ni famille ni souvenirs. Je suis seule.

Misa sourit.

\- Très bien, miss Solitaire. Que dis-tu de « Kodokuna » ?

Cette fois, ce fut à la petite fille de s'étonner.

\- Kodo… kuna ? répèta-t-elle, hésitante.

La femme hocha la tête, souriante. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que la petite lui répondait timidement.

\- Eh bien, Kodokuna, bienvenue dans la famille…

°.°.°

 _Seule je suis, et seule je resterais._

Ces mots envahissaient ses rêves de poison, inoculé il y a bien longtemps déjà, la forçant à se réveiller, le souffle court et en sueur, les cheveux collés au crâne et les yeux sauvages, la respiration lourde et hachée.

\- Kodokuna ?

La jeune fille, âgée de désormais seize ans, se tourna vers son unique frère. Ses cheveux roux voilaient son regard gris-bleu, qui la fixait avec intensité. Il fut rejoint par Suzuna, sa jumelle.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta cette dernière. Ko-chan ?

Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant éclaira tristement son visage.

\- O-oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Peu convaincus, les jumeaux la scrutèrent encore un instant, avant de retourner se coucher. Kodokuna attendit longtemps, le temps d'être sûre qu'ils se soient bien rendormis, pour laisser échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Elle enfoui son nez dans son oreiller, et respira l'odeur familière de la lessive à la lavande qu'utilisait Misa.

 _J'ai peur…_

Une semaine déjà que des monstres étaient apparus dans la forêt. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit, elle seule savait qu'ils étaient là : elle était l'unique membre de la famille à se promener régulièrement en forêt, hors des sentiers.

 _Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent._

Le lendemain, les jumeaux étaient censés gagner la ville : Suzuna s'était fiancée à Jaito – jeune barman dont l'établissement marchait très bien – et souhaitait le rejoindre, tandis que Nama voulait devenir reporter pour le Sorcerer Magazine. Il partait pour Crocus le surlendemain.

Leur plus jeune sœur – biologique, entendait-t-elle par là – Kaguya, était partie le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire pour s'engager au même endroit, et l'aînée, Ruri, vivait désormais avec son fiancé, Masao. Suki, la cadette, s'était dirigée vers une guilde de commerçants, et s'y était vite taillé une place de choix.

Il y avait peu, elle était d'ailleurs partie apprendre les arcanes mystérieuses du commerce à travers Fiore, accompagnant ses compagnons et maîtres pour un tour du pays qui devait durer un an.

La jeune fille gémit, et resserra sa prise sur son édredon.

 _Kodokuna la Solitaire…_

Elle ignorait quand exactement elle avait gagné ce patronyme auprès des habitants des fermes alentours, mais il avait toujours sonné comme une malédiction à ses oreilles.

 _Ne me laissez pas ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule !_

Bien sûr, il y avait Misa et Hajme, et Nagatsuki, surtout. De plus, Suzuna et Ruri n'habitaient pas très loin. C'était presque pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'allait changer… hein ?

 _Non !_ avait envie de crier la jeune fille. _Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, désormais ! Vous partez tous, vous avez une vie bien à vous, désormais ! Et moi… moi, je reste là, toute seule, dans le noir, le doux voile noir de l'amnésie et de la peur…_

Avec le départ de leurs enfants biologiques, Misa et Hajime passaient beaucoup moins de temps à la maison. Kodokuna se retrouvait souvent seule pour une tâche qu'elle effectuait autrefois avec l'un ou l'autre des membres de sa famille d'adoption. Cela demandait plus de temps, plus de travail, plus d'énergie et, lorsqu'elle rentrait enfin, épuisée, la jeune fille retrouvait ses parents adoptifs dans le même état qu'elle et, ni elle ni eux, n'avait la force de parler plus que nécessaire, tous allant s'effondrer sur leur lit le dîner fini.

Le lendemain, ils se levaient tous aux aurores, partaient chacun de leur côté, et ça recommençait.

Kodokuna doutait de pouvoir un jour s'y faire.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les monstres qu'elle avait croisés dans la forêt, et elle frissonna. Ses yeux s'élargirent, sa respiration, déjà saccadée, s'accéléra encore plus, en harmonie avec les battements de son cœur paniqué.

\- Brisingr.

La force de ce simple mot, à peine chuchoté, sembla la vider de son énergie. Les bougies, posées sur sa commode en bois d'acajou, s'allumèrent d'un coup, éclairant la pièce de leur dansante lumière dorée.

Les pupilles de Kodokuna s'étrécirent, comme celles d'un chat. Elle ramena une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière, et sentit l'étrange pointe que formait son oreille. Désormais pointues, celles-ci ressemblaient à celles des elfes, dans les livres. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, Kodokuna remarquait que ses pommettes semblaient plus hautes qu'avant, et ses yeux ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux d'un chat.

Pour cacher ces changements, elle portait désormais un bandeau, qui avait la double fonction de dissimuler ses oreilles pointues, et de retenir ses cheveux. Ses pommettes plus saillantes que d'habitude pouvaient être assimilées aux derniers changements de l'adolescence. Quant à ses yeux, cela ne se remarquait que la nuit, où elle y voyait désormais comme en plein jour.

Le souvenir de la mort de deux des huit monstres que composaient la meute, par sa main, lui revint, encore vif et brûlant dans son esprit. C'était cela qui avait sonné le début des changements.

°.°.°

Paniquée, elle se saisit de son arc, sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien si les monstres décidaient d'attaquer. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, son souffle court et ses muscles répondaient puissamment à la moindre sollicitation de sa part.

Le plus gros des monstres, qui devait sans doute être le chef, poussa un grognement, et tourna les talons. Cinq monstres le suivirent, et deux restèrent. Ils ne devaient pas la juger très dangereuse, avec son petit arc et son couteau de chasse. Kodokuna frémit, la confiance l'envahissant.

Elle allait leur prouver le contraire !

Alors que les deux êtres commençaient leur charge, elle relâcha la corde tendue de son arc avec une lenteur calculée, comme au ralentit. Et, alors que la flèche filait vers les animaux, elle tonna :

\- BRISINGR !

Des échardes provenant de son arc brisé lui engourdirent la main, le poignet et le bras droit. Une onde de couleur dorée sorti de son corps, traversa les monstres – qui s'écroulèrent – de part en part, et revint vers Kodokuna. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver qu'elle rentra en elle sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Kodokuna tomba à genoux, prise d'une soudaine faiblesse. Mais elle ne pouvait rester ici. Les hurlements des premiers monstres, fous de rage, retentissaient déjà à travers la forêt. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux monstres morts, qui brûlaient lentement et dont le corps se consumait en sable, avait de se remettre sur ses pieds en grimaçant.

Elle se débarrassa de son arc, désormais inutile, et lui jeta un regard désolé, quoiqu'étonné. Comment avait-t-elle pu, alors qu'il lui était déjà assez difficile de le bander sans échauffement préalable, briser une arme pareille, taillée dans un if.

Un rugissement retentit, plus proche. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et son cœur battit plus vite, sa respiration s'accéléra, l'adrénaline se rua dans ses veines. Elle bondit avec une vélocité et une rapidité peu communes, pour ne pas dire inhumaines.

Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle fut en vue de la ferme au bout de seulement dix minutes, alors qu'elle avait mis presque une heure à rallier la ferme à l'endroit où elle avait vu les monstres.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Son sentiment de puissance ne s'apaisait pas, il hurlait, en redemandait encore. Courir, sauter et… lancer des sorts. Car, quelle était cette manifestation autre que de la magie ?

Kodokuna sourit en s'appuyant contre un arbre, tâchant de se redonner contenance et d'inviter une excuse pour son arc. A présent, elle avait une piste. Bien maigre, et dont elle ne connaissait ni la naissance ni l'aboutissement, mais qui lui permettrait de remonter le fils de sa vie et de retrouver, elle en était sûre, sa véritable terre natale.

°.°.°

 _Des cheveux brun-noirs. Coupés courts. A côté, deux longues chevelures, l'une châtain aux mille et un reflets, l'autre blonde. Trois paires d'yeux, l'une d'un bleu océan captivant la seconde de superbes orbes bleues elles aussi, quoique plus foncées et enfin de superbes prunelles noisettes._

 _Trois enfants, dont la plus jeune doit avoir cinq ans et les deux plus vieux six. Ils observent leurs parents… et leurs dragons._

 _Evergreen, la dragonne émeraude, se pose devant eux._

« Une petite ballade ? » _propose-t-elle._

 _Les trois enfants sautent de joie. Le garçon en tête, ils se hissent sur le dos de l'animal mythique, et poussent un cri de joie lorsqu'elle s'élève dans les airs. Leurs parents, entendant leurs exclamations, sourient avec bonheur et tendresse._

 _Les heures passent, entre le jeu et les vols à dos de dragon. Le voyage se poursuit, jusqu'à la mer. Là, les dragons se posent, tous descendent. Les adultes se tiennent très droits. L'une a l'air méfiante. Les deux autres plus confiants. Les enfants imitent leurs parents, la fillette aux cheveux châtains restant en position de combat à mains nues._

 _Frrr. Frrr._

 _L'air vibre sous les battements des ailes d'un dragon. Avec un sentiment d'horreur, la fillette comprend ce qu'ils attendent. Elle regarde sa mère, et la découvre tendue, une étrange expression sur le visage : comme si elle voulait accorder sa confiance sans le pouvoir, comme si…_

 _Un étranger. Le dragon qui se tient devant eux, ailes déployées, masquant la lumière du levant, n'appartient pas à ce monde. La fillette pousse un grognement, lorsqu'il se pose, ce qui attire son regard sur elle._

 _Elle le soutient sans flancher, sous le regard fier de sa mère et celui, surpris, des quatre autres : ils sont subjugués, intimement confiants en cette force qu'ils ne connaissent pas entièrement._

\- _Quel accueil, se moque l'animal d'une féminine._

 _La fillette marque sa surprise. Il parle, oralement veut-t-elle dire._

\- _Je n'en attendais pas moins de la descendance des Tigres, déclare l'être. Fricai onr eka eddyr._

 _« Je suis ton ami ». On ne peut pas mentir, en Ancien Langage. La fillette le sait._

 _Mais elle n'oublie pas qu'il est toujours possible de jouer avec les mots._

°.°.°

Je me réveille en sursaut, et regarde autour de moi, désorientée. Ma couverture… respire ? J'étouffe un cri, lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit que de Lucy, à demi-allongée sur moi. A force de bavardages jusqu'à pas-d'heure, hier soir, nous nous sommes endormies sans même nous en rendre compte.

Je fixe la jeune fille, puis murmure :

\- Fricai onr eka eddyr.

Le corps de Lucy est parcouru d'un long frisson, puis elle s'éveille.

\- Kodokuna ?

Les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipent, éclairant mon esprit d'une lumière nouvelle, et effaçant à regret les dernières traces de mon rêve.

\- Ah, désolée ! Je n'étais pas bien réveillée…

\- Pas grave.

Elle se redresse.

\- Oh ! On s'est endormie ensemble…

\- Oui.

Mon ton est froid. Elle sursaute.

\- Je…

\- Vas te préparer. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre, à toi et à ton coéquipier.

Elle hoche la tête, et disparait prestement. Je soupire, et entreprend de regrouper tout mon courage et ma détermination en un seul point. J'en aurais besoin.

°.°.°

\- Tu as dit _quoi_ ?

Je me trémousse sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Les yeux interloqués, et blessés que je ne leur en ai pas fait part avant de Misa et Hajime me transpercent de part en part. Mais le pire reste celui de Nagatsuki : elle n'ose même pas affronter mon regard, et je sais que le sien saurais aisément me faire changer d'avis.

\- Je veux aller à Fairy Tail avec vous, je répète, essayant de transmettre par la simple force de ma voix tous les subtils accents de vérité que j'y intègre.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? s'étonne Lucy

\- Tu es si malheureuse, ici ? souffle son coéquipier.

\- Non ! NON ! je m'écrie. Juste…

Je soupire.

\- Je… j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, je le sais, et je voudrais vraiment devenir mage, pour qu'on m'apprenne à les maitriser !

Lucy tressaillit.

\- D'accord, dit-t-elle calmement.

\- Lucy ! se récrie Grey.

\- Elle a le droit de venir, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, lâche la blonde sans me quitter du regard. N'importe qui peut intégrer la guilde.

Grey soupire.

\- C'est une quasi-inconnue ! Tu ne peux pas la ramener comme ça !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que chaque nouveau membre de la guilde est, à l'origine, un inconnu ? Je ne suis qu'une fille ramassée dans la rue par Natsu alors qu'elle rêvait de faire partie de Fairy Tail et survivait grâce à ses petits boulots…

\- …

\- Grey, s'adoucit-t-elle.

Le mage de glace me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es étrange, déclare-t-il. A chaque fois que je te regarde, un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Une impression de danger, qui me prend aux tripes.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflé-je. Mais je suis ainsi. Mes pouvoirs sont effrayants, je le sais. Mais, je vous en conjure, acceptez-moi telle que je suis !

Grey tressaille, puis baisse la tête, sous le regard brillant de Lucy. Elle me tend la main.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux venir avec nous ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le fasses pas.

Je souris.

\- Merci, Lucy.

°.°.°

Je me retourne une dernière fois, déchirée entre douleur et joie. Quitter cet endroit, après tant de temps passé ici me fait mal, mais j'ai tellement hâte de me retrouver à Fairy Tail ! J'ai le sentiment que c'est mon _wird_ , mon destin !

\- Tu viens ?

Je détourne le regard de la ferme pour contempler Lucy.

\- Yep ! je lance, et je bondis dans sa direction.

Je n'aurais jamais le temps de terminer mon mouvement : sortit de nulle part, un monstre nous attaque. Je comprends en un éclair : le dernier monstre survivant.

Sans même réfléchir, dans un instinct de défense que j'ignorais posséder, je fais apparaitre un éclair de lumière qui pourfend le monstre d'un coup.

Sa carcasse fumante s'écrase au sol, à mes pieds, et je pousse un cri sauvage, en position de combat.

Mais rien. Le monstre est mort. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Je soupire, et relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Grey et de Lucy. Si le premier est comme frappé d'étonnement, le regard de l'autre est un mélange de fierté et… le reste m'est illisible.

Je souris.

\- Bon, on y va ? je fais, alors que le corps du monstre disparait dans les flammes, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un fin tas de sable…

°.°.°

La guilde me semble anormalement calme, lorsque nous rentrons, même pour moi. La guilde, en pierre, est assez grande, et évoque un château, ou un manoir. Il y a deux étages. Le premier est une salle commune et un bar : au fond, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs nettoie consciencieusement un verre. Une autre, avec de longs cheveux roux, mange ce qui semble être un fraisier, installée à l'une des tables.

Le tableau des annonces de missions, dont m'a parlé Lucy, est au fond à droite, juste à côté d'une porte. Il y en a une seconde derrière le bar. La réserve, ou la cuisine, sans doute.

Grey m'a évoqué le premier étage, réservé aux mages de rang S et par où on accède au bureau du Maître de Fairy Tail, Makarov Drear.

Une fille, assez petite, aux cheveux bleus et aux grands yeux noisette, se précipite vers nous, sortant de la porte du fond.

\- Lu-chan !

\- Levy !

Les deux filles s'enlacent, et je contemple avec intérêt cette mage. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, le visage marqué par de nombreux piercings, s'approche d'elles.

\- Hé, crevette, t'es censé m'aider, là, tu le sais j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'accueillir Lucy… et cesse de m'appeler « crevette » !

\- C'est pas ma faute si t'es si p'tite.

Levy renifle avec dédain, avant de se tourner vers Lucy.

\- Désolé, il faut que je retourne aider Gajeel : j'ai fait une découverte intéressante à propos des dragons, mais c'est en langue ancienne, il faut que je le traduise.

\- Ok, souris ma nouvelle amie. Bon courage !

\- Merci !

Elle retourne en courant vers la porte du fond, que je sais désormais mener à la bibliothèque, accompagnée par l'homme aux cheveux noirs – Gajeel. Je soupire. Ils ne m'ont même pas remarquée. Mais bon, il est vrai que je suis discrète, et camouflée derrière Grey. Je les suis jusqu'au bar, où Lucy s'accoude.

\- Salut, la mission s'est bien passée ? fais la femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Super. Dis, Mira, sais-tu où est le Maître ?

\- Dans son bureau, pourq… oh, tu es une nouvelle recrue ?

Elle me dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus. Je rougis malgré moi, gênée, avant de balbutier :

\- Je… oui.

Je me fustige mentalement, furieuse contre moi-même. Bégayer n'est pas dans mes habitudes !

\- Mon nom est Kodokuna, je reprends avec plus d'assurance. J'aimerai faire partie de Fairy Tail !

Mira me sourit.

\- Bien sûr ! Grey, va chercher le Maître, pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas dans un mois. Je me charge de l'applicateur de marque.

\- Ch'uis pas ton chien ! grogne le mage de glace.

Elle lui lance un regard réfrigérant.

\- _Tout de suite_ , Grey !

Le mage grogne, furieux, avant de se tourner vers les escaliers pour les monter quatre à quatre. Il redescend très vite avec un vieux bonhomme, qui ne m'arrive pas aux hanches !

Il me regarde, et Mira revient avec l'applicateur.

\- Maître, je vous présente Kodokuna. Elle souhaite intégrer la guilde.

Makarov Drear me dévisage, avant de me sourire.

\- Enchanté, Kodokuna. Quel type de magie utilises-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je, embarrassée par ma propre ignorance. Jusque-là, elle ne s'est jamais activée que sous le coup de mes instincts, ou quand j'étais en danger.

\- On t'aidera, promet l'homme. Mirajane…

\- Tout de suite ! Où veux-tu ta marque ?

Je cherche le regard de Lucy. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Où tu veux, déclare-t-elle.

Je souris.

\- A côté du nombril, je souffle.

\- Entendu !

Elle pose l'engin sur mon ventre, et je grimace : c'est chaud. Lorsqu'elle l'enlève, j'aperçois la marque de Fairy Tail, d'une belle teinte dorée sur ma peau déjà matte, ce qui fait qu'elle est presque invisible : seuls ses contours argentés sont nets.

\- Oh, deux couleurs ! s'étonne Mirajane. C'est assez rare, surtout pour le doré et l'argenté !

\- Vraiment ? je m'étonne.

\- Oui, la marque prend la couleur de celui qui la porte. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle change de coloris, mais ça reste exceptionnel.

\- Je vois.

Elle me sourit.

\- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour gagner de l'argent ?

\- Pas vraiment, je soupire. Je ne sais pas maitriser mes pouvoirs, alors…

\- On fera des missions simples avec toi, s'écrie Lucy. Et puis, on t'entrainera !

\- Oui, mais, en attendant, ça te dirais de me seconder au bar ? me propose Mirajane. Lisana m'aide parfois, mais j'aimerai bien une aide continue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Bien sûr !

Je tressaille. Je me sens déjà chez moi. Et, lorsqu'un garçon aux curieux cheveux roses arrive en gueulant et en provoquant Grey, qui réagit au quart de tour, puis les deux se faisant assommer par la fille aux cheveux rouges – Erza Scarlet, alias Titania – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

°.°.°

Cela fait presque trois mois que j'ai intégré Fairy Tail. Je fais de plus en plus de missions avec Lucy, surtout depuis que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, une ancienne magie oubliée : la magie de Création, qui me permet de créer objets ou sorts, et de les intégrer et de les combiner comme je le veux et comme je le peux, avec pour seules limites mon imagination. Ҫa me plait. Surtout que, pour aider Mira quand je ne suis pas là, j'ai créé – ou plutôt bricolé à l'aide de Gajeel, le Dragon Slayer de métal – une espèce de petite table volante activée par la magie et qui prend et sert les commandes. Mira n'a presque plus rien à faire, à part la recharger, de temps à autres.

Avec Lucy, nous ne cessons de faire des recherches, de plus en plus désespérées, dans les différentes bibliothèques du pays. Nous nous sommes même rendues une semaine à Crocus dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui nous manque, en vain. Le pire, c'est que nous savons à peine ce que nous cherchons. Finalement, Lucy a eu une idée : on va aller demander à son père. Pourquoi ? Mystère. En fait, tout cela a un lien avec un jeu que nous avons fait, Lucy et moi : nous nous sommes mutuellement interrogées sur nos passés, et plus précisément sur mes souvenirs manquants en ce qui me concerne, et Lucy s'est aperçue que de nombreux souvenirs, qu'elle croyait clairs, sont en fait brumeux et bancals. Un coup, elle voit un petit garçon sur lequel elle veillait, dans les bras de sa mère, un autre elle ne s'en souvient pas. Je pensais que c'était lié au fait qu'il s'agit de souvenirs lointains, lorsque nous avons retrouvés deux photos : une avec la famille Heartfilia au grand complet, c'est-à-dire Jude, Layla, Lucy et… le petit garçon et une autre, dans un endroit qui me semble familier, où Lucy et moi sommes présentes : je suis encadrée par Lucy et un garçon qui ne nous est pas inconnu, même si nous ne parvenons pas à rassembler assez de souvenirs de lui, même à nous deux, pour nous souvenir de son identité.

C'est pourquoi elle m'a proposé d'aller interroger son père, à Akalifa. Il travaille dans la banque Love & Lucky, d'où Lucy tire son nom, à ce qu'elle m'a raconté. J'ai trouvé l'anecdote très drôle et mignonne. Elle, un peu moins.

J'en ai encore plus ris.

Mon réveille sonne, pour la troisième fois ce matin-là. Je l'éteins sans même lui accorder un regard, trop centrée sur ma bulle pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit plus d'une poignée de secondes.

Je fronce les sourcils. Articule silencieusement ces mots étranges. Cherche un passé dont je sais qu'il existe, mais qui s'est évanoui aux confins de mon esprit.

Alors je fais le vide.

D'abord, le vide dans mes émotions.

Ensuite, dans mes perceptions.

Puis dans mes sentiments.

Je me cure de mon être lui-même, chassant tous ce qui est superflu dans cette quête intérieure.

Et enfin, j'y parviens. A ce renfoncement sombre, inconnu, de mon esprit, entouré d'une haute barrière infranchissable.

Mes souvenirs perdus.

°.°.°

\- _Écoute la nature. Projette ton esprit autour de toi. Respire. Inspire, expire. Là, la sens-tu ? Écoute et, quand tu n'entendras plus rien, reviens me voir._

 _Attentive, elle frissonnait dans l'air froid du matin. Mais elle ne bougea pas, étendant son esprit au-dessus de la clairière, elle tournoya autour d'eux, puis descendit, se fondit en chacun des êtres vivants._

 _Elle écoutait. Elle entendait. Sentait, goûtait, voyait tout. Enfin, elle était complète._

 _Les grands yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, miroirs de ce qui l'entourait, reflétant le vert éclatant des feuilles et le piqueté argenté des étoiles sur le fond encre de la nuit, et elle sourit.  
La nuit._

 _Inspira._

 _Expira._

 _Laissa éclater sa joie._

 _Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, abandonnant sa position assise, et profita du spectacle que lui offrait la pleine lune, si blanche dans le ciel si noir._

 _Un voile venait de se lever sur le monde, éclatant de vérité, de vivant, d'énergie. Toutes ces âmes, dont elle percevait confusément l'existence, révélées à elle, comme ressurgissant d'un gouffre sans fin, plus sombre que la plus sombre des ignorances, exaltants de lumière, lac où retenir sa respiration n'était pas un problème, et où chaque mouvement, chaque gestuelle, était emprunte de grâce et, telle une feuille voltigeant délicatement aux dessus de ce flot, aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi belle qu'un papillon, elle plongea dans ce lac._

 _Yeux fermés, esprit ouvert._

 _Sombre, et pourtant aussi clair que le jour, aussi profond que le plus profond des océans et pourtant dans lequel elle était capable de courir, sauter, nager, voler… Elle distinguait, à travers ces lumières désormais distinctes les premiers cris de l'univers à travers les naissances, et ses derniers mots pour chacune des morts, qu'elle ressentait._

 _Ni présent, ni passé, ni futur. Elle faisait partit d'un tout et d'un rien. Elle avait trouvé sa place, dans le monde, place que chaque être en ce monde cherche mais qui ne se révélait qu'à ceux qui se connaissaient assez ne pas avoir peur d'y laisser sa raison ou de l'infinité du Temps et de l'Univers._

 _Son wird, son destin, était là, devant elle. Le but de sa vie, sa finalité, sens incompréhensible, échappant à toute tentative de description, inexplicable et impalpable._

 _« N'ai pas peur. »_

\- _Je n'ai pas peur, répondit-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés._

 _« Fais-moi confiance. »_

\- _Oui. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _« Tora. Je suis le Tigre. »_

°.°.°

J'ouvre les yeux, et je retrouve quelque chose d'oublié dans ce contact simple, mais apaisant, avec les esprits, les énergies, qui m'entourent, chaudes et douces, fermes et éclatantes. Je survole mentalement la ville, puis le pays, cherchant un je-ne-sais-quoi, une présence qui…

J'ouvre grand la bouche pour pousser un cri silencieux. Les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues, et un sourire vient éclairer mon visage épuisé par ma nuit blanche.

\- Kage… je murmure, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Lexique :_

 _Brisingr = feu_

 _Wird = destin_

 _Fricai onr eka eddyr = je suis ton ami_

* * *

 _Moi : OUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIS !_

 _Lucy, mains sur les oreilles : Hé ! J'étais juste à côté !_

 _Moi : Oups… désolé Lucy._

 _Grey : Qu'est-ce que t'as, à crier, de toute façon ?_

 _Moi : C'EST BIENTÔT LES VACANCES ! Les vacances de Noël, vous vous rendez compte ?_

 _Lucy : Euh… ano… pas vraiment, désolé._

 _Moi : Mais dans une semaine c'est la fin des cours ! Une_ _semaine_ _! C'est tellement peu ! Kyyyaah, je suis trop contente ! Je vais pouvoir écrire autant que je le voudrais !_

 _Lucy grimace, et échange un regard entendu avec Grey._

 _Grey, à Lucy, très bas : Euh… t'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?_

 _Lucy, sur le même ton : Emmrh… je crois… normalement._

 _Moi, criant : Hé ! J'ai entendu !_

 _Grey et Lucy : Gloups !_

 _Moi, avec un sourire sadique : Sauf si vous voulez goûter à mes supplices… vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau ! J'ai été assez clair ?_

 _Lucy : O-oui !_

 _Moi : J'ai pas bien entendu ?_

 _Lucy : O-oui Hime-sama !_

 _Moi : Et toi, Grey ?_

 _Je m'aperçois alors qu'il a laissé sa place à une statue de glace, et qu'il est en train de s'enfuir. On n'aperçoit de plus qu'une petite silhouette au loin._

 _Lucy et moi, indignées : Hé ! Reviens ici tout de suite !_

 _Nous courons à suite, furieuses._

 _Mirajane, une main sur sa joue et avec un sourire amusé : Alala ! L'amour…_

 _Linneä : Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de comprendre pourquoi tu dis ça, mais bon._

 _Kagenawa : Hé ! Quand est-ce que j'apparais, moi ?_

 _Je m'aperçois que tout est hors de contrôle et, laissant à Lucy le soin de rattraper Grey, je reviens au pas de charge._

 _Moi : OOUUUUSTE ! T'as même pas fait ta première apparition, Kagenawa, dégage !_

 _Kagenawa : Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu traites tes personnages ? Que vont dire tes lecteurs ?_

 _Moi : M'en fous, c'est moi qui t'ait inventé, je peux toujours te changer !_

 _Kagenawa : Gloups._

 _Moi, après l'avoir chassé et me tournant vers les lecteurs, profondément inclinée : Ne vous inquiétez pas : aucun personnage n'a été blessé durant l'attaque des monstres._

 _Je jette un regard terrifiant autour de moi._

 _Moi, avec des idées sadiques : Mais… je ne promets rien s'ils continuent à faire des bêtises…_


	4. Arc I : Révélations, partie 3

Chapitre 3: A portée de main

POV Lucy :

Debout devant mon père, qui m'observe d'un œil critique, je suis mal à l'aise. L'impression de ne pas être à ma place me tiraille depuis que j'ai passé la porte de l'appartement de mon père.

\- Ainsi, après tout ce temps, te voilà devant moi, Linneä, déclare-t-il finalement. Mais, où est donc Kagenawa ?

Comment peut-il… ? Je retiens difficilement un cri. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon amie.

\- Kagenawa !

Jude sourit, et je me raidis.

\- Père, je commence d'une voix sèche.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Lucy. Je ne suis pas celui qui pourra répondre à vos questions.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il me sourit tristement.

\- Si vous êtes là, et malgré le fait qu'il manque l'un des membres du Trio, c'est que le destin est en marche. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, si ce n'est vous souhaiter bonne chance et espérer que tout se passera bien.

Kodokuna hocha la tête.

\- Vous semblez en connaître long sur nous.

Mon père secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Seulement ce que Layla a accepté de me dire, et ce que j'ai pu glaner au cours des années passées à ses côtés. J'en ai également appris pas mal quand Kaori vous a confiés à nous.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- « Nous » ?

\- Misa et Hajime pour Linneä et Yutaka pour Kagenawa. Quant à toi, Lucy, j'avais pour ordre de ne rien te révéler, et de changer de comportement vis-à-vis de toi. C'était la seule façon que je puisse te garder avec moi. Mais, la mort de Layla aidant, je n'ai plus osé m'approcher de toi, de peur que tu disparaisses, toi aussi. Je suis désolé. Je ne me suis rendu compte de mon erreur que trop tard.

Je le contemple quelques instants.

\- Le passé est le passé, et mieux vaut le laisser là où il est. Néanmoins, les souvenirs restent, et je n'oublie pas. J'ai du mal… à pardonner. Mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Des larmes apparaissent furtivement dans le regard de mon père, si vite que je crois les avoir imaginées.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il.

Mon amie attend la fin de notre duel pour se lancer.

\- Linneä… c'est mon nom ?

\- Oui.

Voilà une réponse on ne peut plus claire. Le visage de la mage de Création s'illumine.

\- Linneä, répète-t-elle, et elle fait rouler le nom sur sa langue avec un plaisir évident. Ҫa me plait.

\- Evidement qu'il te plait, ton prénom, marmonne Jude, bourru. Tu en étais fière, à l'époque, je peux en attester. Le nombre de fois où tu as flanqué une raclée à Lucy et Kagenawa parce qu'ils le trouvaient un peu bizarre…

Linneä – ça fait bizarre de me dire que c'est son vrai prénom, il est tellement étrange – se met à rire avec bonheur.

\- C'est encore flou, mais les souvenirs commencent à revenir, dit-t-elle, les yeux brillants. La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve, plus réel que les autres. Ces visions… il s'agit de mon passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Comment ça ?

Jude soupire.

\- J'ignore comment Kaori – ta mère, soit dit en passant, Linneä – a conçu son sort, mais elle a laissé entendre qu'il devait vous permettre de vous retrouver lorsque le temps serait venu. Il était également censé bloquer votre mémoire, tout en laissant filtrer de plus en plus d'informations au fur et à mesure que vous vous rapprocherez les uns les autres. Actuellement, je pense que vous devriez retrouver l'entièreté de votre mémoire dans deux ans, si ce que j'ai compris est juste.

\- Deux ans ? Mais… je commence.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Si vous retrouver Kagenawa, elle devrait revenir beaucoup plus vite. Six mois, maximum, par phases de visions chaque nuit.

\- C'est tout de même un long processus, commente Linneä.

\- Peut-être, mais cela vous évitera un choc trop brutal. C'est graduel, dosé à la perfection. Vous ne serez pas traumatisés, et ne sentirez pas de décalage dans vos souvenirs. C'est astucieux, très astucieux. Kaori était exceptionnellement douée de sa magie. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.

\- Elle a disparue ? demande Linneä, un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Elle est venue ici, puis elle est repartie. J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue ensuite, avoue mon père. Je suis désolé.

Elle baisse la tête, et une pointe de compassion transperce mon cœur. Elle espère vraiment pouvoir retrouver sa famille. Mais…

\- Et son père ? je demande soudain. Où est-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, même si je sais que Kaori passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, quand elle n'était pas en mission, et j'ignore même où il est. C'était un elfe.

Linneä tressaillit visiblement, et porte une main à ses oreilles, partiellement pointues et cachées par un linge noué autour de sa tête.

Ses origines elfiques, provenant tout droit d'Alagaësia, sont presque pleinement révélées, la forçant à garder son bandeau presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais encore assez mâtinées d'humain pour que cela reste presque naturel. J'ai un peu peur de savoir si cela va continuer ou non, car ça risque de devenir invivable pour elle, d'avoir à se cacher tout le temps. J'espère vraiment que la transformation est terminée.

Avec cela, ses yeux ont perdus de leur couleur verte, se mettant à refléter des coloris indistincts, selon l'humeur de la jeune fille, j'en ai bien l'impression. Là, ils me semblent gris, gris d'orage, avec des éclats bleus et argentés, comme des éclairs. Ensuite, ses cheveux ont commencé à prendre une teinte en dégradé, du brun sur son crâne au blond vénitien sur les pointes en passant par toutes les gammes de couleur. Avec les reflets, et sa grande beauté, elle est plus visible que jamais, et j'ai parfois honte à sentir la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez comme les hommes se retournent sur son passage, certains plus mignons que d'autres.

Mais je suis également très fière, car c'est moi qui ai créé sa garde-robe de A à Z, en prenant compte de ses goûts et de la mode et, si elle déteste viscéralement le shopping, elle s'est prêtée sans trop broncher à ces séances d'essayages interminables que j'affectionne tant avec les filles juste pour me faire plaisir. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le geste.

Rien qu'en y repensant, un immense sourire se peint sur mon visage, tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur en regardant mon amie.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demande-t-elle, alors que nous nous retrouvons seules, comme mon père est allé nous chercher une collation.

\- Non, je souris. Je me remémore simplement notre séance shopping.

Elle fait la grimace.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y retourner, j'espère ?

\- Ah ? Ҫa ne t'emballes pas ? Dommage, j'ai justement vu à Crocus une robe ma-gni-fi-que qui t'irais superbement, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir… ?

\- Noooonnn ! se lamente Linneä. Pas _encore_ du shopping.

J'éclate volontiers de rire devant ses mimiques horrifiés et le ton presque désespéré de sa phrase.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je plaisante, la rassuré-je. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ça.

Elle m'offre un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci.

Mon père revient, et je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- En plus, il n'y a même pas de robe.

Elle se renfrogne, vexée à l'idée que j'ai pu me jouer d'elle, et reconcentre son attention sur Jude, qui s'assoit sur le canapé en face de nous.

Il nous tend une feuille imprimée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande sans faire un geste indiquant une éventuelle intention de m'en saisir.

\- Un plan du manoir, déclare-t-il. Vous en aurez besoin.

Mon visage doit refléter mon étonnement, car il poursuit :

\- Tu ne connais pas tout du manoir, Lucy. Ta mère et moi y avons cachés des choses qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'une personne mal intentionnée retrouve. C'est pourquoi seule Layla, et toute la descendance Heartfilia, peut avoir accès aux ailes cachées. Je vous fais confiance pour y accéder : vous y trouverez toutes vos réponses.

Il se penche vers nous, et fait, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Et si, au passage, vous pouviez nettoyer la zone de tous ses objets précieux – même les plus anodins ont une valeur inestimable, je vous préviens – et les stocker, je vous en serais très reconnaissant, et Layla aussi, où qu'elle soit. C'est très important, pour moi comme pour vous, car il constitue une partie importante de votre héritage. Vous retrouvez le reste dans la vallée de Palancar et au Du Weldenwarden.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Merci, je murmure. Merci beaucoup.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire triste.

\- Je sais qu'il est vain de le répéter à tous vas, mais je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Je fais mine de me lever, et il déclare :

\- J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps en votre compagnie, avant que vous ne soyez noyées sous les responsabilités imposées par votre quête. Je connais un bon restaurant : venez, je vous invite.

\- Non, nous paierons notre part, s'écrie Linneä avant même que j'ai pu refuser, impliquant inconsciemment que nous prendrons part au repas.

\- J'insiste !

\- Mais…

\- Et si on laissait Lucy trancher ? propose-t-il. Cela réglera notre problème.

Je soupire, comme les deux se tournent vers moi, et finit par dire :

\- Et si nous payions les plats des uns les autres ? Père avancera l'argent pour ce qu'aura mangé Linneä, elle se chargera de mes plats, et j'offrirais la nourriture pour père. Cela vous convient-t-il, les têtes de mules ?

Ils éclatent de rire.

\- Très bien, sourit Linneä.

\- Bonne idée, Lucy, acquiesce Jude avec un regard tendre.

Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce qu'il me regarde ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait remonte à trop loin. J'ai peur que ce rêve ne se brise.

°.°.°

\- Aaaahh ! souffle mon amie en avançant à mes côtés. J'ai bien mangé.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Vu tout ce que tu as avalé, on aurait pu croire que tu allais exploser.

Surtout que, finalement, j'ai payé pour elle : vu les quantités qu'elle a engloutis, mon père n'allait jamais avoir assez d'argent. Résultat des courses : c'est moi qui me retrouve ruinée ! Je contemple avec agacement et mélancolie mon porte-monnaie désormais presque vide.

\- Nous allons devoir faire un saut à la maison, avant de partir pour le domaine Heartfilia, je note.

\- Mais ce sera plus rapide d'y aller dès maintenant ! proteste mon amie.

\- On n'a pas de change. Et on ne peut décemment pas y aller comme ça.

Linneä – c'est tellement étrange de penser à elle sous ce nom ! – fait la moue. Elle triture d'un air étonné le bas de son débardeur : elle est vêtue d'un jean foncé qui moule ses longues jambes galbées à la perfection, et d'un haut blanc sans manche. On va s'assoir sur un banc, au soleil. Elle se tourne vers moi, bras sur les genoux, et me regarde en souriant. Ses yeux me semblent dorés, alors que la couleur chocolat de ses cheveux prend le dessus sur les autres. Je vois un garçon de notre âge la regarder avec de grands yeux enamourés. Je souris d'un air amusé, et elle m'interroge du regard. Je secoue la tête, et lui désigne le garçon du menton. Elle lui dédie un immense sourire, ce qui le fait s'empourprer, et nous éclatons de rire. De nouveau, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? je souffle.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas.

Je soupire, puis elle se lève et me tend une main secourable. M'en saisissant, nous partons en direction de la gare. Là, nous y retrouvons le garçon énamouré de tout à l'heure. Je le regarde avec surprise, tandis qu'il s'approche de nous. Il désigne ma main, et bégaye :

\- Je… vous faites partie de Fairy Tail ?

J'échange un regard avec Linneä. Plutôt mignon, il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

\- Ouaip', sourit mon amie. Je suis Linneä, et voici Lucy.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- L-Lucy ? _La_ Lucy Heartfilia ?

\- Heu… oui, et vous êtes ? je demande, soudain méfiante.

\- On parle de vous, dans le Sorcerer Magazine ! Une nouvelle venue dit que vous avez tué cinq monstres à vous toute seule !

Je grimace, et murmure à mon amie, qui semble soudain gênée.

\- Ta sœur y est pour quelque chose ? je marmonne. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as bien raconté ?!

Elle rougit, embarrassée. Elle gardé un contact épistolaire avec sa famille adoptive, et semble avoir pris l'habitude de leur parler de moi…

\- Je lui ai juste conté nos aventures… c'est tout !

Je grogne, agacée.

\- Et tout le monde parle d'une certaine Kodokuna, aussi…

Linneä se renfrogne.

\- Je _suis_ Kodokuna.

\- Hein ? Mais vous avez dit vous appeler…

\- Linneä, je sais. Mais…

Nous échangeons un regard complice.

\- J'ai plusieurs noms, déclare-t-elle. Et on m'a nommé de plusieurs façons. A vous de choisir comment vous m'appellerez, mais sachez que moi seule peut décider si j'y répondrais, ou non !

Elle lui dédie un clin d'œil, m'attrape par le bras, et déclare :

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… le devoir nous appelle !

Nous nous inclinons, et partons en riant prendre notre train, amusées par l'air perdu de notre malheureuse victi- interlocuteur !

°.°.°

\- On est bizarre, je déclare, à moitié allongée sur mon amie, dans le train.

\- Non, nous sommes folles, et fières de l'être ! ricane-t-elle.

Me redressant, je lui administre une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Hé, proteste-t-elle.

Elle lève une main à son tour.

\- Ou tu t'en prendras une !

\- Toi, raillé-je, avec ta force de fillette ? Tu…

Et c'est partit pour une bonne bagarre entre amies, sous le regard étonné des autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment. Cela fait maintenant une petite heure que nous sommes dans le train, et Magnolia approche très vite : Akalifa n'est pas très loin de la ville aux cerisiers.

C'est pourquoi nous descendons vivement, et nous dirigeons, courant presque, vers la guilde. Linneä défonce la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied, en faisant crier certains :

\- Merde, Natsu, combien de fois t'avons-nous dit de… KODOKUNA ?

J'éclate de rire. Depuis peu, mon amie a pris l'habitude d'ouvrir la porte en mode Natsu, mais de façon aléatoire : ainsi, les membres de la guilde ne savent jamais qui est le responsable lorsque la porte vole en éclat.

Nous allons, bras-dessus bras-dessous, nous installer au bar. Lisana est de service, et elle nous offre un magnifique sourire avant de nous demander ce que nous voulons.

\- Un soda, s'il te plait, Li-chan, sourit la mage elfique.

\- Un jus de fruit, prie-je la mage aux cheveux blancs.

\- Tout de suite, nous assure-t-elle.

Elle nous apporte nos boissons, et prévient Mirajane qu'elle prend sa pose. Un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau en main, elle vient s'installer à côté de nous, pour bavarder avec Linneä.

Je souris. Au cours des mois, elles se sont beaucoup rapprochées, jusqu'à tout partager. A présent, si je pars en mission seule, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que Linneä ne m'accompagne pas, je sais que qu'elle ne restera pas seule dans son coin.

Kodokuna dite la « Solitaire ». Que son patronyme nous semble loin à présent ! Elle bavarde volontiers avec tout le monde, rit et s'amuse autant qu'elle peut ! Sa famille ne la reconnaîtrait pas, j'en suis sûre.

A cette pensée, mon sourire s'efface. Famille, hein ? Un pincement douloureux prend place dans mon cœur : cela doit faire mal d'espérer que sa véritable famille est toujours vivante, tout en ne voulant pas quitter ni froisser celle qui l'a recueillie.

Puis, je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais. Je ne peux pas savoir, ni comprendre. C'est son fardeau. Un jour, on m'a dit que chaque personne, à Fairy Tail, avait un poids à porter sur son dos. Je trouve cette tirade encore plus vraie maintenant que j'assiste en direct à l'un de ces déchirements.

\- Lucy, demain, huit heures devant la gare ?

Je hoche la tête positivement. Linneä me sourit, puis se penche vers moi, et murmure à mon oreille.

\- Alors, on le fait quand ?

Un rictus prend place sur mes lèvres. Dans le train, nous nous sommes convenues de ne révéler la vérité au sujet de Linneä que lorsque nous aurons, ou semblerons avoir, toutes les cartes en main. Telle que je la connais, elle va s'arranger pour que ce soit un bazar pas possible.

Je crois que Fairy Tail l'a libérée. Un peu trop, même, je me dis parfois en la regardant sauter sur Natsu pour l'étrangler, étant donné qu'il a _encore_ renversé son chocolat chaud, et suivant l'exemple d'une Erza très satisfaite qu'elle considère comme un modèle à suivre…

°.°.°

C'est avec un profond soupir que je détends mes jambes douloureuses après plusieurs passées assise dans un train. A côté de moi, Linneä grogne, agacée, se massant les mollets pour en chasser les fourmillements désagréables.

Je contemple l'endroit où je suis née d'un œil critique, notant avec tristesse que beaucoup de choses ont changé, et en même temps satisfaite : vu ce qu'ils en font, ils ne pourront jamais vendre le manoir à sa véritable valeur.

Une idée traverse alors mon esprit : pourquoi ne pas le racheter ? Pas forcément pour y loger mon père – c'est trop grand pour une seule personne – mais en tant que souvenir à forte intensité sentimentale ?

Pourquoi pas, et un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, avant que je ne secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

 _Ne soit pas idiote, Lucy_ , je me morigène, _ça ne servirait à rien, et ce serait du gâchis d'argent_ _!_

Linneä, elle, contemple les nouvelles barrières, et les gardes, d'un œil critique.

\- On va avoir du mal à passer, note-t-elle. Surtout que toi et l'Ancien Langage, ça fait deux !

\- Oh, ça va, je marmonne. Miss Je-suis-forte-en-tout.

Elle m'adresse un sourire rayonnant.

\- C'est tout à fait moi !

\- Ҫa va, les chevilles ? raillé-je. Pas trop enflées ?

\- Mes chevilles vont très bien, et ne sont pas prêtes d'aller mal !

Je lui tire la langue dans une réaction très enfantine, avant de me tourner, moi aussi, vers le domaine.

\- J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, j'assure.

\- Moi aussi.

Je foudroie mon amie du regard.

\- Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ? je feule.

\- Mais tu avais terminé ta phrase, non ? Et tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'expliquer mon idée !

On se défie du regard, et elle finit par dire, l'air empressée :

\- Tu as vu comme c'est beau ?

\- Hein ? je fais très intelligemment.

\- A ce qu'il paraît, ce manoir appartenait à la famille Heartfilia. Je me demande ce qu'il est arrivé à ses membres.

Je comprends lorsqu'un garde entre dans mon champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, grogne-t-il. C'est une propriété privée !

\- Bonjour, fait Linneä, l'air guilleret. Nous sommes perdues, pouvez-vous nous renseigner ?

\- Propriété privée, grogne de nouveau l'homme.

\- Bonjour, répète Linneä en insistant sur chaque syllabe, comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant. Nous sommes perdues, pouvez-vous nous renseigner ?

\- Dégagez, propriété privée.

Un éclair d'agacement passe dans le regard de Linneä, qui se met à crier. Je soupire.

\- Et la politesse, vous connaissez, espèce de gorille malpoli ? Quand on rencontre quelqu'un, on dit « bonjour », et quand cette personne demande un renseignement, on dit « bien sûr, que souhaitez-vous savoir ? » ! Connard !

\- Propriété privée, répète le gorille.

L'elfe semble sur le point d'exploser : elle enfle comme un crapaud-buffle, et je l'entraine pas le bras avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Enfoiré ! Connard ! hurle-t-elle alors que je la force à reculer. Va te faire foutre, enculé de gorille malpropre et malpoli !

\- La ferme ! je la coupe en mettant ma main devant sa bouche une fois hors de vue. Tu vas nous faire repérer, avec tes cris. Je pensais invoquer Virgo. Et toi.

\- Frethya, souffle-t-elle.

Je pousse un cri, et Linneä me serre contre elle.

\- Voilà. Je nous ais rendues invisible, mais pas inodore ou inaudibles, alors tais-toi !

Je hoche difficilement la tête. Je déteste ça.

\- Attention, nos empruntes serons toujours visible, et notre ombre également… alors invoquer Virgo est la meilleur solution. Tu es prête ?

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête puis, me rappelant qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, je murmure :

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. C'est partit.

Nous nous redressons. Je ne vois même pas mon corps, c'est vraiment effrayant. Je trouve mes clés à la fois par habitude et par coup de chance, et me fie au dessin pour retrouver la clé de la Vierge.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte du Palais de la Vierge. Viens à moi, Virgo !

Mon esprit apparait, et semble troublé.

\- Princesse, s'inquiète-t-elle, Hime, où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis là : je suis seulement invisible.

Elle se détend visiblement, puis demande, sortant un fouet d'on ne sait où.

\- Punition, Hime ?

\- Non ! Peux-tu nous creuser un tunnel jusqu'au pied du bâtiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

Nous nous engageons bientôt dans le tunnel creusé par ma fidèle amie, et débouchons au pied de la porte principale. Je soupire, scrutant le bâtiment du regard.

\- Virgo, creuse jusqu'à l'aile est, j'ordonne.

\- Tout de suite Princesse.

Nous nous retrouvons bientôt devant l'entrée souhaitée : l'entrée du personnel.

\- Linneä, je murmure, es-tu capable de créer une clé ?

Elle ne répond pas et, l'espace d'un instant, la peur qu'elle ne nous ait pas suivies me mord le ventre. Puis, la voix désincarnée de mon amie résonne à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.

\- Je crois.

Une faible lueur apparait près de la porte. Une clé, brumeuse, lumineuse, s'enfonce lentement dans la serrure. Je retiens mon souffle, comme elle tourne doucement et… clic ! La porte est déverrouillée !

Je me retiens de sauter et de crier de joie : cela révélerait notre présence ô combien criminelle sur cette _propriété privée_.

Nous nous faufilons à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière nous. Nous nous retrouvons ainsi dans une pièce sombre, sale, et je grimace. Non, ils n'ont décidément pas pris soin de mon manoir. Cette magnifique demeure aurait mérité bien mieux.

Je n'ose pas me fier à mes souvenirs, et c'est pourquoi nous trouvons un coin protégé pour redevenir visibles, et consulter le plan. Je ne parviens pas à m'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à ce dont je me souviens de ces longs couloirs, et je fais la grimace : j'ignorais vraiment beaucoup de choses, ou alors je les ais sues un jour, puis oubliées.

Un doigt barre la carte pour pointer un endroit précis.

\- Il n'y a qu'un niveau, ce n'est pas normal.

En effet, il n'y a que le rez-de-chaussée. Je fronce les sourcils.

Puis, posant un doigt sur la carte, j'imite la gestuelle généralement utilisée pour faire défiler les menus sur les écrans des lacriphones portables.

Issus du croisement entre les lacrimas et les téléphones portables – à la résolution totalement moisie – ils marchent à l'aide de la magie ambiante, ou celle fournie par un mage, et sont très utiles dans la vie de tous les jours, surtout pour ceux qu'on appelle les « réfractaires » à la magie : ils détestent la magie, car eux n'en sont pas pourvus, et en profitent pour créer tout un tas d'arme dangereuses qui n'en nécessitent pas l'utilisation… et essentiellement utilisées par les mages, comme dans le cas de armes à feu, des armes blanches – les armes tout court en fait… et les téléphones portables, vites transformés en lacriphones portables !

J'ai lu tout ça dans une étude un jour où je n'avais que ça à lire, et je l'ai trouvé intéressant… tellement que je me suis abonnée au magazine pour une fortune comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, mais… je ne sais même plus pourquoi je paye dix mille joyaux par mois en fait.

\- Lucy ? Lucy !

Je sursaute, et rougis, gênée, sous le regard furieux de mon amie.

\- Eh, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle, Mademoiselle-sourde-comme-un-pot ! Alors ?

Je baisse les yeux sur la carte… dont les indications ont changé. Je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine.

\- Alors ça marche, je murmure avec un sourire, que me rend vite Linneä, victorieuse.

\- La vérité est à portée de main, souffle-t-elle, avant de se rembrunir. L'aventure est bientôt terminée : on apprend ce qu'on veut savoir, on récupère Kagenawa et… c'est finit ?

Je secoue la tête. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. En réalité, je crois que nous venons de donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière, et qu'il est temps de prendre nos responsabilités dans le désordre ainsi créé….

°.°.°

C'est une promesse, plus jamais je ne suivrais Linneä dans un couloir mal éclairé. Car, si elle possède ce qui me semble être une vision nocturne, ce n'est pas mon cas, et je n'ai de cesse de me tordre la cheville sur le sol inégal, aveuglée par la carte que je tiens entre mes mains et qui, non content de posséder une fonction tactique, ressemble de plus en plus à un lacriphone géant, pliable et infiniment plus fin et léger, qu'autre chose.

De un, ce truc éclaire.

De deux, il peut nous géolocaliser dans le château, et nous afficher la route à suivre. Vachement pratique, je vous l'accorde.

Et de trois, ce truc…

\- AVEZ-VOUS BESOIN DE QUELQUE CHOSE, PRINCESSE LUCY ? me demande-t-il de sa voix qui m'a fait si peur quand il s'est soudainement animé entre mes mains, comme je me demandais quel était le chemin le plus court et si, surtout, les reliques étaient réunies en un seul endroit.

\- Non, je lâche d'une voix glaciale en secouant l'objet d'un air agacé.

Je m'arrête à côté de Linneä, qui s'est arrêtée, pour découvrir une immense porte, et soupire.

\- Lä-chan, tu peux recréer une clé, je demande à mon amie, qui contemple l'imposante cloison d'un œil critique.

Elle s'en approche, y pose une main délicate pour la retirer presque aussitôt avec un cri de surprise. Je fronce les sourcils, et la détaille un peu mieux.

Visiblement d'ancienne facture, je pense qu'elle doit dater du siècle X200. Autrement dit, elle est très, très, très vieille. De bois de chêne, d'après ce que je peux en juger, orné d'or pour la renforcer et lui donner un petit côté spectaculaire, accentué par les impressionnantes gravures qui couvrent la porte de bas en haut et, d'autant que je peux voir, sont en langue ancienne.

Je pousse un très long, et très las, soupir, tandis que je me maudis une nouvelle fois pour avoir séché nombre de mes cours de langue étant petite.

Mais bon, ils étaient tellement chiants ! Je gémis en me souvenant de mon professeur de l'époque, un petit vieux au regard vide, qui déclamait son cours de façon monocorde, presque grinçante, et qui semblait avoir une fâcheuse tendance à rendre mes paupières lourdes. _Très_ lourdes.

\- Non.

La réponse de Linneä tombe, presque aussi lourdes que ma tête quand je m'effondrais sur ma table à l'époque, et je sursaute.

\- Non ? je répète, incrédule.

\- Non, s'énerve mon amie. Je ne peux pas. Elle est enchantée. Touche-la, pour voir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrape ma main et la pose contre la porte.

Aussitôt, je pousse un cri et l'en retire comme si la cloison m'avait brûlé…

Ce qui est le cas. Littéralement. La paume de ma main est rouge cerise mais, curieusement, je n'ai pas mal. Juste, ça me démange à la puissance dix mille. Je grogne en frottant ma main contre mon pantalon, et la sensation disparait.

\- VOUS ÊTES DEVANT LA PORTE.

Je sens la majuscule dans sa voix, et je grimace en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte.

\- Tu peux nous aider ?

\- OUI.

Je soupire, et brandis la feuille – ou je-ne-sais-quoi – vers la porte.

\- Comment faut-il faire, je l'interroge.

Elle reste silencieuse un instant, et je crains qu'elle ne détienne pas la réponse.

\- VOTRE SANG, répond-t-elle finalement. VOTRE SANG, DAMOISELLE HEARTFILIA, à LE POUVOIR D'OUVRIR LA PORTE.

Je sursaute violemment, tandis que Linneä pousse une exclamation.

\- Mais bien sûr !

Elle sort une lame de je ne sais où, se saisis une nouvelle fois de ma main – la gauche, celle qu'elle avait précédemment posée, et brûlée, sur ladite Porte – et m'entaille profondément la paume.

Je pousse un cri, plus de surprise que je douleur mais, d'un geste vif, elle me force à déposer mon sang sur la cloison. Je lui arrache ma main, et serre le poing pour arrêter le flot de sang.

\- Mais tu es folle ? craché-je, furieuse.

\- Ҫa marche, s'écrie mon amie, sans un regard pour ma plaie. Regarde !

Je la fusille du regard, et recentre mon attention sur la porte. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine.

Les glyphes, auparavant indéchiffrables à cause de la faible luminosité, brillent à présent d'une lumière forte. Mais je ne reconnais pas la langue. Je plisse le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande, méfiante. Linneä, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Je me tourne vers mon amie, et m'aperçois qu'elle est restée bouche bée, droite comme un I, et je m'exclame :

\- Linneä, ça va ?

Après un temps de réaction ridiculement long, et alors que je m'apprête à la saisir par les épaules pour la secouer comme un prunier, elle répond, doucement :

\- O... oui.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi, le regard brillant.

\- Re-regarde ! C'est de l'Ancien Langage !

Elle se détourne, s'approche de la porte, la caresse affectueusement. Une expression que je n'ai encore jamais vue où que ce soit prend alors place sur son visage, comme elle prend un ton nostalgique.

\- Je me souviens… de mes longues heures, assise sur ma chaise, à apprendre ces glyphes un à un… à savoir les recopier parfaitement, les manipuler avec la grâce qui est familière à mon peuple… je….

Elle me fixe d'un regard brûlant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer, comme frappée. Elle me fait peur.

\- Lucy ! Je me souviens ! Je me souviens…

De nouveau, elle caresse tendrement le vieux bois, puis lis à voix haute ce qui est écrit sur la porte. D'abord en langue ancienne, et je serais bien incapable de l'imiter, puis dans la langue usuelle :

\- Ô, Porte Gardienne des Reliques, nous sommes les Elus. Mon nom est Linneä, fille du Tigre, Tora, et ma compagne Lucy, fille du Phénix, Suzaku. Nous te demandons d'accepter le don du sang des Heartfilia, et de nous ouvrir ton savoir ancestral et de partager avec nous les liens de savoir qui te lient au passé. Nos cœurs, comme nos intentions, sont purs, et nous acceptons sans conditions le lourd fardeau qu'il importe.

Une brève lumière blanche nous entoure, et une autre, dorée, aveuglante, émane de la porte, qui s'ouvre, enfin.

Lorsque ma vision s'éclaircit de nouveau, je constate que le couloir est désormais éclairé par une grotte de cristaux lumineux, qui se trouvait derrière la Porte.

Nous entrons dans la pièce, que j'étudie minutieusement du regard. Linneä, elle, ne peut s'empêcher de farfouiller en peu, et je lève les yeux au ciel : un jour, elle va mettre la main sur – ou dans, on ne sait jamais avec elle – un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, et finir par la perdre !

Je m'avance au milieu de la salle, et effleure un petit globe lumineux : une vieille lacrima qui, malgré les années et la poussière qui la recouvre, brille encore comme au premier jour. Je souffle dessus, et aperçois une femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, aux yeux verts et, surtout, aux oreilles pointues.

Une elfe qui, même sans l'avoir jamais vue, du moins il me semble, auparavant, je connais l'identité.

Kaori, la mère de Linneä.

* * *

 _Frethya = se cacher (disparaître)_


	5. Arc I : Révélations, partie 4

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un !  
_

 _Je veux juste remercier Delacour-LA pour sa review, et puis..._

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tenrô  


POV Lucy :

\- Linneä, je l'appelle. Linneä, regarde !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? m'interroge mon amie en trottinant vers moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant la lacrima.

\- C'est…. Kaori ? murmure-t-elle en l'effleurant doucement. Maman ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je crois. Comment elle s'active.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle me prend l'objet des mains, et la fait tourner lentement dans ses paumes. Soudain, elle s'active et elle manque de la lâcher, surprise.

\- Linneä, murmure la femme.

Une projection grandeur nature apparaît devant nous, et mon amie pose la lacrima sphérique de façon à ce qu'elle nous fasse face. Belle, grande, elle possède de longs cheveux bruns foncé bouclés qui descendent jusqu'à sa taille, retenus par un bandeau noir. Sa tenue, est composée de cuir sombre, qui moule son corps parfait à la perfection. Ses yeux verts, en amande, brillent sous la courbe épurée de ses fins sourcils, et ses pommettes hautes sont recouvertes d'une peau crémeuse et sans défaut, comme le reste de son visage.

Elle est… belle. Plus belle que je ne le serais jamais, et je sais que, un jour, Linneä atteindra à son tour cette perfection.

L'espace d'un instant, le regard de Kaori se voile, douloureux. Puis, elle se redresse, et une aura de pouvoir semble l'entourer.

\- Linneä, prononce-t-elle clairement. Mon nom est Kaori. Je suis… ta mère.

Sa voix se brise sur cette dernière phrase, et elle se courbe légèrement, comme écrasée d'un poids immense. Ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela fait que d'abandonner son enfant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur se serre, et j'attrape la main de Linneä, qui la presse de toutes ses forces, reconnaissante. Je peux sentir sa tension dans le grip de ses doigts, et l'odeur des larmes qui lui montent aux yeux me prend à la gorge. Je peux entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse, et me rapproche d'elle dans un doux pressement de l'épaule, incapable d'en faire plus sans lui masquer l'enregistrement.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir m'attarder davantage sur ce sujet, le temps nous étant compté, mais je veux que tu saches une chose : ta naissance était le plus beau jour de ma vie et, le reste de mon existence, je maudirais nos ennemis pour m'avoir séparé de toi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible, à présent, pour que nous nous retrouvions. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas trop.

Elle inspire profondément.

\- Il existe, comme vous le savez peut-être, d'autres mondes que celui d'Earthland. Citoyens de Fiore, je pense que vous n'en saviez rien jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Sachez seulement que vous êtes les trois Élus, ceux qui, parmi nos enfants, ont hérités de nos pouvoirs… et de nos responsabilités. Ce n'est pas sans colère que je vous l'annonce, car j'aurais préféré que vous ne portiez pas ce lourd fardeau, mais il en est ainsi : vous trois, vous trois seuls, car vous êtes la première génération dite « Nouvelle », plus puissante que les « Anciennes » : en effet, vous n'avez pas été entrainés, par le passé, que par Kogonara, Reine des Dragonnes et Déesse, dont vous découvrirez la vérité à son sujet plus tard : vous devriez vous rencontrer sous peu et, si vos souvenirs ne sont pas encore tous implantés, vous devriez vous en rappeler incessamment.

Nous hochons la tête. Personnellement, mes souvenirs sont encore flous et, si je sais que ce n'est plus le cas de Linneä, dont la vision de sa mère a enfin terminé le processus, je pense en effet – et l'espère – que tout me reviendra rapidement. J'en ai assez d'attendre.

\- Ensuite, vous devez savoir, si vous ne le savez pas déjà, que vous êtes trois : Kagenawa Chenney, fils de Hayao Chenney et descendant de Ryû, le Dragon ; Lucy Heartfilia, fille de Layla Heartfilia, et descendante de Suzaku, le Phénix ; et enfin toi, Linneä, ma fille, descendante de Tora, le Tigre. Chacun se présentera de manière différente à vous, et cette forme vous sera strictement personnelle. Si vous n'êtes encore que deux, et je sais que Lucy fait partie du duo, étant donné qu'il s'agit là de sa demeure, et Jude ne l'aura pas laissé dans l'ignorance trop longtemps – il déteste attendre – je parie que c'est Linneä, qui se trouve avec toi, Blondie. Elle seule avait le pouvoir d'activer la sphère. J'en présume donc que vous ne savez pas où se trouve Kagenawa. Eh bien sachez que je l'ai confié à un mage de Clover, Yutaka, dont la guilde, Forgotten Stories, abrite de nombreux mages au fort potentiel, mais à la force magique basse, faute d'entrainement adéquat. Son nom d'emprunt, je l'ignore. Mais il doit être très perturbé par ces visions de son passé, qui l'assaillent en permanence, alors faite vite : le sort a une durée limité dans le temps. Bientôt, vous ne serez plus apte à vous retrouver uniquement à l'instinct. Mais, si vous parvenez à vous retrouver à temps, félicitations : le sort deviendra alors permanent, et connaître la position exacte des autres sera un jeu d'enfant, même plus besoin de sonder la région ! Plutôt cool, non ?

Elle nous sourit, prend le temps de reprendre son souffle après sa longue tirade, puis reprend, l'air triste :

\- Enfin bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus trop le temps de bavarder, à présent. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas une chose essentielle : lorsque vous êtes seuls, ou en duo, votre force est diminuée. Hayao et Layla en ont fait l'amère expérience, et y ont laissé la vie. Ceci est également ma faute, car j'ai refusé de les accompagner dans une entreprise que je jugeais aussi absurde que dangereuse. Si, aujourd'hui, je ne reviens toujours pas sur mes positions, je regrette néanmoins ne pas avoir réussi à les convaincre de rester. Votre destin aurait alors été différent.

La douleur se peint sur les traits de l'elfe, tandis que je serre la main de Linneä de toutes mes forces, prise d'une grandeur mélancolie. Kaori plonge son regard dans le nôtre, et nous nous retrouvons comme paralysées par la force que nous y lisons.

 **-** Je t'aime, Linneä. N'oublie jamais ça. **Sé ono waise ilian, iet dautr !**

 **L'image disparait, et la lacrima s'éteint, simple boule de cristal, qui explose enfin après avoir délivré son message, toutes réserves énergico-magiques épuisées.**

Je relâche la main de mon amie à regrets, et nous agitons toutes deux les doigts pour en faire disparaitre les fourmillements qui y ont pris place, souvenirs de nos durs grips l'une sur l'autre.

La jeune elfe semble comme choquée d'avoir pu voir sa mère, même à travers une vidéo, et parait déçue. Elle caresse un instant les restes de la lacrima, avant de s'en écarter à regrets et m'adresse un sourire triste.

\- J'aurais aimé la garder. C'était la seule chose qui me restait d'elle, à part les souvenirs, quand on l'a trouvée…

Je presse de mon épaule la sienne dans une douce caresse de réconfort. Elle se frotte les oreilles d'un geste énergique, avant de me sourire d'un rictus éclatant.

\- On y va ? me dit-t-elle en me tendant la main. Plus vite on aura commencé, et plus vite on aura terminé : Kagenawa ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment !

Je souris en réponse, et attrape la paume tendue. Mon amie m'entraine vers l'amas de trésors amassé au fond de la pièce, et nous nous commençons l'immense besogne de les ranger correctement dans une malle magique spécialement conçue par Linneä hier et possédant une capacité d'absorption qui nous semble sans limites.

Nous travaillons ainsi depuis des heures, lorsque je découvre un poignard dont la lame en forme de feuille est en bronze, et dont le pommeau, ceint de cuir, se niche dans ma paume comme s'il était fait pour moi !

\- Regarde ! je m'écrie. Comme il est beau…

Linneä s'interrompt quelques minutes dans sa tâche pour venir l'admirer elle aussi. Elle y jette un regard critique.

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup servit, note-t-elle.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Regarde son pommeau : le cuir est brillant, et peu usé. Il le serait beaucoup plus si quelqu'un s'était au moins entrainé avec. Tu comptes le garder ?

Je contemple le poignard, hésitante. Posséder une telle arme, aussi belle que dangereuse, me fait un peu peur.

\- Je ne sais pas… je murmure finalement.

Linneä rompt finalement mon dilemme en le ceignant autour de ma taille à l'aide d'une ceinture trouvée quelques temps auparavant et du fourreau, posé non loin de là.

\- Hé ! je proteste en la repoussant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Il te faut une arme, réplique mon amie en plantant un regard implacable dans le mien. Et, jusqu'à ce que tu saches te défendre à l'épée, et que tu en possèdes une, ce poignard conviendra parfaitement. D'ailleurs, à toute arme il faut un nom. Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ?

Pensive, j'observe attentivement le poignard, et le fait miroiter entre mes mains. Finalement, j'ouvre la bouche pour exposer mon idée, puis la referme aussi subitement.

Devant moi, le reflet que me renvoyait le poignard quelques secondes auparavant vient de changer.

Je reste sans voix quelques secondes, durant lesquelles la vision a le temps de commencer, évoluer et de finir. Je finis par regarder Linneä pour lui demander de confirmer que je n'ai pas été la victime d'une hallucination, mais je me rends compte à son regard perdu qu'elle n'en a rien vu. Je tressaille.

\- Oui ? murmure mon amie. Tu voulais l'appeler comment ?

De nouveau, mon regard erre sur le poignard. Je raffermis ma prise dessus et, le rangeant dans son fourreau, je déclare d'une voix claire :

\- Ven ! Ven…

Linneä sourit, quelque peu surprise, mais ne dit rien. Et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai le sentiment que Ven, « Vision » en Ancien Langage, ne se révélera jamais qu'à moi.

\- Félicitations Lucy. Tu viens de te rappeler ton premier mot en langue ancienne…

°.°.°

\- Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous nous dire où…

Le vieil homme nous jette un regard glacial avant d'accélérer le pas, me plantant là comme une idiote à me demander ce que j'ai bien dit ou faire de mal pour avoir droit à un tel regard. A côté de moi, Linneä fulmine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour être traitées de la sorte ?! jura mon amie.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, je murmure, ébahie par les regards haineux que nous rencontrons au fur et à mesure de notre progression.

Soudain, alors que nous débouchons sur une grande avenue, la foule nous entoure, menaçante. Certains ont des fourches, ou des piques. Je lève les mains en signe de paix, mais ne peut empêcher un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'un homme pointe son épée sur ma poitrine.

\- Vivre ou mourir, siffle-t-il d'une voix qui est tout sauf humaine. Choisit, Suzaku. Choisit !

\- Lucy ! crie Linneä, alors que je m'avance d'un pas calme vers l'arme, toute peur évaporée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? je murmure. Pourquoi nous menacez-vous ?

D'un mouvement entrainé du poignet, il entaille la peau de mon bras sur trois bon centimètres de long. La blessure est profonde, saigne beaucoup, et est douloureuse.

Sifflant un juron, je recule, portant une main à ma blessure. Alors que l'homme avance, je dégaine Ven d'un geste souple, et pointe mon poignard devant moi, en posture défensive.

Un juron lointain me fait dresser l'oreille, et Linneä crie de nouveau.

\- Lucy !

Le groupe me sépare d'elle, m'entourant d'objets tranchants et dangereux de toutes sortes. Je serre les dents, et brandis mon arme pour bloquer une faux, quand je me sens attrapée par la taille, être déposée sur un toit où Linneä m'attend déjà, assise et désorientée. Je pointe mon arme en direction de l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon amie ? je lance en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de l'elfe qui, le regard vitreux, fixe le vide.

\- Moi ? Rien, voyons ! Lucy, Lucy… ne me reconnais-tu pas ? C'est moi !

\- « Moi » ? Ce n'est pas une réponse !

\- Bien sûr que si !

Il ôte sa capuche, mais je ne peux pas voir son visage, aveuglée par le soleil, dévoilé par les nuages dans son dos, et qui coiffe ses cheveux brun-noir d'une auréole d'or. Néanmoins, je sais qui sait. Je tends une main pour attraper la sienne, tendue et, dans un murmure je prononce _le_ nom, celui qui m'a tant manqué.

\- Kagenawa…

\- LUUUUUCYYYYYYY !

J'ouvre les yeux, réveillée en sursaut. Débraillée, en sueur dans mon pyjama à moitié défait, Linneä me tient les épaules d'une main, les bras de l'autre.

\- Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? m'injective mon amie, les yeux écarquillés. Lucy !

\- Que…

Je pousse un cri de douleur quand elle resserre sa prise sur mes poignets, et m'étrangle en voyant mes draps ensanglantés par le sang coulant de mon bras gauche. Dans ma main droite, je tiens Ven, dont la lame semble rutiler de joie comme la pointe et le tranchant ont été trempés dans mon sang. J'écarquille les yeux, tâchant de comprendre avec les informations qui me sont données.

1) J'ai terriblement mal au bras gauche, ce qui est peu étonnant vu la blessure qu'il porte : longue de cinq centimètres environ, la blessure est l'exacte réplique de celle de mon rêve.

2) Linneä me tient immobilisée, et attend patiemment que je sorte de mon effarement ; elle semble avoir peur pour moi, et m'empêche de reprendre le contrôle de mes membres avec une force dont je ne la croyais pas capable.

3) Ven, que Linneä a glissé sous mon oreiller en me disant que c'était une bonne habitude à prendre que d'avoir une arme à portée de main quel que soit l'heure ou l'endroit, et qui se trouve actuellement dans ma main droite, a la lame en sang, dont je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il s'agit de mon sang.

Je bouge légèrement, et grimace en sentant la poigne de l'elfe se resserrer.

\- Aïe, Linneä, tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! je grogne. Qu'est-ce que…

Je me redresse en position assise, ma main droite serrée autour de mon bras dans une vaine tentative pour stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je finis finalement ma phrase, interloquée.

Je gémis de douleur lorsque, en voulant me lever, je m'appuie sur mon bras blessé, et me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Sans un mot, Linneä se lève, le visage fermé, disparait quelques secondes dans la salle de bain quelques courtes secondes, durant lesquelles je l'entends farfouiller avec énergie, avant d'en ressortir, le regard toujours aussi sombre, une trousse de secours dans la main.

S'asseyant à côté de moi, elle sort du désinfectant, et plusieurs gazes et compresses, qu'elle applique sur mon bras assez rudement, me faisant grimacer une énième fois ce matin.

\- Hé ! je proteste. Doucement !

Sans me répondre, elle serre le bandage d'un geste vif, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, avant de se lever pour ranger son équipement. Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'elle réapparait, une étrange émotion comme gravée sur son visage.

S'approchant doucement de moi, elle pose sa main sur joue, doucement, très doucement… je me laisse aller à la caresse avec plaisir…

Lorsqu'elle me gifle violemment. Sonnée, je ne reprends mes esprits qu'une entière minute plus tard, pour me lever, blessée et indignée.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? je crie, furieuse.

\- Tu le méritais.

\- JE DORMAIS !

\- …

\- Merde, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mes actes ! Je ne suis pas responsable de…

\- La ferme…

C'est à peine si j'entendis ces mots, ce qui fit que, trop en colère, je me jette sur elle, décidée à lui faire payer son « affront ».

Elle bloque mon poing d'une main dédaigneuse et, ses cheveux me cachant son regard m'empêchant de le déchiffrer, déclare d'une voix blanche, atone :

\- Essaie encore une fois de me frapper, et je te promets que, la prochaine, je te laisse mourir saignée à blanc !

\- C'est ça ! je m'énerve. Tu…

Je m'interromps lorsqu'elle relâche mon poing… et me frappe de nouveau.

Elle me plaque au sol, et j'ai tout juste le temps de voir ses yeux, pleins de larmes, avant qu'elle ne se relève et ne saute pas la fenêtre.

\- J'te déteste ! me souffla-t-elle au passage.

\- LUUUUUCYYYYYYY !

Je m'éveille en sursaut et, cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je fais face au regard inquiet de Natsu, qui me tient serrée contre lui, le cœur battant vite et fort.

\- Aïe… j'ânonne. Ma tête…

\- Lucy !

\- Arrête de crier, je gémis en me tenant le crâne à deux mains. Et lâche-moi !

Je le repousse faiblement, et mon coéquipier me regarde, l'air terriblement inquiet, avant de me serrer contre lui de nouveau. Happy, qui volette à côté de lui, prend une voix moqueuse.

\- Il l'aaiiiiime ! ronronne la saleté d'animal.

Je le foudroie du regard.

\- La ferme, saleté de chat ! je siffle. Et je suis en couple avec Grey, abruti !

\- Ah ? s'étonne Natsu. Je pensais que c'était fini.

Douleur au cœur. Je grogne sans répondre. Le marteau piqueur qui semble avoir élu domicile dans mon crâne empêchant toute réflexion, je me lève avec un soupir, me dirige dans la salle de bain pour y prendre deux ou trois comprimés utiles et me doucher, avant de revenir dans la pièce chambre. Natsu et Happy sont assis sur mon lit, et je les fais rapidement dégager – et embrasser le sol dans mon infinie bonté, accessoirement – et m'assois à leur place, bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les yeux du mage de feu deviennent sérieux, tandis qu'il déclare d'un air amusé :

\- Linneä m'a envoyé te dire qu'elle t'attend à la gare pour… midi !

°.°.°

Courbée en deux, mains sur les cuisses, je m'atèle à l'incroyablement difficile tâche qu'est de reprendre mon souffle après avoir parcouru en sept minutes et trente-trois secondes un trajet que je mets en temps normal au moins vingt minutes à accomplir. En marchant vite, bien entendu.

\- Wow. Je commençais à me désespérer de te voir. J'avais même commencé à croire que tu étais malade, ou que tu te fichais de Kagenawa.

\- Ne… raconte pas… n'importe quoi ! grogné-je, toujours essoufflée. Je ne me suis pas réveillée, c'est tout, ajouté-je une fois mon souffle un peu plus long.

Linneä hausse un sourcil amusé.

\- Je vois ça, ricane-t-elle.

Je fais la moue, avant de me saisir de la main tendue de mon amie, qui m'entraine à travers la foule jusqu'à notre quai, et dans notre train. Nous nous asseyons dans un compartiment vide, et nous mettons à bavarder, mais le silence revient assez rapidement, à mon grand désarroi, qui ait un peu de mal à supporter son poids, comme mon amie regarde pensivement par la fenêtre.

\- Linneä… tu dors ?

\- Hmmmmm.

Je ricane face à ce son endormi, puis lance d'une voix moqueuse :

\- T'as fait quoi hier ? La java ?

\- La ferme ! grogne-t-elle.

\- Tu dors ? je répète, joueuse.

\- Je dorm _ais_ ! s'écrie-t-elle en se redressant. Merde, Lucy, tu n'as jamais appris à te taire ?

Je hausse les épaules en me mordant la lèvre. Je lui offre mon regard le plus innocent.

\- Semblerait qu'non.

Elle grommelle quelque chose en rapport avec « tuer » et « sale mioche trop bavarde », avant de me tourner résolument le dos

Je pouffe brièvement, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle est sérieuse. Je bougonne un peu pour la forme, mais décide de la laisser se reposer le temps du voyage. Pour patienter, je sors un livre de science-fiction, et commence la lecture…

Je suis interrompue en plein milieu par un homme qui décide soudain, alors que je suis dans un passage décidément passionnant, de gâcher mon plaisir en pénétrant dans le compartiment et de s'assoir lourdement à côté de moi. Il sent l'alcool et la sueur. Je fronce le nez, et m'écarte légèrement, alors qu'il me fixe d'un air énamouré.

\- Oui ? lancé-je sèchement.

\- Oh, pour rien, pour rien ! dit-il précipitamment avant de me regarder de haut en bas avec un regard lubrique. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai le temps de profiter de la compagnie d'une belle créature telle que vous. Alors je savoure juste votre présence…

Je le détaille à mon tour. Grand, les cheveux bruns, il est incroyablement banal si ce n'est ses yeux. Terriblement sombres, on ne devine qu'à peine leur couleur bleue.

Des yeux dépourvus de toute pitié. Des yeux de tueur, de briseur de vies.

Un coup d'œil à ses affaires confirme ma première impression. Je le foudroie du regard, et tente de me reconcentrer sur ma lecture, mais c'est peine perdue.

Il a remarqué la marque sur ma main, et je vois ses yeux étinceler de désir.

Je me raidis.

Le journaliste sort un carnet et un crayon de son maudit sac de tueur, et se tient prêt à prendre des notes.

\- Vous êtes de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Je soupire. Le trajet va être long, _très_ long…

°.°.°

J'ai _presque_ réussit à tenir jusqu'au bout. Presque. Mais presque n'est pas totalement, et j'ai finalement craqué deux stations avant le terminus, à Clover, où nous devions à l'origine descendre. A présent, nous étions sur le quai de la gare à regarder le train partir après que j'ai eu des remords et décidé de remonter… trop tard. Après quelques secondes passées à fixer stupidement la sortie de la gare, Linneä se tourne vers moi, l'air furieux.

\- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Je-ne-suis-pas-patiente-pour-un-sou ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Puis, voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle m'attrape par les épaules et entreprend de me secouer comme un prunier.

\- Allô, la Terre à Lucy !

\- Oh, ça va ! je réagis enfin. Ça se voit, que ce n'est pas toi qui devais le supporter, ce mec ! Il était vraiment insupportable ! Répondre à quelques questions, d'accord, mais pas à un interrogatoire ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu dormais, franchement, il faisait un de ces boucans !

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur les lèvres de Linneä.

\- J'étais réveillée.

Moment de beug.

\- QUOOOI ! M-m-m-mais tu m'as laissée affronter l'interrogatoire de ce type toute seule ? m'indigné-je. Tu es cruelle !

Le sourire de Linneä s'agrandit.

\- En effet, affirme-t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle me tourne le dos et sort de la gare.

°.°.°

\- STTTTOOOOOOOOOP ! hurle Linneä. ARRÊTE-TOI, BORDEL !

\- JE PEUX PAAAAAAS ! je gueule en retour, complètement paniquée.

Elle fait un geste, et murmure un mot emporté par le vent avant que je ne l'entende, et nous nous stoppons vivement, nous projetant en avant. Dans ma chute, le bracelet qui pompait ma magie, faisant ainsi avancer la voiture, se détache, et le rugissement du moteur à magico-impulsion cesse. Allongées au sol, nous tâchons de retrouver notre souffle. Je lance un coup d'œil inquiet à Linneä.

Echevelée, sa queue de cheval complètement défaite, ses vêtements froissés, elle tremble encore, de peur ou de rage, je ne saurais le dire. Pour le moment, elle ne parvient pas à aligner deux mots mais, dans quelques secondes, je sais qu'elle va commencer à hurler à briser du verre.

\- KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TU VEUX NOUS TUER, OU QUOI ? rugit mon amie.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, que je ne savais pas conduire.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier, se lamente l'elfe. Tu n'as jamais pris de cours de conduite, à la guilde.

Je secoue positivement la tête.

\- Si. Une fois.

\- Et ? Ah non, laisse-moi deviner : tu as fait un tel carnage qu'on t'a interdit d'essayer de nouveau, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Soupir.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non, mais je pense que je ne vais tarder à le savoir.

Mon regard croise celui, émeraude, de Linneä, et je gémis en y voyant sa détermination.

\- Oh non…

\- Oh si : Lucy, je vais t'apprendre à conduire.

°.°.°

L'affreux crissement des roues retentit une nouvelle fois. Je grimace, tandis que la scène, déjà jouée neuf fois, se déroule une nouvelle fois, et j'en suis, malheureusement pour moi, l'un des principaux personnages comprenant Linneä, la voiture, et moi.

Je tire de toutes mes forces sur le frein. La voiture pile. Nous sommes projetées en avant. Le bracelet s'arrache de mon poignet. Je heurte le sol avec tant de violence que mon souffle se coupe momentanément et je couine sous l'effet de l'air qui quitte mes poumons.

Quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle, et Linneä, tombée à quelques mètres de moi, se relève pour marcher clopin-clopant vers moi.

Elle me dévisage longuement, alors que je ne prends même pas la peine de soulever la tête, trop épuisée mentalement pour ne serait-ce prononcer qu'une parole.

\- Tu avais raison, finit par dire mon amie. Tu es irrécupérable, à la conduite.

Un sourire prend place sur mon visage, comme elle dit cela sur un ton de léger amusement, quoique très fatigué, et je retrouve juste assez de souffle pour dire.

\- Je t'avais prévenue…

Elle rit, et me tend une main secourable.

\- Allez. C'est moi qui m'y colle, cette fois. Je pense qu'on a déjà eu assez de péripéties comme ça.

°.°.°

Finalement, nous sommes arrivées à Clover saines et sauves, quoiqu'égratignées, et nous nous ruons très vites dans les ruelles à la recherche d'un restaurant pas trop cher. Manque de chance, il est déjà seize heures, et ils sont presque tous fermés, à l'exception de quelques-uns dont la nourriture nous semble douteuse.

\- On prend un hôtel ? proposé-je.

Mon amie acquiesce.

\- Ouais… je commence à avoir mal aux pieds.

Je laisse mon regard dériver autour de la grande place où nous nous sommes arrêtées, sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Linneä et ferme les yeux, profitant des rayons de lumière qui réchauffent mon visage.

\- J'ai faaaiiiim ! grogne Linneä.

En réponse, mon estomac se met à gargouiller, et je gémis.

\- Ne parle pas de nourriture maintenant...

\- Awww, pourquoi sommes-nous parties un dimanche, quand tout est fermé ?

J'émets un gargouillis intelligible en guise de phrase, et m'installe confortablement pour une sieste.

\- Eh, oh, ne te gênes surtout pas !

\- Merci…

Elle feule quelque chose, une insulte en Ancien Langage, je présume, puis se laisse aller à son tour contre moi.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps nous sommes restées là. Entre vingt et vingt-cinq minutes, je pense, avant qu'un homme ne nous bloque les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil pour nous interpeller.

\- Hm… excusez-moi ?

\- Mmmh ? je réponds de façon très intelligente.

\- Quoi ? grogne Linneä, toute ensommeillée.

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, et me retrouve en face d'un homme, dont les yeux sombres brillent d'un éclat qui m'est familier : la magie.

Il recule soudain lorsque Linneä tourne vers lui un visage agacé qu'on ait interrompu sa sieste.

\- K-kao… ri…

°.°.°

Un profond soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je regarde Linneä et Kagenawa se disputer à voix basse. Depuis l'arrivée du garçon aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux bleus, ils n'ont cessé de se contredire. Que manger, où aller, quelle mission choisir, est-ce que l'hôtel choisit par l'un n'est pas trop cher par rapport à la récompense… Toutes ces choses auxquelles je ne pensais pas tant avant, et qui aujourd'hui me rendent folle.

Deux bras forts m'étreignent soudain par derrière, et je sursaute avant de me détendre comme je reconnais l'odeur rassurante de Grey. Je me laisser aller contre lui un instant, avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Je le détaille, et lâche un gloussement amusé en voyant sa tenue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, sourit chaudement le mage.

\- Oh, rien, je réplique, me retenant de rire. Juste…

\- Grey ! Tes vêtements ! crie Kanna du fond de la guilde.

\- Merde ! s'écrie le disciple d'Ul en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, il est en caleçon.

J'éclate de rire en le voyant rougir, et je me lève pour l'aider à retrouver ses vêtements, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la guilde.

Finalement rhabillé, nous restons un moment à nous câliner, assis au bar.

Je pose ma tête au creux de son épaule, et ferme les yeux. Je suis bien, là où je suis. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'est dérangeant : je me sens coupable d'avoir presque abandonné Grey pour partir à la recherche de Kagenawa, ou même pour avoir passé tant de temps avec lui et Linneä, même si j'ai adoré faire des missions avec eux, et faire connaissance. Mais…

\- Grey…

\- Hm… ? fait le mage, occupé à caresser mes cheveux, de telle façon que j'ai du mal à réfléchir.

Je gémis de bien être, presque prête à m'endormir. Il m'embrasse gentiment dans le cou.

\- Arrête, je geins. J'essaie de parler sérieusement, là.

\- Ben parle, se moque-t-il, resserrant encore son étreinte.

Un léger rire s'échappe de moi, et je finis par retrouver ce que je voulais dire :

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- T'en vouloir ? répète-t-il. T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, ces derniers mois… j'étais trop concentrée sur Linneä et Kagenawa. Je m'en veux. J'ai gâché nos premiers mois.

Grey soupire, et me fait pivoter dans ses bras pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Il caresse doucement ma joue, et je l'abandonne volontiers dans sa main.

\- Je t'en ai voulu, au début, lâche-t-il finalement. Mais j'ai finalement compris à quel point c'était important pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de passer du temps avec tes amis. Si j'étais jaloux à chaque fois que tu parlais ou passais du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'aurais depuis longtemps pété un câble. Et puis… souffle-t-il en m'enlaçant, je suis incapable de rester en colère contre toi.

Je souris, soulagée, et lui rends son étreinte. Nous nous apprêtons à nous embrasser, lorsque la voix de Mirajane nous sort de notre bulle.

\- Mina-san ! lance la belle Demon-soul aux cheveux blancs, le Maître a quelque chose à nous annoncer !

Elle a un sourire entendu.

\- Je suis sûre que vous savez déjà de quoi il en retourne, n'est-ce pas ?

Des cris d'approbation s'élèvent dans toute la salle, et les mages commencent à se rapprocher de l'estrade, sur laquelle un rideau avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail est tombé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? je demande à Grey comme il se lève et m'entraine gentiment un peu plus près.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu es arrivée juste après l'examen de l'année dernière… Tu vas vite comprendre.

On s'arrête à bonne distance de l'estrade – assez loin pour ne pas avoir à se décrocher le cou, mais assez près pour avoir une bonne vue – et il m'enlace par derrière, nouant amoureusement ses bras autour de ma taille. Je glousse, et laisse reposer ma tête sur son torse, de nouveau dénudé.

Tout le monde à l'air nerveux. J'aperçois un peu plus loin Natsu, incapable de tenir en place, que Lisana essaie de calmer, en vain. Certains membres, des personnes arrivées dans l'année, comme moi, ne semblent pas comprendre, à l'instar de ma personne, ce qu'il se passe. J'adresse un regard confus à Linneä, installée plus loin avec Kagenawa – pour une fois qu'ils ne se crient pas dessus ! – qui me sourit l'air de dire « t'inquiètes, tu vas comprendre », et qui m'énerve assez.

Finalement, le rideau se lève, faisant apparaître le Maître, entouré de Mirajane, Erza et Gildartz. Je fronce les sourcils à la vue des trois mages de rang S.

Des acclamations résonnent un peu partout, avant que Makarov ne les fassent taire d'un geste de la main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et commence :

\- Membres de Fairy Tail, dit-il. Après tous les efforts que vous avez faits ces derniers jours, je vais dès maintenant annoncer les noms des participants à l'examen annuel pour devenir mage de rang S !

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas et, à vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment on devenait mage de rang S auparavant. Une erreur que j'aurais dû réparer bien plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas très intéressée. La guilde explose en cris, qu'Erza fait rapidement taire :

\- Silence !

Makarov la remercie d'un signe de tête.

\- L'examen de cette année se déroulera sur l'Île Tenrô ! annonce-t-il. J'ai longuement étudié chacun d'entre vous, prêtant beaucoup d'attention à vos pouvoirs, vos cœurs et vos âmes cette année. Il y aura neuf participants !

Je me tends, attentive. La respiration de Grey me chatouille la nuque. Elle est courte, hachée, et je peux sentir le cœur de mon petit ami battre vite et fort contre moi.

\- Natsu Dragneel !

\- Bravo Natsu ! le félicite Lisana, visiblement heureuse pour son petit ami.

\- Grey Fullbuster !

Je ne dis rien, mais je me presse plus fort contre lui, et je presse l'une de ses mains entre les miennes.

\- Jubia Lockser !

Elle écarquille les yeux, et mon cœur se pince douloureusement lorsque je la regarde. On s'est difficilement reparlé depuis que je suis en couple avec Grey, et son amitié me manque. La jalousie est définitivement une mauvaise chose, très laide.

\- Elfman Strauss !

\- Seuls les hommes, les vrais, peuvent devenir mages de rang S, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il.

\- Kanna Alberona !

Je lui souris brillamment, heureuse pour elle, mais elle regarde le sol, tristement, et mon cœur se serre.

\- Fried Justin !

Le mage aux longs cheveux verts se fait chaudement féliciter par Evergreen et Bixlow, et je me demande un moment comment ils ont pris le départ de Luxus. Je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Levy MacGarden !

Cette fois, je ne peux me retenir :

\- Allez Levy ! je crie.

Elle me renvoie un sourire éclatant de joie.

\- Mest Greyder !

L'homme m'est familier, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si je lui ai déjà adressé la parole… depuis combien de temps est-il membre de la guilde déjà ? Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de m'en souvenir et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur que le sort qui restreignait ma mémoire passée ne commence à effacer celle récente.

\- Et Linneä !

J'écarquille les yeux, vraiment surprise sur le coup. Je m'apprête à me dégager de l'étreinte de Grey pour lui demander depuis combien de temps elle savait, mais mon petit ami me retient, me soufflant à l'oreille :

\- J'ai dit que je préférerais ne pas être jaloux, mais il ne faut pas trop pousser, non plus, ronronne-t-il.

Je rougis vivement, et me retourne pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ris, tu es le seul dans mon cœur, Grey !

\- Cette année, un seul mage passera rang S, termine le Maître. L'examen aura lieu dans une semaine, durant laquelle vous devrez choisir un partenaire, et vous préparer à l'examen !

\- Il y a deux règles pour choisir votre partenaire, fait Erza, sérieuse. Règle numéro un : il doit être un membre de Fairy Tail ! Et, règle numéro deux : il ne peut pas être lui-même mage de rang S.

\- L'examen en lui-même sera détaillé une fois sur l'île, sourit Mirajane. Sachez seulement vous devrez nous affrontez si vous voulez passer.

Cris d'horreur dans la guilde, alors que nous mesurons enfin combien l'examen sera dur.

\- Affronter l'un des mages de rang S, je murmure… C'est statistiquement impossible !

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Linneä, qui s'est rapprochée avec Kagenawa. Avec un peu de pouvoir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « un peu » de pouvoir ? s'étrangle le garçon brun.

\- … et beaucoup de chance ! termine mon amie avec un sourire étincelant.

\- Les participants et leurs partenaires ont rendez-vous dans une semaine à Hargeon ! finit Makarov.

\- Dis, Lucy, tu seras ma partenaire, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Grey.

Je lui souris en retour, mais un désagréable sentiment d'urgence prend possession de ma poitrine. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet examen…

°.°.°

Comment dire qu'il fait si chaud que j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre ? Je gémis en imaginant une glace, une délicieuse glace bien froide…

Les gémissements pathétiques de Natsu, accroché au bastingage et vomissant tripes et boyaux par-dessus bord m'arrache un sourire. Pauvre Natsu… Happy, son partenaire, a trouvé un peu d'ombre sous la table. Comme je l'envie… Accoudées à ladite table, Kanna, Wendy et Levy.

Deux heures après l'annonce de l'examen par le Maître, Loki est venu rappeler à Grey sa promesse d'être son partenaire, ce qui fait que je suis en équipe avec Kanna.

\- Lucy, tiens-toi droite, me reproche Levy en désignant ma position disons… peu distinguée pour une demoiselle.

Affalée sur une chaise, jambes et bras largement écartés, j'ai vraiment l'impression de fondre.

\- Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut, crevette. Si elle a chaud…

Gajeel, le partenaire de la petite mage spécialiste des langues anciennes m'adresse un regard compatissant.

\- Tu n'as pas chaud, toi ? je m'étonne.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Si. Mais, disons que j'y suis plus habitué que toi, c'est tout.

Je hoche la tête, et la bascule en arrière pour regarder Wendy. Je lui désigne Natsu.

\- T'es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas lui faire le sort de Troya ? Il fait vraiment pitié, là !

Elle secoue la tête, l'air gênée.

\- Je suis la partenaire de Mest, réplique-t-elle. Désolée, Natsu-san…

Une sensation de froid contre mon bras me fait soupirer de bien-être. Relevant la tête, je croise le regard amical de Lisana, qui me tend un soda glacé, emplit de glaçons à souhait.

\- Merci…

J'en bois une gorgée, et en gémis de bonheur tellement ça fait du bien. Je vois alors Jubia, et je m'empresse de coller le verre contre mon front. Elle est couverte de la tête aux pieds, et n'a même pas enlevé son manteau ! J'hésite à lui adresser la parole, mais Lisana est plus rapide que moi :

\- Tu n'as pas chaud, Jubia ? Tu dois être en train de cuire, là-dedans !

\- Jubia ne ressent pas la chaleur, se contente de dire la mage d'eau, avant de jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur à Grey, qui a une nouvelle fois abandonné ses vêtements.

La jalousie pointe quelques secondes dans mon cœur, mais la repousse fermement. Si Grey peut tenir de me voir presque tout le temps avec Linneä et Kagenawa, je peux très bien supporter Jubia, d'autant plus qu'elle ne fait aucun commentaire : elle se contente de le regarder tristement, c'est tout.  
Mon cœur se serre, et je détourne le regard. Je fixe Elfman et Evergreen qui, endurant courageusement la chaleur, discutent de leur stratégie. Un peu plus loin, Fried et Bixlow semblent plaisanter, mais ils parlent trop bas, et je suis trop loin pour les entendre.

\- Ҫa va ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Linneä. Après l'annonce de son passage, elle a disparu toute la semaine avec Kagenawa pour s'entrainer.

\- Ouais.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, souffle-t-elle.

\- Oh ! je me demandais juste… Quand est-ce que Kagenawa et toi êtes devenus si proches ?

Mon amie éclate de rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de jalouser une nouvelle fois sa beauté. Sa peau dorée, parfaite, est rehaussée par son maillot de bain argenté et ses cheveux, qui paraissent presque blonds dans la lumière éclatante du soleil, sont noués en une tresse serrée qui lui va très bien.

\- Ah, ça ! Nous avons juste une façon étrange de montrer que nous tenons l'un à l'autre, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pour être étrange, elle est étrange, je marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante.

Mon amie m'offre un magnifique sourire.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu savais pour l'examen ?

\- Après avoir découvert mes pouvoirs, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'avoir à un objectif à atteindre dans leur maîtrise. Je me suis donné pour premier palier pour être parfaite de devenir mage de rang S !

\- Et ?

\- Je suis tout simplement montée voir le Maître. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas très courant pour une toute nouvelle recrue comme moi de participer à l'examen dès sa première année – en fait, ça n'est presque, ou pas du tout je ne sais pas, jamais arrivé – mais il a accepté de surveiller mes efforts.

\- Et ça a payé.

\- En effet.

Une exclamation surprise, suivie de plusieurs autres me fait comprendre que nous sommes arrivés en vue de l'île. Malgré la chaleur, je me précipite au bastingage, et me penche au-dessus de l'océan. Le Maître annonce les règles : il y a neufs chemins, sept inscriptions.

Quatre équipes sur neuf devront se combattre deux à deux sur des chemins dits « bataille ».

Trois d'entre elle feront face à un mage de rang S – Erza, Gildartz ou Mirajane – sur les chemins dits « combat acharné ».

Et deux équipes auront la chance de choisir l'un des deux chemins dits « calme » : ceux où nous ne nous battons pas

\- Et rappelez-vous, dit une dernière fois Makarov avant que l'examen ne commence. Cette première partie de l'examen a pour but de mesurer vos performances au combat aussi bien que la chance !

Je souris, et échange un regard entendu avec Kanna.

\- C'est parti, « Lucky » ! lance-t-elle.

°.°.°

Des cris, des larmes.

\- Qui es-tu ! je crie à un étrange garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

Il me regarde tristement puis, soudain, son regard s'éclaire.

\- Layla ? je lis sur ses lèvres.

Je suis devant la tombe de Maevis, premier Maître de la Guilde, avec Kagenawa et Linneä.

Nous avons fui jusqu'ici devant un ennemi beaucoup trop puissant pour nous : après Grimoire Heart, est venu Acnologia.

L'imposant dragon s'élève avec force au-dessus de l'île et, malgré moi, je sens des larmes se former derrière mes paupières closes, tandis qu'un épais maelstrom de vents contraires fait frémir toute l'île.

Noir, strié de bleu foncé, ses yeux sont glacés, dépourvus de tout sentiment, et la peur se fraye un chemin en moi comme je croise ce regard d'assassin, avide de sang.

Un cri de pure terreur s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, et je recule jusqu'à heurter le tombeau. Mes amis sont recroquevillés derrière, et même l'étrange garçon s'est allongé au sol en position fœtale.

J'ignore où est le reste de la guilde. Les autres… sont partis. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Ils n'auront pas à faire face au dragon.

Seule encore debout, rendue muette et immobile par la terreur, j'affronte l'être du regard.

Dans un vain élan de courage, je porte une main à mes clés, avant de me rendre compte de ma stupidité.

Comment de malheureux esprits pourraient faire face à un tel monstre ? Je sais qu'il est possible pour un mage assez puissant de blesser un esprit qui aurait baissé sa garde, ou qui serait trop faible… alors un dragon ?

Il pourrait les tuer !

Je tressaille soudain, comme je sens le sang couler lentement le long de mes doigts.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai serré les poings, si fort que je m'en suis fait saigner les paumes avec mes ongles.

Peut-être est-il temps de les couper… je secoue vivement la tête à cette pensée idiote. Bon sang, Lucy, tu fais face à un terrifiant dragon, et tu penses à tes ongles !

Grandis un peu, bordel ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de redevenir la fille sotte et superficielle que j'ai peut-être un jour été. Pas en plein combat !

Avec un cri de rage, je m'appuie sur la pierre dans mon dos pour prendre de l'élan, bondis, et lâche totalement la bride à ma magie.

Une intense lumière, venue de je ne sais où, me force à fermer les yeux, et c'est le noir.

* * *

 _Sé ono waise ilian, iet dautr = Soit heureuse, ma fille ! (bénédiction)_

 _Ven = Vision  
_

* * *

 _Moi : Enfin !_

 _Je referme doucement mon ordinateur, et me masse les tempes d'un air douloureux._

 _Moi : Je ne pensais pas qu'écrire deux histoires en même temps serait aussi difficile…_

 _Lucy : Je t'avais prévenue. Si tu avais suivit mes conseils…_

 _Moi : Tu n'as jamais osé montrer ce que tu écrivais à qui que ce soit, pas même à Levy, alors ne te la ramène pas !_

 _Lucy ne répond pas et, me tournant vers elle, je m'aperçois qu'elle boude. J'éclate de rire._

 _Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais écrire l'arc deux._

 _VOIX OFF : Bon, plus sérieusement, nous voici à la fin du premier Arc nommé « Révélations », et nous allons à présent commencer le second Arc, nommé… vous verrez plus tard. En revanche, ça va me prendre un peu de temps pour décider des détails de la deuxième partie : un mois, environ._

 _Moi, toute joyeuse, et retournant à son ordinateur : Mais je suis sûre que ça va être rapide. A dans un mois, mina-san !_


	6. Arc II : Alagaësia, partie 1

_Hello, mina-san ! Si je me présente aujourd'hui avec un bouclier, c'est juste pour éviter les éventuelles chutes de pierres…_

 _Ne me lynchez pas pour mon retard par pitié ! Pensez à ma famille, et au fait que vous ne connaitrez pas le reste de l'histoire !_

 _Je m'excuse à plat ventre, et vous laisse à présent lire ce chapitre, que vous jugerez, je l'espère, avec clémence._

 _J'ai aussi décidé de raccourcir un peu mes chapitres, et j'aimerai aussi savoir : voudriez-vous un résumé détaillé des évènements de L'Héritage ?_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Racines de Soogoka

POV Linneä :

Je gémis, comme un vent frais caresse mon corps en grande partie dénudée. Je fronce les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux. Il ne fait pas si froid, à Tenrô…

Je suis allongée sur une surface dure et mouillée, parfaitement inconfortable, et je me redresse avec raideur, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Je les écarquille aussitôt.

Je suis entourée d'arbres, sauf derrière moi où se trouve un rocher géant. Deux corps sont allongés un peu plus loin : celui de l'étrange garçon aux cheveux noirs, et… un homme. Tous les deux me sont inconnus, sauf si l'on compte le fait que l'un d'entre eux était présent sur l'Île Tenrô. Je me relève difficilement, et appelle mes amis.

\- Lucy ! Kagenawa !

Mais aucune réponse ne me vient. Je fais le tour du rocher en m'appuyant dessus, histoire de garder mon équilibre, et les découvre là, recroquevillés derrière. Ils dorment toujours, et je me laisse tomber à côté d'eux, inquiète. Leur respiration est néanmoins normale, et ils ne semblent pas avoir de fièvre. Ils frissonnent, dans l'air froid, et je me rapproche d'eux pour nous tenir chaud. J'ai une pensée pour les deux autres. Ils doivent être gelés ! Je me lève tant bien que mal, mais je suis incapable de me détacher du rocher sans tomber. Je gémis de frustration, et m'adosse à la pierre pour tenter de trouver une solution.

Je pense alors à mes pouvoirs. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment. Si je peux seulement sonder la région, et parvenir à attirer une présence jusqu'ici, nous serons sauvés !

Je retiens un cri de victoire, et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer.

C'est plus facile que les autres fois ; mon esprit rugit, tel un tigre, et bondit littéralement hors de mon corps. Je survole les environs, comme un oiseau, avant de noter plusieurs lumières d'énergies, étincelantes. Sans hésiter, je plonge vers eux.

Grave erreur.

Sitôt que mon esprit entre en contact avec le leur, je suis broyée par un étau infernal. Ma respiration se fait erratique, les battements de mon cœur irréguliers… J'étouffe !

Je m'étrangle, tâchant de me libérer de l'étreinte mortelle, mais celle-ci se resserre plus encore, et je me roule en boule dans un cocon de lumière, au bord de l'implosion.

Si ça continue comme ça, je vais…

Je vais…

 _« Arrêtez_ ! je hurle. _Arrêtez, par pitié ! Je suis Linneä, fille de Kaori ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Aucun mal ! »_

Mais la prise se resserre. Je crache du sang, lentement écrasée par cette force phénoménale. Ils ne touchent que mon esprit, et pourtant, mon corps aussi en pâtit !

Je hurle une nouvelle fois, désespérée :

 _« Nam iet er Linneä, dautr abr Kaori ! Eka ai fricai ! EKA AI FRICAI ! »_

Avant de m'effondrer.

°.°.°

J'ouvre les yeux, faiblement. J'ai mal, partout. Grognant, je me redresse doucement, faisant glisser les couvertures qui, jusque-là, me recouvraient. Je les regarde avec surprise.

\- Où suis-je ?

Je sursaute : je ne comptais pas dire ça à haute, et le son de ma propre voix déchirant le silence a quelque chose d'effrayant. La pièce est éclairée par une faible lueur argentée.

Je suis allongée dans un grand lit très confortable. Il est fait de bois sculpté avec tant de magnificence, que je m'indigne d'avoir osé y dormir : il s'agit d'une véritable œuvre d'art !

Me levant, je m'aperçois que j'ai été changée : je suis à présent habillée d'une robe de lin, et je rougis. Qui a bien pu… ?

La salle dans laquelle je me trouve est immense, vraiment, et très haute de plafond. Elle pourrait facilement accueillir un dragon, même très gros.

L'un des murs est entièrement occupé par une membrane et, me levant, je vais la toucher avec curiosité. La douceur, légèrement chaude, sous mes doigts me rends nostalgique. La lumière provient de là, par transparence. Le bois merveilleusement sculpté, cette surface, la taille de cette salle… tout cela me rappelle l'univers des dragonniers. Mais… je ne peux pas être en Alagaësia… si ?

Désireuse d'en avoir le cœur net, je cherche quelque chose, un pull, un pantalon, une chemise, n'importe quoi pour me couvrir : malgré la tiédeur de la pièce, j'ai froid.

J'enfonce avec plaisir mes doigts de pieds dans le tapis qui recouvre le parquet, et repère une armoire, aussi belle que le lit. Devant son placé des chaussures.

A côté, se tient un bureau, sublime lui aussi, et une chaise à l'air confortable. Dessus reposent des vêtements, que je mets avec reconnaissance. Ils sont néanmoins un peu grands pour moi. Je me chausse, et, au moment où je m'apprête à partir, je m'aperçois qu'il y a deux portes. J'ouvre la première. Il s'agit d'une petite salle de bain, qui contient une baignoire, une bassine creusée à même le sol, et deux arrivées d'eau : l'une, si l'on en juge par la vapeur qui s'en dégage, est de l'eau chaude. L'autre doit donc être chaude. J'en approche ma main pour en être sûre, sans y toucher. Les deux ruisseaux sortent du mur pour se déverser dans des espèces de cuvettes, elles-mêmes reliées à d'autres petits canaux, repartant dans le mur. Je peux contrôler l'arrivée d'eau dans la bassine ou la baignoire par un jeu de vannes. Malgré ma curiosité, je décide de m'amuser avec ça plus tard et, sortant par l'autre porte, de me mettre à la recherche du maître des lieux.

Les couloirs, larges et hauts de plafond, sont décorés de sculptures et de quelques tapisseries, mais essentiellement creusés de fenêtres, immenses. Par ces dernières, j'aperçois la lune. Elle est pleine, mais on aperçoit sans mal les étoiles. Curieuse, je m'approche d'une des fenêtres, et m'accoude au rebord.

L'ouverture donne sur ce qui semble être un jardin intérieur, car j'aperçois un autre bâtiment au fond. Elle semble vide mais, lorsque je me décale vers une autre fenêtre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, un homme y est apparu.

J'étouffe un cri de surprise.

Malgré la lumière, plutôt abondante et vive, que procure la lune, il semble comme plongé dans l'ombre, et je ne peux distinguer ni son visage, ni la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses vêtements, même avec mes yeux d'elfes habitués à voir dans la nuit.

L'homme relève soudain la tête, et je me rejette en arrière sans trop savoir ce que je fais. Mais l'homme m'a vue, je le sais.

Quelque chose effleure mon esprit.

 _« Au fond du couloir, prend à droite. A ta droite, il y aura une petite porte. Elle s'ouvre sur une volée d'escaliers, qui te mèneront jusqu'au jardin. Je t'attends, Linneä. »_

Sans même me demander comment il connait mon nom, j'obtempère, et débouche en effet sur le jardin.

L'homme n'y est plus, et je fronce les sourcils. Ai-je halluciné ? Ou… Je détaille l'univers qui m'entoure : les bâtiments, majestueux, formant les limites du jardin, les essences de plantes, dont certaines me sont inconnues, semblent briller à la lumière de la lune, telles des joyaux. La taille des bosquets, la forme des arbres, la magnificence des fleurs qui, malgré la nuit, ouvrent leurs pétales à la lune. Des lucioles, et des papillons de nuit, tournoient en un spectacle sublime.

Serais-je en train de rêver ?

La sensation d'être observée me fait me retourner, mais il n'y a personne. Par réflexe, je sonde mentalement la cour, et je sursaute : il y a quelqu'un !

Je n'ai pas accès à son esprit, mais il ne peut cacher la flamme de son esprit. Je reconnais néanmoins la sensation de tout à l'heure, quand on m'a contacté par télépathie.

\- Bonsoir, souffle doucement une voix derrière moi. Soit la bienvenue, Linneä, fille de Kaori.

Je me retourne vivement, pour enfin découvrir le visage de l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Un elfe. C'est un elfe. Un elfe aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns. Beau, comme tous les elfes. Dans ses yeux, je peux lire sagesse, douceur et empathie.

Je le détaille un peu plus, notant ses traits un peu rudes, ses yeux un peu larges, et ses oreilles effilées. Il est grand, avec des épaules larges et une musculature qui, sans être trop marquée, reste visible à travers les manches ajustées de sa tunique. Celle-ci retombe sur un pantalon bouffant au niveau des hanches, et est chaussé de bottes.

Par réflexe, je porte deux doigts à mes lèvres, et déclare :

\- Atra esterni ono theldiun.

L'homme sourit, et imite mon geste.

\- Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, dit-il.

\- Un du evarinya ono varda, terminé-je la formule rituelle de mon peuple.

L'homme sourit.

\- Je me nomme Eragon, fils de Brom, se présente-t-il, avant de me détailler. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, Linneä.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire, et chasse un insecte qui s'était aventuré trop près de mon œil.

\- Ganga ! lâché-je avec indifférence, trop occupée à fixer Eragon.

Eragon.

Ce nom, je l'ai déjà entendu. Je me souviens des longues soirées qui, passées à la lueur du feu, nous permettaient de remonter le temps.

Nous explorions le passé, mes amis et moi, guidés par une voix qui, par sa douceur, qui, par sa profondeur, nous faisait revivre le moindre évènement qu'elle citait. Le moindre mot avait le don nous faire pénétrer dans son univers.

Lorsqu' _il_ ouvrait la bouche, tout le monde se taisait. A l'écoute.

Je croise le regard brun de mon interlocuteur.

Eragon ! Eragon le Tueur d'Ombres ! Eragon le Tueur de Rois ! Eragon le Dragonnier, lié à la dragonne bleue Saphira !

Celui qui, au nez et à la barbe de l'Empire, a libéré l'elfe Arya, aujourd'hui Dragonnier de Fìrnen et Reine des Elfes ; est parvenu jusqu'aux Vardens ; a tué l'Ombre Durza durant la bataille sous Farthen Dûr ; a conquit les territoires sous l'emprise de Galbatorix ; et a tué le Roi Félon !

Il s'est ensuite retiré sur l'île de Vroengard, pour éduquer une nouvelle génération de Dragonniers et de dragons.

Intimidée, je baisse le regard, et triture nerveusement l'ourlet de ma tunique. Je sursaute lorsqu'il prend la parole :

\- Tu viens de Fiore, je me trompe ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui ! je réponds précipitamment. Mais… comment suis arrivée ici ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonne l'homme-elfe.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non.

Eragon soupire, avant de me tendre la main.

\- Suis-moi.

J'ignore sa paume tendue, et me relève d'un bond souple. L'homme sourit, et se met en marche. Je le suis, un peu méfiante et surprise.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au Portail dont je suis le Gardien.

\- Le Portail ? Un Gardien ?

Il ne me réponds pas, mais accélère le pas jusqu'à courir, et je dois lâcher sa main : j'ai du mal à le suivre, et il finit par s'arrêter pour m'attendre.

\- M… merci ! je murmure, essoufflée.

\- Tu manques d'entrainement, remarque Eragon presque sèchement. Un elfe devrait être capable de me suivre, normalement.

Je frissonne face au reproche, et me maudit pour ma faiblesse.

\- Viens, reprend le Dragonnier. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Il repart en courant, et j'essaie de le suivre du mieux que je peux, sans succès. Malgré nos fréquents arrêts pour que je puisse reprendre on souffle, nous arrivons pourtant à l'endroit qu'Eragon voulait me montrer.

Je regarde, étonnée, le paysage autour de moi. Je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite mais, à la lueur de la lune, mais je finis par distinguer les détails de l'endroit.

Mes yeux enfin adaptés à la nuit, je pousse une exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est l'endroit où je me suis réveillée !

\- En effet. Il s'agit de la Pierre de Kuthian, Linneä, ainsi que l'entrée de la Crypte des Âmes.

\- La Crypte des Âmes ? je murmure. L'endroit où ont été trouvés les œufs de dragons et les Elduranis…

\- Exact.

\- Mais comment est-possible ?

\- Tu ne le devines pas ?

\- Non, je dis après un instant de réflexion.

Eragon secoue la tête, l'air à la fois déçu et dépassé.

\- Nous allons devoir commencer ta formation au plus vite, soupire-t-il. Dès demain, je te donnerais une liste de livres à lire.

Je serre les dents, à la fois vexée et honteuse : je ne dois pas être une élève très réceptive pour décourager à ce point un tel professeur ! Il a formé tant de Dragonniers, comme ma mère, et des magiciens venus profiter de son enseignement. Une pensée me frappe soudain :

\- Vous allez m'enseigner ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la fille de Kaori, se contente de répondre Eragon, et l'une des élèves de Kogonara.

Comme si cela répondait à ma question ! J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, quand il reprend la parole :

\- Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le fonctionnement du Portail, alors laisse-moi te l'expliquer.

Je ravale ma frustration, et dit :

\- Oui, Eragon-elda.

\- Non, pas « elda ». Appelle-moi « maître ».

\- Oui, maître.

\- Très bien. Le Portail fait donc la liaison entre les différents mondes, mais nous ne pouvons accéder uniquement à ceux qui nous sont connus, c'est-à-dire Earthland et l'Alagaësia.

\- Je vois, dis-je en désignant le rocher à côté duquel nous apparus. Cette pierre, la Pierre de Kuthian… il s'agit du Portail, je me trompe ?

Eragon hoche la tête.

\- Exact. C'est, à ma connaissance, le plus puissant.

\- Le plus puissant ? Il en existe donc plusieurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je l'ignore : les Gardiens ne connaissent qu'un seul Portail, celui qu'ils sont justement censés garder, et ne peuvent révéler sa position.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Chaque Gardien a fait un serment en Ancien Langage qui nous l'interdit.

\- Mais vous connaissez l'identité des autres Gardiens ?

\- Non. Ainsi, nous ne pouvons nous trahir les uns les autres si l'un d'entre nous vient à faillir à sa tâche.

\- Et moi, alors ?

\- Je ne peux enseigner ces connaissances qu'aux descendants des lignées de Tora, de Ryû et de Suzaku.

Ces noms résonnent puissamment dans l'air de la nuit, et celle-ci enveloppe de sa fraicheur mon corps brûlant.

Mais une question, qui s'est imposée à moi depuis longtemps, remonte à la surface.

De qui s'agit-il ? Qui sont donc Ryû, Tora et Suzaku ? On parle de nous comme leurs descendants, mais…

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour délivrer ma question, Eragon me coupe la parole une nouvelle fois.

\- Je te parlerais d'eux en temps voulus. Nous attendrons le réveil de tes amis pour cela.

\- Oui. Au fait, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y.

Je rougis, agacée, et dis d'une voix rendue sèche par la vexation :

\- Quel est le rôle du Gardien ? Vous avez dit « garder », mais cela n'éclaire pas franchement.

\- En effet. Les Gardiens ont plusieurs rôles : nous protégeons le Portail, bien sûr, mais veillons également à son bon fonctionnement, régulons les flux d'énergie, et aiguillonnons les voyageurs éventuels, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas, à l'origine, d'une tâche qui nous ait été attribuée.

\- Je vois. Qui vous a donc confié cette tâche ?

\- La Déesse-Dragonne Kogonara.

Kogonara… une nouvelle interrogation : qui est-elle vraiment ? Tout comme Kaori, Eragon ne fait que l'évoquer, et semble vouloir éviter le sujet avec un respect craintif.

\- Tu n'as plus de questions ? demande soudain Eragon.

Je secoue négativement la tête, et il sourit d'un air amusé.

\- Menteuse.

\- Hé ! je m'exclame. Tu…

\- Du calme, s'amuse l'homme-elfe. Tu es exactement comme l'étais ta mère, bien moi au même âge : tu as la tête emplies de questions, et tu es frustrée parce qu'il t'est impossible de les poser toutes en même temps.

Etonnée d'avoir été mis à découvert aussi facilement, je me contente de hausser un sourcil. Eragon sourit un peu plus.

\- J'y répondrais, m'assure-t-il. Pour passer au fonctionnement du Portail, sache que seule une très grande quantité d'énergie peut provoquer un transfert.

\- De l'énergie ?

\- Oui. Qu'elle soit magique, physique, ou même spirituelle, il suffit qu'une grande quantité soit libérée pour que tu puisses passer d'un monde à l'autre. Il existe néanmoins un autre moyen, moins gourmand, mais plus long et plus compliqué. Plus dangereux, aussi.

\- Vous m'apprendrez ce moyen ?

\- Non, je ne le préfère pas. Mais, si cela devient obligatoire, je le ferais. Mais garde en tête qu'il s'agira d'un transfert d'urgence destiné à une seule et unique personne. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Un Portail peut également emmagasiner peu à peu l'énergie nécessaire à un ou plusieurs transferts, mais il est difficile d'accéder à ces réserves : il faut en effet faire entrer en résonnance son pouvoir avec celui du Portail, ou bien forcer les barrières de la réserve avec son esprit, mais c'est très difficile. Moi-même n'y suis jamais parvenu, même avec l'aide de Saphira et des descendants des lignées Suzaku, Tora et Ryû. Le Portail peut néanmoins décider d'accorder un transfert à partir de ses réserves de lui-même.

\- Le Portail est vivant ? je m'étrangle.

\- Bien sûr. Tu connais l'Arbre Menoa ?

\- L'arbre millénaire avec lequel une elfe a fusionné ?

\- Oui. Tu portes d'ailleurs un dérivé du nom de cette elfe : elle s'appelait Linnëa. En tout cas, on peut accéder à la conscience de l'Arbre : j'ai déjà essayé, avec succès, et je sais qu'il est possible de faire la même chose avec les Portails, bien que je n'ai aucune idée du pouvoir que cela requiert, ni de comment les Portails ont acquis une conscience.

\- Woah… je murmure.

Eragon sourit, puis dirige son regard vers le ciel.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, finit-il par dire en se relevant. Tu viens ?

Le temps que je me relève, il est déjà parti à toute vitesse, et je grogne de rage, désespérée par ma propre lenteur, avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite.

Je fais de mon mieux pour minimiser les pauses, cette fois, et je vois bien que mes efforts font sourire Eragon, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir à m'arrêter plus souvent que je ne le voudrais.

\- Je mettrais en place un entrainement physique, ne t'inquiète pas, me sourit-il lorsque nous arrivons enfin en vue du bâtiment dans lequel nous logeons.

Celui semble encore plus grand vu de l'extérieur qu'exploré de l'intérieur. Tout de pierre construit, d'élégantes arches et sculptures encadrent les immenses fenêtres, ainsi que l'encore plus grand porte du bâtiment : celle-ci est à couper le souffle, et je laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise ravie.

\- Je te conseille de revenir pour le lever du soleil, ou bien lorsqu'il se couche. Cette rue est un axe est-ouet, et le soleil l'illumine alors. Tu verras, c'est magnifique.

\- D'accord… Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne pourras m'être reconnaissante si tu le désires qu'après ton entrainement. Et encore, je pense que tu vas m'en vouloir.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme se contente d'un sourire amusé, avant de me pousser à l'intérieur.

\- Vas dormir, m'ordonne-t-il.

\- Qu'en est-il de mes amis ? je demande alors.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés. Ils le seront peut-être demain.

\- Oh…

Sans un regard en arrière, il s'en va, et je reste un instant stupidement plantée à l'entrée, avant de me rendre compte d'une chose :

\- Hé ! attends, je ne connais pas le chemin !

Mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse et, après une suite de jurons, je commence ce qui me semble être l'impossible tâche de retrouver ma chambre dans ce labyrinthe.

Je commence donc à chercher des escaliers : ma chambre est, je le sais, au deuxième étage. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois au gré des couloirs et du hasard, je finis par en trouver un, dans lequel je m'engage avec un sentiment de victoire qui me fait sourire.

Sourire qui disparait pourtant bien vite lorsque, croisant plusieurs couloirs que j'essaie d'explorer, je découvre qu'aucun d'eux ne mène à mon étage, et je ne parviens à ouvrir aucune porte.

Soupirant, je décide de faire demi-tour, lorsque j'aperçois soudain, au détour d'un des couloirs du dédale, une porte entrouverte. Je m'y précipite, espérant, mais il ne s'agit là que d'une infirmerie.

Des grands rideaux blancs sont repliés autour de lits individuels, sans doute déployés lorsqu'un blessé y est allongé. Pour le moment, cela ne semble pas être le cas.

Le panneau protégeant la salle du vent et du froid est ouvert, et les rideaux ne cessent de voler, réduisant ma vision, et je m'avance pour fermer la cloison, lorsqu'une voix m'arrête :

\- Attends ! J'ai besoin de la lune de la lune à ce moment précis de la nuit ! Les racines de Soogoka en ont besoin pour acquérir les pouvoirs qui les rendent spéciales.

Surprise, je me retourne, et découvre une femme, derrière moi. Son visage sans âge est encadré par de longues boucles brunes, et ses yeux me transpercent, comme deux flèches capables de lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Elle est vêtue d'une étrange armure verte et noire, dans ce qui me semble à première vue être du métal, et une cape rouge ceint ses épaules. Dans son dos, j'aperçois une lame dépasser d'entre ses épaules.

\- Q-qui êtes-vous ?

\- Moi ? Cela pourrait également être ma question. Les noms ont un immense pouvoir, tu sais. Il n'est pas anodin de les prononcer. Je pensais qu'une elfe savait au moins ça.

Les noms, un pouvoir ? Je réalise avec amertume que, si les souvenirs de ma petite enfance me sont revenus, ainsi que mon vocabulaire d'Ancien Langage, peu de connaissances réellement utiles dans les situations présentes me sont revenues.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? je répète pourtant d'une voix plus affirmé, et les yeux de la femme brillent d'une lueur que je ne sais identifier.

\- Tu es têtue, remarque-t-elle, mais cela peut tout aussi bien être une qualité qu'un défaut. Soit, je vais te donner un indice sur qui je suis. Ensuite, ce sera à ton tour. Ça te va ?

J'hésite. J'aurais préféré rejoindre mon lit, mais la curiosité est la plus forte, et me pousse à répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Je suis une herboriste.

Cela ne me dit rien, et je hausse les épaules.

\- Je suis une mage, je déclare, ne sachant pas ce que je peux bien dire d'autre.

\- Je tiens cette arme d'un prêtre nain du Dûrgrimst Quan. Cela s'appelle un Hûthvir.

Disant cela, elle montre son épée, la faisant glisser fluidement par-dessus son épaule et me la tendant pour que je puisse l'examiner.

Il s'agit d'une épée double-lame dont la garde est assez longue pour pouvoir la tenir à deux mains quel que soit le côté et dont les deux lames sont à la fois assez courtes pour ne pas blesser l'utilisateur et assez longues pour être utilisées de façon individuelles.

\- Je maitrise le poignard.

\- Oh… tu me le montres ?

Je fais glisser ma main à ma ceinture pour m'apercevoir que je ne l'ai pas, et ma gorge se serre.

Mon poignard… un peu paniquée, tâtonne un peu plus, sans succès.

\- Tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi ? demande la femme d'un air attristé. Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le montreras une autre fois !

\- D-d'accord, je murmure, déçue malgré moi.

\- J'ai habité à Teirm pendant un temps.

Je ne sais pas trop où se trouve cet endroit, mais je masque mon ignorance en répondant, sans doute un peu vite :

\- J'habite à Magnolia.

\- Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non. Il faudra que tu me parles de toi un peu plus.

Elle s'approche d'une table, disposée à côté de l'ouverture dans le mur, et j'aperçois alors quatre grosses racines tarabiscotées et de couleur argentée, brillant doucement à la lumière de la lune.

La femme me fait signe d'approcher, avant de me les désigner :

\- Tu vois ça ? C'est des racines de Soogoka. A l'état naturel, elles sont blanches mais, exposées à la lumière de la pleine lune du septième mois de l'année, elles prennent cette couleur argentée, et peuvent ensuite servir d'antidote ou de poison, en fonction de la plante avec laquelle elles sont associées. Ce qui est marrant, avec cette plante, c'est que ses feuilles, une fois séchées, ainsi que ses racines, une fois argentées, servent tous deux d'antidotes au poison que produit sa sève, et sa tige, une fois bouillie, peut possiblement être utilisée pour soigner les rages de dents des nains. La plante pousse dans les hauteurs des montagnes des Beors.

\- Woah…

\- Woah, en effet, s'amuse la femme.

Elle se saisit alors des racines, et les fait prestement disparaitre sous sa cape.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser, à présent. Même si j'aime me trouver là où quelque chose d'important va se produire, j'ai besoin de plantes qui poussent dans le Du Weldenwarden. Je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Déjà ? je demande, étrangement déçue.

\- Déjà, s'amuse de nouveau la femme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous retrouverons beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Tu pourras me montrer ton poignard à ce moment-là.

\- Oui.

\- Ah ! Et tu pourras rencontrer mon ami ! Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle disparait, et je me retrouve seule dans la salle.

\- Attends ! je m'écrie. Peux-tu au moins me montrer le chemin !

Pas de réponse et, troublée, je me demande qui cette femme peut bien être, et surtout, comment elle a fait pour partir si vite.

Avec un soupir, je sors de l'infirmerie, et me remets en route. Je suis toutefois incapable de me concentrer sur la route à prendre, mon esprit bien trop occupé par cette étrange rencontre.

Un miaulement à mes pieds me fait soudain sursauter, et je baisse les yeux pour apercevoir le plus gros chat sauvage que je n'ai jamais vu. Dans l'ombre, j'ai du mal à distinguer la couleur de sa fourrure, que je découvre épaisse lorsque je m'agenouille pour le caresser.

Il se met bientôt à ronronner, et roule sur le dos pour plus d'attentions.

Attendrie, je le caresse et le gratouille un peu partout, surtout sur le ventre et sous le menton, endroits qu'il semble apprécier tout particulièrement.

« _Oh oui, ici, c'est parfait ! »_ Surprise, je sursaute, et je me cramponne à la fourrure du chat.

 _« Aïe, tu me fais mal ! Lâches-moi, voyons ! »_

\- Q-qui va là ? je bégaie, un peu effrayée que quelqu'un ait accès à mon esprit aussi aisément.

 _« C'est moi ! »_

\- Hein ?

 _« C'est MOI ! »_

\- Comment ça, « moi » ? je m'énerves.

 _« Grrrr, tu m'énerves ! C'est moi, je suis le chat ! »_

\- Hein ?

Je baisse le regard sur l'animal, qui me fixe de ses deux grands yeux ambrés, étincelants dans la pénombre. Agacée, je me relève.

\- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Instant de silence, puis :

 _« Pffff… quelle idiote ! »_

\- Pardon ? je m'étrangle.

J'attends une réponse, mais rien ne vient. Le chat, en revanche, s'éloigne à pas lents.

\- Attends ! je m'écrie, et je m'élance derrière lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le suis.

L'animal se met à courir, et je suis son allure à travers le bâtiment, passant à travers plusieurs couloirs et escaliers, avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une porte d'un seul coup.

Surprise, je m'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas le percuter, et la voix résonne de nouveau.

 _« Tu cherchais ta chambre, non ? »_

\- Que…

J'en cherche de nouveau l'origine, sans succès, mais je m'aperçois que le chat est parti.

 _« Ne dis pas à Angela que je t'ai parlé, d'accord ? J'aurais d'autres choses à te dire, avant. »_

Dans un état second, je rentre dans ma chambre, me déshabille et remets ma robe de lin, avant de m'effondrer sur le lit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'étrange impression que c'est bel et bien le chat qui me parlait, et surtout qui m'a guidé jusqu'à ma chambre…

C'est avec la pensée que mon monde natal me semble bien étrange que je sombre dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

 _Lexique :_

 _Nam iet er Linneä, dautr abr Kaori. Eka ai fricai : Je m'appelle Linneä, fille de Kaori. Je suis une amie._

 _Atra esterni ono thelduin : Que la chance t'accompagne/Que la chance règne sur toi (1er vers de la formule de politesse en vigueur chez les elfes)_

 _Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr : Que la paix règne dans ton cœur (2e vers de la formule de politesse en vigueur chez les elfes)_

 _Un du evarinya ono varda : Et que les étoiles veillent sur toi (3e vers de la formule de politesse en vigueur chez les elfes)_

 _Ganga : aller, partir_

 _Elda : Titre honorifique très élogieux utilisé indifféremment pour les hommes et pour les femmes._

* * *

 _Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour tant de retard, mais je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à écrire au fur et à mesure que l'année avance : je dois garder mes notes les plus hautes possibles, et passe donc plus de temps à étudier qu'à écrire._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les délais plus longs et les chapitres plus courts._


	7. Arc II : Alagaësia, partie 2

Chapitre 6: Ciana et Pao

POV Linneä :

Je me réveille avec la lumière tamisée du soleil passant à travers la cloison fermant la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve, et je me redresse doucement en bâillant.

J'observe l'endroit un moment, interloquée, avant de me souvenir des évènements de la veille, je me laisse de nouveau retomber sur le matelas souple.

Le Portail… L'Alagaësia… La femme. Le chat.

Je ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et, de nouveau, des interrogations voltigent dans mon esprit.

Ai-je rêvé de ces étranges rencontres ? Qui est-elle, et qu'est-il ?

Je me lève, agacée, et mets les mêmes habits qu'hier soir, avant de sortir. J'hésite un instant sur le pas de la porte, un peu effrayée à l'idée de me perdre encore une fois, avant de m'avancer dans le couloir d'un pas vif.

Celui-ci semble tellement plus vivant en journée, et je peux admirer davantage ses sculptures et ses tapisseries, relatant l'histoire des différentes races d'Alagaësia.

Je m'arrête soudain devant une superbe tenture sur laquelle s'étale l'image d'un elfe.

Il est jeune et, selon les critères des elfes, il est plutôt banal. Entouré par une épaisse forêt, il est agenouillé au sol, et toute la force de son regard, masqué par quelques mèches de cheveux, est fixé sur ce qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Une pierre, de forme ovale et plutôt allongée, assez grosse, et d'une éclatante couleur blanche. Je m'approche doucement de la tapisserie, et l'effleure du bout des doigts, étrangement touchée par la scène.

\- On dirait presque qu'il s'apprête à respirer, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix me fait sursauter et, en me retournant, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux yeux noisette pétillants de malice. Surpris par ma volte-face, il recule de quelques pas.

\- Wow, plutôt vivace, dis donc ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu dois être nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vue, et je connais tout le monde ici.

Je le détaille quelques secondes. De taille moyenne, il a un visage plutôt avenant, et est vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise ample, sur lesquels il porte des protections en cuir. Une épée à la garde usée est attachée à sa taille du côté droit, m'indiquant ainsi qu'il est gaucher.

\- Je suis Marodo, déclare-t-il, fils de Hor. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Linneä, fille de Kaori.

Je lui tends la main, et le garçon me détaille un instant avant de la saisir, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu es une elfe, je me trompe ?

\- Oui.

\- Woah ! s'écrie-t-il. Même ici, on n'en rencontre pas souvent ! Je suppose que tu viens tout droit du Du Weldenwarden ! Comment c'est là-bas ? Est-ce aussi beau et enchanteur qu'on le décrit ? Connais-tu des chansons elfiques ? Tu dois bien connaître l'Ancien Langage, non ?

Un peu submergée par l'avalanche de questions, j'essaie d'y répondre à toutes, riant un peu.

\- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas vraiment du Du Weldenwarden. J'y ai vécu quand j'étais toute petite, mais ma mère et moi en sommes parties par la suite. Je me souviens à peine d'elle, ou de mon lieu de naissance.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit, et il perd tout son enthousiasme.

\- Oh… désolé, tu ne dois pas avoir très envie d'en parler. Tu ne te souviens pas de ta mère dis-tu ? Elle est morte ? Oh, désolé, j'ai recommencé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis… détachée de cela, en quelque sorte. En fait, j'ai les souvenirs, mais plus les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés alors, et je ne peux regretter quelque chose pour lequel je ne ressens qu'indifférence. Quant à mère, je sais qu'elle est en vie, quelque part. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver où, mais je pense qu'Eragon doit le savoir : il semble bien connaitre ma mère.

\- Je vois…

\- Pour répondre à tes autres questions, je ne connais aucune chanson elfique, mais je parle et écrit l'Ancien Langage couramment. C'est ma langue maternelle, après tout.

Cette fois, le visage de Marodo s'éclaire, et ses yeux noisette pétillent de joie tandis qu'il attrape ma main avec enthousiasme.

\- Dans ce cas, aide-moi à le travailler ! s'écrie-t-il, une supplique dans le regard.

\- Eh bien…

\- S'il te plait !

Un peu surprise, je finis par accepter, à la condition qu'il m'apprenne comment me repérer dans ces longs couloirs. Ceux-ci me paraissent sans fin, mais je suis Marodo sans hésiter, tâchant de me constituer un plan mental de l'édifice, quand soudain je m'arrête.

\- Donc tu n'es même pas une Dragonnier ? s'étonne Marodo avant de s'interrompre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? je demande en désignant une porte fermée.

Marodo s'en approche, et essaie de l'ouvrir.

\- Je crois que c'est une des chambres à dispositions des élèves ou des invités. Elle est néanmoins souvent utilisée pour les malades, car elle est juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Rhaa, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! Essaie, toi !

Il désigne une autre porte, que je reconnais celle-ci. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir remarqué celle devant laquelle nous nous trouvons à présent, et je tente de l'ouvrir à mon tour, sans succès. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, je finis par m'énerver, et m'agenouille à côté de la serrure.

\- Dis, fait Marodo en s'agenouillant à côté de moi. Pourtant veux-tu tant ouvrir cette porte ?

\- Parce que j'ai ressentis une présence familière de l'autre côté. Tu te souviens des amis dont je t'ai parlé ?

\- Tu as une tonne d'amis.

\- C'est vrai. Ceux avec lesquels je suis arrivée, alors.

\- Cette Lucy et ce… Kagenada ?

\- Kagenawa.

\- Quels noms bizarres !

\- Quand on y pense, tous les noms sont étranges, non ?

Marodo fait mine d'un réfléchir un instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, ils le sont ?

Je soupire, et me concentre intensément pour faire apparaitre entre mes doigts les fameux rayons de lune que j'ai l'habitude de maîtriser. Mais c'est difficile, plus difficile qu'à Fiore, et l'effort me laisse pantelante et épuisée, une faible puissance entre mes doigts que je m'empresse de faire rentrer dans la serrure. J'entends le mécanisme tourner, et je laisse échapper un petit cri de joie.

\- J'ai réussi !

Je me relève, et doit me tenir au mur pour rester debout, mais n'y prête pas garde, et pousse le battant.

\- Comment tu as fait ? s'étrange Marodo derrière moi, et je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque j'aperçois un lit et une silhouette endormie.

\- C'est l'étrange garçon… je murmure.

Couché dans un lit, il semble très pâle, et ses cheveux noirs sont poisseux de sueur. Ses habits sont disposés sur une chaise. Il remue lorsque je m'approche.

\- Nat'… gémit-t-il. Petit frère… Nat'…. Ne t'inquiète pas… je veillerai sur toi.

Un peu inquiète pour l'inconnu, je lance à Marodo :

\- Va me chercher une serviette humide, s'il te plait.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demande-t-il, un peu stupidement.

\- Pour le rafraichir, bien sûr !

\- Mais tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Et alors ? je crache en me retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le connais pas que je dois le laisser dans le besoin ! Je ne te connaissais pas i peine quelques heures, mais j'aurais quand même fait tout mon possible pour te soulager !

Marodo s'empourpre, l'air en colère, quand une voix, douce et légèrement amusée, retentit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ?

\- Tu es réveillé ! je m'écrie en me tournant vers le garçon.

Ses yeux sont noirs, et bordés de longs cils. Je rougis un peu.

\- Tu es… Linneä, je me trompe ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout le monde semble me connaître ! râlé-je, un peu contrariée.

L'inconnu se met à rire, et je me surprends à sourire.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- On m'a donné beaucoup de noms, mais tu peux m'appeler Yoru, si tu veux.

Il a un sourire énigmatique, et ses yeux pétillent.

\- Moi, c'est Marodo ! s'écrie mon compagnon, visiblement un peu frustré de l'attention qu'il me porte. Je suis un Dragonnier !

Yoru le détaille un instant, avant de se lever. Il est vêtu d'un simple pantalon.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, le temps que je m'habille ?

\- Bien sûr, je souris, et je pousse Marodo dehors.

\- Linneä ? me demande Yoru juste avant que je ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

\- Oui ? je me retourne.

Ses yeux semblent encore plus sombres qu'il y a quelques instants, et son visage est grave.

\- Fait attention à toi, me dit-il. Tes ennemis ne seront pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.

La porte se referme derrière moi, et je fronce les sourcils. Que veut-t-il dire par là ? Je décide de lui demander des explications après qu'il se soit changé, et bavarde avec Marodo pour tuer le temps. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, étonnés et inquiets de ne pas avoir perçu signe de vie dans la chambre, nous toquons et décidons de rentrer dans permission.

Là, je me fige.

La fenêtre est grande ouverte, et le pantalon que Yoru portait précédemment est soigneusement plié sur la chaise, à côté d'un petit mot griffonné à la hâte :

« Merci.

Les ombres rôdent partout, mais ce ne sont pas elles qu'il faille redouter. »

\- Il est parti ! s'écrie Marodo, bouche bé. Par où ?

Mais je suis déjà partie.

°.°.°

Partout ! Nous avons cherché partout, sans succès. Et je suis incapable de repérer les ondes caractéristiques qui m'ont attirées jusque dans sa chambre. Marodo a fini par partir, l'air à la fois contrarié et désolé : il a aussi des obligations.

Je ne lui en veux pas, mais le départ de mon guide n'est pas pour m'arranger, et bientôt ce qui devait arriver arriva : je me perdis très vite dans les innombrables couloirs, salles et corridors du bâtiment.

Lequel, je viens à peine de le remarquer, me semble vide.

Mais quand je dis vide, c'est VIDE ! Pas un signe de vie, pas de chaleur, ni rien du tout. Je ne perçois même plus la présence de Marodo, même en sondant l'édifice, et encore moins celle de mes amis, ou d'Eragon. C'est à vous faire froid dans le dos.

Avec un frisson, je parviens je-ne-sais-comment à retourner jusqu'à ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte, j'ai la surprise de voir un homme, de grande taille, de longs cheveux clairs à l'air emmêlés et vêtu d'une longue cape noire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? je demande.

L'homme se retourne, et j'ai le souffle coupé. Dans son visage dur, quoiqu'aux traits harmonieux, deux grands yeux dont la pupille forme une fente comme celle des chats me fixent, ou plutôt me transpercent avec sévérité. Son seul bras visible est recouvert d'une peau tannée par le soleil et des tatouages bleus. Je le reconnais comme l'homme qui était inconscient à nos côtés.

\- Vous n'êtes décidément pas très résistants, déclare-t-il. Les autres dorment encore, alors c'est à toi que je vais adresser mon message. Perfectionnez vos forces et vos connaissances. Que vous deveniez Dragonniers ou non, nous vous attendrons dans les hauteurs de la Crête. Eragon vous donnera l'endroit précis au moment où il vous estimera prêt. Ne soyez néanmoins pas trop en retard.

Et, sans m'avoir laissé le temps de proférer la moindre question, il bondit vers la fenêtre, dont il ouvre la paroi d'un geste expert – cette dernière claque violemment en s'enroulant sur sa base à toute vitesse – il saute par l'immense ouverture, et je pousse un cri. Je me précipite mais, en me penchant, nulle trace de l'homme, et je recule de quelques pas, hébétée.

\- Comment…

\- Linneä ? Je peux entrer ?

La voix d'Eragon retentit juste à côté de la porte, et je me retourne d'un bond vif pour le regarder. Son visage sans âge arbore un air sérieux, mais ses yeux pétillent d'un amusement que je trouve vexant.

\- Vous l'avez vu ! je lance d'un ton accusateur.

\- Oui. On peut même dire que je suis là depuis le début.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas empêché de sauter ? je demande, incrédule.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part de cette façon. Il aime les départs et les entrées spectaculaires. Ne te soucie pas de lui, il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oh, de longue date !

\- Qui est-il ?

Le regard de l'homme-elfe me scrute longuement, et je me dandine, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête à le savoir, dit-il avant de lancer d'un ton badin : ça te dirais d'aller voir tes amis ?

Toute indignation oubliée, je pousse un cri de joie, et me précipite à côté de lui. Je retrouve néanmoins un semblant de colère en m'interrogeant sur leur emplacement pour que même avec l'aide de Marodo je sois incapable de les retrouver. Mon ton devient agressif.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé où menaient les portes à côté de celle de ta chambre ?

Les yeux d'Eragon pétillent, et je recule d'un pas.

\- Vous voulez rire ? je m'étrangle.

L'homme éclate de rire, et je laisse échapper un cri, outrée.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, je hurle ! Espèce de…

J'essaie de le frapper, atrocement vexée par mon manque de déduction, et il m'attrape les poignets en riant, ce qui me vexe encore plus si possible : il me maitrise avec une telle facilité…

\- Arrête de crier et viens ! s'amuse-t-il en m'entrainant vers la première chambre. Mais je te préviens, ils ne sont pas encore réveillés.

Il ouvre le battant, et je découvre une pièce semblable à celle où je suis installée, sauf qu'il s'agit des vêtements de Lucy qui sont soigneusement pliés sur le bureau, cette dernière dormant paisiblement dans le lit, enfouie sous ses draps.

Comme moi, elle avait été changée, et j'effleurai la robe légère qu'on lui avait mis en murmurant :

\- Qui…

\- Angela.

\- Angela ?

\- Oui. Si tu veux la connaître, il te faudra pour cela la rencontrer. Elle est… indescriptible.

Il a souri en disant ces derniers mots, et je fronce les sourcils. J'écarte la question qui me vient aux lèvres, et en pose une autre à la place :

\- Pourquoi n'est-t-elle pas encore réveillée ? je demande.

\- Pour la raison très simple que ses deux parents viennent d'Earthland. Sais-tu ce que sont les éthernanos ?

\- Il s'agit de particules élémentaires présentes sur Earthland et qui permet aux mages de se ressourcer, pourquoi ?

Eragon sourit.

\- Tu viens de répondre à ta question.

\- Hein ?

J'écarquille les yeux, et Eragon se met de nouveau à rire.

\- Les éthernanos sont des particules spécifiques à Fiore, jeune Linneä. C'est pourquoi le corps de Lucy doit s'habituer à puiser dans ses propres ressources, et donc à produire plus et plus vite des éthernanos, pour pouvoir se maintenir en bonne santé. Ce processus devrait prendre une semaine, environ.

\- Tant de temps ?

\- C'est un véritable traumatisme pour le corps. Il lui faut du temps pour s'en remettre, et aussi pour réapprendre à utiliser la magie sans compter sur une potentielle aide extérieure. Si cela peut te consoler sur le sort de ton amie, sache que le plus longtemps elle restera ici, le plus son corps saura produire d'éthernanos, et son pouvoir sera infiniment plus fort lorsque vous rentrerez à Fiore, car son corps, non content de ne jamais perdre cette production intense de pouvoir, assimilera et traitera également mieux et plus rapidement les éthernanos extérieurs.

\- Wow ! je souffle. Aurais-je également ce précieux avantage ?

Eragon m'adresse un regard désolé.

\- Oui et non : la magie se fixe définitivement entre onze et treize ans, lorsque que commence la puberté. A cet âge, le corps commence à assimiler l'énergie à laquelle il était habitué de façon plus régulière, et à produire plus de magie. Du moins, cela est vrai chez les humains. C'est un peu différent chez les elfes, car la magie fait déjà partie intégrante de toi, et ton corps n'est donc pas censé produire une magie spécifique à Fiore, sauf intervention de Kogonara pour te permettre d'assimiler les éthernanos. Tu n'as néanmoins jamais reçu cette intervention – de nature magique – et tu n'es donc pas censé être capable d'utiliser la magie d'Earthland !

\- J'ai pourtant des pouvoirs ! je proteste. Et puissants !

\- Oui, car ton cas est un peu particulier : tu as vécu un peu plus de trois ans à Fiore, les éthernanos ont eus largement le temps de se fixer sur toi avant que ton corps ne les rejette totalement : tu es donc capable de les assimiler… un peu. Et cela je pense, est également lié au sang humain qui coule en toi.

\- Je suis une hybride ?

\- L'un de mes élèves, Pao, était encore jeune lorsqu'il partit pour le Du Weldenwarden. Il tomba là-bas amoureux d'une elfe, magnifique, Dragonnier elle aussi et plus proche conseiller d'Arya : Ciana, avec laquelle il vécut vingt ans durant avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à une fillette. Cette fillette, Linneä, était ta mère : Kaori. Mais Pao était l'un des descendants de Tora, le Tigre, et lui aussi un élève de Kogonara. Lorsque vint le temps de se battre, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ne revint jamais d'Earthland. Ciana, incapable d'accepter cela, décida de laisser sa fille au Du Weldenwarden, sous la protection attentive de ses compatriotes, et tenta de forcer le portail menant à Fiore. Son dragon, Mann, mourut pendant l'opération, et de Ciana, plus aucune trace. Pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ciana était prête à tout. Et sa perte a rendu sa fille orpheline.

\- Comme c'est triste… je murmure.

\- Je ne peux que regretter leur perte, à tous les deux, se contente de dire Eragon.

Dans ses yeux brille une flamme que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Eragon reprend soudain, d'une voix plus enjouée :

\- Le problème des éthernanos ne touche pas les enfants, en revanche.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande, à la fois déçue et soulagée par le changement de sujet.

\- Je viens de le dire ! Les éthernanos ne se fixent définitivement sur le corps qu'à partir de onze ans au plus tôt ! Avant cela, le corps produit une quantité infinie d'énergie, dont la plupart se dissipe dans la nature, et convertissable à l'infini. Un enfant plus jeune n'a donc aucun problème à passer d'un monde à l'autre, vu qu'ils sont capables de convertir l'énergie qu'ils produisent en éthernanos, ou même directement en magie, s'ils en ont besoin ! C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi les enfants sont parfois si puissants, alors qu'ils perdent ensuite une grande partie de leurs pouvoirs à l'adolescence. Il y a également le cas de ceux qui n'ont jamais appris à convertir leur énergie : ceux-là ne deviendront jamais mages, car il faut un premier contact pour que les éthernanos soient utilisables par la suite.

\- Vous voulez dire que toute la population de Fiore a un potentiel magique ?

\- Pour les adultes non-mages, c'est trop tard. Les enfants, en revanches, sont en effet tous capables d'utiliser la magie.

\- Cool, je murmure.

Le silence revient, durant un long moment où Eragon me laisse digérer les informations qu'il vient de me transmettre. Puis, je repense au moment où j'ai tenté de matérialiser mes rayons de lunes dans ma main, et je demande d'un ton badin :

\- Je me suis essayé à la magie d'Earthland un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ça a été plus dur que d'habitude. Vous avez pourtant dit que mon corps produisait des éthernanos !

\- J'ai dit qu'il les assimilait, pas qu'il en produisait.

\- Cela veut-t-il dire que je suis incapable d'utiliser mon pouvoir en dehors d'Earthland ?

\- Non, tu m'as mal compris. Ton corps a pris l'habitude de puiser dans les éthernanos situés dans le milieu, un peu à la façon d'un Dragon Slayer : ces derniers ont besoin de « manger » l'élément qu'ils utilisent pour être capable de l'utiliser de nouveau s'ils n'ont plus d'éthernanos. Eh bien toi, c'est un peu la même chose, mais de façon quasi-permanente. Je m'explique : ton corps produit des éthernanos, tu as vécu assez longtemps avant tes treize ans à Fiore pour qu'il en soit capable, mais tellement peu qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de les utiliser – tu te sentirais exténuée à cause d'un tout petit sort ! – alors il prélève ceux qui t'entourent pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement. C'est à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient : de cette manière, tu ne te fatigueras pas en utilisant la magie, mais d'un autre côté, tu seras à jamais incapable de produire des éthernanos de toi-même plus que tu ne le fais maintenant si tu n'y remédies pas.

\- Ah… je fais d'un ton laconique. Et… comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

\- En t'entrainant, tout simplement. La méditation permet une meilleure production d'éthernanos : plus rapide, plus abondante et de meilleure qualité. Cet entrainement est généralement très efficace sur un mage d'Earthland, il sera également imposé à Lucy, ainsi qu'à Kagenawa. Une étape supplémentaire te sera néanmoins donnée : tu alterneras les phases de méditation et celle d'utilisation de ta magie. Puis, quand tu auras acquis un certain contrôle de tes pouvoirs et que ta production d'éthernanos sera stabilisée, tu pourras rejoindre tes amis dans le cursus normal, c'est-à-dire l'utilisation simultanée de la technique de méditation et de la magie. Ta mère avait le même problème, même avec le don de Kogonara, et cet entrainement, quoiqu'éreintant, lui a permis de développer ses pouvoirs d'une manière sensationnelle et inédite : elle n'a pas seulement amélioré sa production d'éthernanos, elle était également capable de fournir une quantité inimaginable d'énergie rien qu'en méditant ! En la stockant, elle avait ainsi de formidables réserves à sa disposition en cas de combat. Cela associé à sa maîtrise de l'Ancien Langage, et donc de la magie de ce monde, et de son corps, en faisaient une combattante redoutable… et redoutée.

Je souris doucement comme j'essaie de me représenter ma mère telle qu'Eragon vient de l'évoquer : une guerrière, puissante et crainte par ses ennemis. Je l'imagine sur le champ de bataille, vêtue d'une armure étincelante, sur le dos de son immense dragon…

\- Blanc. Son dragon avait les écailles de la couleur du diamant – il était magnifique – et se prénommait Vrel.

Je le regarde, surprise.

\- Vous avez lu mon esprit ! je lance, durement.

Eragon écarte mon accusation d'un revers de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sans importance. Son regard est pourtant très sérieux.

\- De plus, ajoute-t-il, ta mère n'a jamais connu le champ de bataille. Elle s'entrainait dur, c'est vrai, et elle se préparait encore plus durement pour un destin lointain. Ta mère avait, comme moi, le don de prémonition. J'ignore ce qu'elle a vu, mais cela lui a fait si peur qu'elle a décidé qu'elle deviendrait la meilleure combattante possible, et qu'elle serait celle qui mettrait fin au destin maudit des élèves de Kogonara.

\- Destin maudit ? je répète.

\- Ce sont ses propres mots. Elle accuse la dragonne de les mener à la mort dans un jeu d'échec géant dont ils sont les pions. J'ignore si cela est vrai, mais une chose est sûre : il s'agit de quelque chose qui nous dépasse et, si j'ai finalement adopté les croyances des elfes à propos d'un monde sans dieux, je me demande parfois si Kaori n'avait pas raison à propos d'eux : ils existent, et les êtres conscients ne sont que des pièces dans leur immense jeu cosmique.

Je le regarde fixement quelques secondes, tâchant de fixer ensemble les pièces du puzzle, avant d'abandonner : je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains.

\- Mais passons, reprend Eragon. Que dis-tu d'aller voir Kagenawa ? Je commencerai ton entrainement par la suite.

J'opine du chef pour signifier mon accord, et le suit lorsqu'il se lève, et sort de la chambre pour en pénétrer dans une autre.

Encore une fois, elle est identique à la mienne, ou à celle où Lucy a été logée. Kagenawa est vêtu de façon similaire à celle de Yoru, à la différence près qu'il…

\- Pourquoi a-t-il un bandage autour de la poitrine ? je m'alarme. Il est blessé ?

Eragon s'approche pour regarder, l'air étonné, puis sourit :

\- Non, il les avait déjà en arrivant. Je vois que ni Angela, ni Katria ne les ont enlevés.

\- Katria ? Qui est-ce ? je demande, curieuse.

\- La future Comtesse de Palancar : la descendante de Roran et de Katrina.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Il a dit ça d'un ton si triste… Je baisse la tête en comprenant que la quasi-immortalité des elfes ou des Dragonniers n'est pas qu'un cadeau, bien au contraire : cela est également un lourd fardeau à porter pour ceux qui voient leurs proches mourir les uns après les autres.

J'essaie de trouver un autre sujet, et décide de l'interroger un peu plus sur le Portail :

\- Vous avez dit, hier soir, qu'un Portail a besoin d'une grande quantité d'énergie pour fonctionner, mais vous n'avez pas dit comment on l'actionnait.

Le voile sur les yeux de l'homme-elfe disparait, et il sourit d'un air approbateur :

\- C'est vrai. C'est assez simple, en fait : il faut juste qu'une petite quantité d'énergie touche le Portail au moment où quelqu'un souhaite se retrouver ailleurs. Ensuite, celui ou celle qui a déclenché le transfert par son souhait voit – ou sent, entend, ressent, la sensation est différente d'une personne à l'autre – plusieurs « routes » possibles. Ces routes conduisent chacune à des mondes différents, avant de se subdiviser en autant de chemins qu'il y a de Portails dans ce monde. Ça, c'est la théorie. Dans la pratique, c'est un peu différent, car un débutant n'a pas toujours le temps de faire un choix, et certaines routes sont bloquées : s'il a déjà passé un Portail, il se retrouvera à l'endroit d'où il est parti pour la première fois ; s'il n'a jamais voyagé, le Portail choisit un monde au hasard répondant aux critères demandés. Tu me suis ?

J'acquiesce doucement. Les souvenirs, flous, du moment de l'attaque du dragon me reviennent.

°.°.°

 _Située une vingtaine de mètres en retrait par rapport aux autres, je me tenais accroupie près d'un ruisseau aux eaux limpides, lorsque le son, terrifiant, des arbres prêts à se briser en deux sous l'effet d'une énorme rafale de vent me fit me figer. Je me relevai lentement, et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Une vision d'horreur s'imposa à moi et, malgré ma volonté, mes jambes se mirent en marche dans le seul but de m'éloigner du terrifiant prédateur qui fonçait désormais sur nous._

\- _Cours, bordel, cours ! je hurlai à Kagenawa qui, les yeux rivés sur l'immense dragon qui venait d'apparaitre au-dessus de la cime des arbres, restait immobile, statufié de terreur et de saisissement._

 _Comme moi, il savait que cela ne pouvait signifier d'une chose : nos camarades, qui nous le savions campaient à l'endroit exact d'où l'être monstrueux se tenait un instant auparavant, étaient grièvement blessés, probablement morts._

 _Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lucy et, dans les prunelles noisette, j'y lus autant de terreur que je ressentais en ce moment._

 _A une dizaine de mètres de mes camarades, je ralentis, et revins sur mes pas. J'attrapai l'épaule de Lucy, la plus proche, et la secouai vivement._

\- _Lucy ! Oï, Lucy, tu m'entends ?_

 _La constellationniste porta une main à ses clés, et me lança un regard plein de résolutions._

\- _Secoue Kagenawa, finit-elle par dire, et j'obtempérai avec joie._

\- _Kag', oh, Kag', réveilles-toi ! lui criai-je bientôt dans les oreilles en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à mes sollicitations. Oï, crétin, bouge-toi, bon sang !_

 _Mais il restait immobile, et je finis par lui mettre un claque qui, fort heureusement, lui fit enfin tourner la tête._

\- _Un… un dragon… balbutia-t-il, l'air terrorisé._

\- _Oui, abruti, cours !_

 _Comme propulsé par un monstrueux coup de pied aux fesses, le jeune homme bondit à toute vitesse à travers la forêt, et Lucy m'attrapa la main au moment où je passais à côté d'elle pour me guider à travers les taillis._

\- _Suivez-moi ! cria-t-elle._

 _Kagenawa et moi dans son sillage, nous la suivîmes à travers les sous-bois jusqu'à l'arbre principal, l'ombre mauvaise du dragon planant au-dessus de nos têtes nous galvanisant pour courir encore plus vite._

Où nous emmène-t-elle ? _m'inquiétai-je, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait aller._

 _Elle hésitait parfois, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde, et cela était suffisant pour distiller le parfum de la terreur dans mon cœur._

\- _Ici ! cria mon amie en lâchant nos mains devant une hutte de paille surplombant une tombe de pierre recouverte de lierre._

 _De la pierre émanait d'importantes vagues de magie, et je frissonnai en attrapant Kagenawa pour nous glisser derrière._

 _Lucy avait raison, nous y serions à l'abri. Soulagée, je regardai dans la direction de mon amie, et je me figeai._

 _Ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers nous d'un pas incertain qui avait chez moi provoqué cette réaction, mais le dragon._

 _Nous pouvions désormais le voir dans toute sa splendeur. Noir aux motifs bleus sur le corps, la tête et les ailes, il était magnifique. Magnifique… et mortel._

 _Tout dans son attitude évoquait la mort : ses ailes déployées ; ses yeux, bleus sans pupilles, brillaient d'un éclat sombre et mauvais ; sa gueule, grande ouverte, où rougeoyaient des flammes infernales, braquées droit sur nous._

 _Devant la pierre, Lucy tendit sa main dans un geste futile vers les clés qui pendaient à sa ceinture._

 _Terrorisée, je me laissai tomber au sol, les mains sur la tête, et priai pour que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve, et que nous étions ailleurs, loin de cet être véhiculant la mort comme s'il s'agissait de petits pains, en sécurité._

 _Je priai, et fermai les yeux._

°.°.°

\- Linneä ? Linneä, tu vas bien ?

Je cligne des yeux, surprise, et croise le regard, inquiet, d'Eragon.

\- O-oui, je murmure, encore secouée par la force de mon souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il, sa main posée sur mon épaule.

Je frissonne. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, et j'hyper-ventile, mais je ne parviens pas à faire taire la panique qui a pris naissance au sein de ma poitrine.

Je ne parviens pas à relativiser ce qui s'est passé.

Je sais que je devrais me dire « tout vas bien, c'est finit maintenant : tu es vivante, et tes amis aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? », mais je ne parviens pas à chasser l'angoisse qui me mord le cœur comme un insidieux serpent.

Qu'est-il arrive à Natsu et Happy, Levy et Gajeel, Bixlow et Fried, Elfman et Evergreen ? Maître ! Guildartz ! Mirajane ! Grey ! Où sont les autres ? Ont-ils survécus à l'attaque d'Acnologia ?

Je sais que c'est impossible, que personne n'aurait pu survivre à un tel déchainement de violence, et je me sens terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir…

Je sursaute soudain.

Coupable ? Coupable de quoi ? De ne pas être morte avec eux ?

Un grondement sourd m'échappe, et se transforme en sanglot lorsqu'il quitte mes lèvres, et je m'aperçois sans surprise que les larmes dévalent librement mes joues. Je les efface d'un geste presque rageur, mais inutile car elles continuent de couler, encore et encore.

La main posée sur mon épaule se raffermit, et une autre vient m'ébouriffer doucement les cheveux. Puis Eragon se lève et, gentiment, m'incite à faire de même, avant de me guider jusqu'à ma propre chambre.

Je lui adresse un regard mouillé comme il me désigne la porte menant à la salle de bain, et il prend un air gêné.

\- Vas prendre un bain, m'enjoins-t-il. Ça te fera du bien. Je m'assurerais que l'on t'apporte des vêtements propres. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, contacte-moi par télépathie, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et, juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, je demande d'une voix faible :

\- Je pourrais avoir du papier et des crayons… s'il vous plait ?

Eragon me regarde un instant, avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête et de disparaître.

Les épaules encore secouées de sanglots, je me déshabille en quatrième vitesse avant de me ruer dans la salle de bain, où j'actionne la manette ouvrant la vanne d'eau chaude, qui se déverse en glougloutant dans le bassin. Lorsque je l'estime assez remplis, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau, et me glisse dans le bain, ignorant la sensation de l'eau brûlant ma peau fragile, et y rentre jusqu'aux épaules.

Bientôt, la tension disparait, même si la douleur reste, et je finis par immerger ma tête.

Sous l'eau, les yeux grands ouverts, je laisse finalement éclater mes doutes et mes peurs.

Je suis humaine ou, du moins, je suis consciente. J'ai mes incertitudes, mes craintes et mes joies. C'est normal d'éprouver ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Alors pourquoi… ne puis-je pas les accepter ?

°.°.°

Je frotte énergiquement mes cheveux trempés avec l'une des serviettes mises à ma disposition, une autre étant enroulée autour de mon corps, et je sors de la salle de bain après avoir galéré pendant au moins dix minutes pour trouver le système de conduite des eaux usées : il s'agit en fait d'une bonde au fond de la baignoire, exactement comme dans notre monde.

J'ai regardé l'eau s'écouler avec une étrange satisfaction, avant de rejoindre ma chambre, où j'ai trouvé les habits promit par Eragon. Une première pile, constituée d'une tunique bleu nuit, dont je m'aperçois, lorsque je la déplie, qu'elle m'arrive un peu plus bas qu'à mi-cuisses. Un pantalon blanc, une ceinture et des bottes complètent la tenue.

La seconde pile se révèle, lorsque je me saisis du premier vêtement, être la première pièce d'un ensemble de cuir protecteur.

Avec un sourire, j'observe les différents morceaux, et je repousse l'envie de les essayer de suite.

Au lieu de cela, j'enfile la robe de lin qui me sert de pyjama et, après avoir rangé les vêtements dans l'armoire, m'assois au bureau devant un bloc de feuilles de papier vierges, des crayons de différentes utilités et couleurs soigneusement alignés devant moi, et je souris.

Je laisse ma main guider le crayon de façon aléatoire, sans vraiment penser au dessin qui est en train de prendre naissance sur le papier.

Je ferme les yeux, des brides de souvenirs provenant des temps perdus de notre enfance remontant à la surface. Mais ils sont encore trop fugaces pour être attrapés, et trop fragiles pour être tenus. Néanmoins, l'image de ma mère m'apparait furtivement. Ses lèvres forment des mots que je n'entends pas.

Ma main libre se crispe sur la table, comme la sensation de danger et d'urgence me prend aux tripes.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'une mauvaise surprise nous attend au bout du chemin ?


End file.
